Fever verzweifelt gesucht!
by silverbullet27
Summary: Sollte Fever wirklich überlebt haben? Guide Todd , Bonewhite Kenny , Ease und Blueface begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem so lang totgeglaubten Cleverman - was naturgemäß nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten abläuft. Inspiriert und angelehnt an die SGA-Legacy-Bücher, gespickt mit Humor und ohne Menschen - reine Wraith-FF. Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Fever – verzweifelt gesucht!**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: letztes Drittel der großen Winterschlafphase vor dem Eintreffen der Menschen auf Atlantis, zum Ende der sechsten Wache nach „Während ihr schlieft"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Blueface ist der Brückenoffizier, der das erste Mal kurz in „Große und kleine Sünden" beim Angriff der Allianz auf den Replikatoren-Planeten zu sehen ist und später auf der Mittelstation sein Geschick im Umgang mit Computersystemen beweist. Seinen Namen erhielt er von mir. Er spielte bereits in drei meiner früheren FFs mit: „Während ihr schlieft", „Sonnentanz" und „Wraith bevorzugt" – diese Geschichte ist die direkte Fortsetzung von letzterer. Ich weiß mittlerweile nicht mehr, ob man die einzelnen Geschichten meines schier unendlichen Wraith-Zyklus noch unabhängig voneinander lesen kann – vieles hat sich einfach verselbständigt, besonders die Interaktion der Wraith untereinander.

Sonst übernehme ich die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch und seine beiden Nachfolger „The Lost" und „Alliegance" noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Es können jederzeit Szenenwünsche genannt werden – entweder per Mail oder per Review, ich sehe dann zu, was ich in die Story einbauen kann! Viel Spaß bei der Lektüre, die Silberkugel :)

**Zuvor in „Wraith bevorzugt":**

Auf einer tollkühnen Außenmission findet Guide Hinweise darauf, dass Bonewhites Bruder Fever unter Umständen überlebt haben könnte. Währenddessen sieht sich Blueface mit seinen dunklen Seiten konfrontiert, als sich ihm die Gelegenheit bietet, sich an Angehörigen seines alten Hives zu rächen. Bonewhite hingegen muss sich allmählich entscheiden, wie sich seine Freundschaft mit Blueface weiterentwickeln soll – wobei Guide keine große Hilfe darstellt, da dieser wie immer ganz eigene Ziele verfolgt.

**Kapitel 1**

Müde öffnete Bonewhite ein Auge und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. Schlaftrunken knurrte er: „Blueface, ich habe die schon hundert Mal gesagt…"

„Du hast verschlafen", unterbrach der Cleverman ihn und legte den Kopf schräg. Dass so etwas ausgerechnet dem sonst so pflichtbewussten Bonewhite geschah, bereitete ihm Sorge.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr der Blade hoch und starrte auf die Zeitanzeige. „Verflucht", fauchte er und sprang aus seiner Schlafecke.

Während sein Freund sich eilig ankleidete, hielt Blueface den Kopf gesenkt und grübelte. Ihre gemeinsame Wache würde in wenigen Tagen enden und sie – wie Guide es befohlen hatte – mit ihm auf eine Mission gehen, nachdem sie den schlafenden Hive an Lightning übergeben hätten. Je näher dieser Tag rückte, desto fahriger und abwesender wurde Bonewhite. Dass er nun auch noch verschlafen hatte, passte in das Bild. Blueface presste die Lippen zusammen und wunderte sich nicht weiter, als der Blade wortlos davon hastete und ihn allein in dem geräumigen Quartier zurückließ. _Lauf nur, ich komme schon zurecht_, dachte er und seufzte leise.

Bonewhite gehörte zu den Lords der Zenana und sein Quartier lag in einem abgeschlossenen Bereich des Hives, in dem Blueface sich nicht aufhalten durfte. Trotzdem gelang es ihm immer wieder, seinen Freund hier aufzusuchen, wurde aber auch öfters von den Drohnenpatrouillen abgefangen und in eine Zelle gesperrt, aus der Bonewhite ihn dann wieder entlassen musste. Gefahrlos konnte er sich nur in Gegenwart des Pallax hier bewegen. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Bonewhite zurückkam, ihn am Kragen packte und wortlos vor sich her trieb in Richtung Ausgang.

Vor der Tür zur Zenana ließ Bonewhite den Cleverman los und hetzte zur Kommandozentrale. Fog hatte bereits den Tagdienst übernommen und berichtete dem Commander dieser Wache, was während der letzten Nachtzeit geschehen war – nicht viel. Immer noch müde setzte Bonewhite sich auf die Bank im Hintergrund der Brücke und überflog selbst die Aufzeichnungen. Es gab einige Probleme im hinteren Schlafbereich der Drohnen, um die sich die Clevermen kümmern sollten.

‚Blueface?'; fragte er still in das mentale Netzwerk, das während der Schlafphasen nur äußerst klein war und den Blade gelegentlich bedrückte.

‚Ja?', kam die prompte Antwort des kleinen Cleverman.

‚Die Drohnen im Heckbereich scheinen unruhig zu werden, kümmere dich darum', befahl er und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. ‚und danke.'

Blueface, der mittlerweile im Hauptlabor angekommen war, musste lächeln. Sein Freund mochte mit seinen Gedanken derzeit ganz woanders sein, aber er meinte es ganz sicher nicht bös, wenn er mit Blueface etwas ruppiger umging. Und er nahm ihre Freundschaft nicht als selbstverständlich hin. Innerlich immer noch lächelnd befahl er seine Techniker in den Heckbereich des gelandeten Hives, um dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Er selbst überprüfte noch einmal alles, was sie für ihre anstehende Mission benötigen würden.

Guide hatte die Datenbank eines alten Hives von Stormeye herunter geladen, der Königin, die Blueface und seinen Schlupfbrüdern Sweep und Morose das Leben geschenkt hatte. Ihre Tochter Sundancer hatte die drei schmächtigen Clevermen zusammen mit anderen Wraith verbannt und jagen lassen, als sie die Herrschaft übernahm. Noch heute litt Blueface unter den Nachwirkungen der Flucht, die sie schließlich zu Snow führte, die ihnen Asyl anbot – und eine Chance, etwas aus sich zu machen. Blueface war in kürzester Zeit durch seine Begabungen in der Hierarchie der Clevermen aufgestiegen, auch wenn er manchen etwas schrullig vorkam.

Er war beinahe ein Genie, wenn es um Computersysteme ging. Im Bereich der Biotechnik kannte er sich ebenfalls hervorragend aus, aber er mochte diesen Teil der Wissenschaften nicht sonderlich. In seiner Freizeit beschäftigte er sich zunehmend mit der Geschichte ihres Volkes und wollte sich in der nächsten Wache mit Philosophie auseinandersetzen – wenn er dazu Zeit fand. Während die meisten Blades die fünfunddreißig Sternenjahre andauernden Wachen als langweilig und oft zu müßig empfanden, gab es für die Clevermen immer etwas zu tun.

Zwar verursachte ein gelandeter Hive weniger Arbeit als ein aktiver, aber dieses Schiff war bereits vor dem Krieg mit den Lanteanern alt gewesen und benötigte mehr Pflege als ein jüngerer, der sich noch schneller regenerieren konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit tastete Blueface nach dem Bewusstsein des Schiffes und erspürte so Schwierigkeiten, bevor sie überhaupt auftraten. Nicht viele Clevermen waren bereit dazu, sich auf die organische Technologie so weit einzulassen, dass sie eine derartige Verbindung eingingen, aber für Blueface hatten diese Kontakte etwas Tröstliches an sich. Andere, besonders körperliche Kontakte lehnte der kleine Cleverman ab. Es hatte lang gedauert, bis er Bonewhite überhaupt erlaubte, auf einer tieferen Ebene mit ihm zu kommunizieren als dem öffentlichen mentalen Netzwerk.

Andererseits hatte er dem Blade vor einiger Zeit das Geschenk des Lebens gemacht und so wusste sein Freund ohnehin schon viel von seinem wirren Gefühls- und Seelenleben. Auch Bonewhite tat sich schwer damit, sich zu öffnen und seit Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monaten, verschloss er sich immer mehr. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst hätte Blueface nicht sagen können. Nur, dass es ihn erstaunlich schmerzte.

Ein simples ‚Danke' ließ ihn schon lächeln und… _Grundgütiger! Es war seine soziale Pflicht, sich dafür zu bedanken!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. So wie es seine Pflicht als Freund gewesen war, ihn zu wecken! Ja, als Freund. Waren sie noch Freunde? Natürlich waren sie das!

‚Bonewhite?', fragte er kurz entschlossen, ‚hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?'

‚Trainieren, denke ich. Hast du etwas Besseres zu bieten?', fragte der Blade zurück und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er derzeit alles lieber täte, als sich mit bärbeißigen Blades in einer der Trainingshallen zu prügeln. Zum Ende der Wachen hin waren alle angespannt und gereizt, die Blades zudem noch aggressiv, besonders wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, in den vergangenen Jahren nichts erreicht zu haben.

‚Weiß nicht… ich könnte ja zuschauen, wie Deeper dir die Nase blutig schlägt', entgegnete Blueface und grinste in sich hinein.

‚Deeper ist ohne seinen Dart unter dem Hintern genauso hilflos wie du', meinte Bonewhite und rümpfte die Nase. Mit dem Piloten verband ihn mittlerweile eine lose Freundschaft.

‚Ich bin nicht hilflos!', schoss Blueface zurück. Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich überhaupt nicht so, wie er beabsichtigt hatte.

‚Nun gut… mir im Nahkampf unterlegen', meinte Bonewhite versöhnlicher, der seinen Freund nicht hatte beleidigen wollen. Dem Blade war nur zu bewusst, wie empfindlich Blueface auf manche Dinge reagierte – und warum. Andererseits gab es nur wenige Wraith an Bord, die es mit Bonewhite mit Kampfstäben, Schwertern oder bloßen Fäusten aufnehmen konnten. Immerhin hatte der Blade mehrere Jahrhunderte den Wachmannschaften angehört, beziehungsweise sie geleitet – so überheblich, wie diese Aussage zunächst klang, so wahr war sie denn auch.

Der Cleverman schwieg eine Weile. Dann meinte er: ‚Wir könnten auch etwas spielen.'

‚Das klingt bisher noch am Besten', gab Bonewhite zurück und nahm sich vor, seinem Freund eines der Spiele mitzubringen und zu schenken, das er noch von Fever geerbt hatte. Die meisten Spiele seines Bruders hatte er ins Spielzimmer der Zenana gebracht, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, was er damit anstellen sollte, nachdem Fever aus seinem Leben verschwunden war.

Blueface horchte auf, als er eine Mitteilung der Techniker am Heck erhielt. Stirnrunzelnd las er die Nachricht und seufzte. ‚Dann bis heute Abend', schloss er die Unterhaltung und widmete sich wieder vollends seiner Arbeit.

Einige Zeit später betrat er eines der Gewächshäuser und suchte nach den Büschen, die er laut den Niederschriften der Biotechniker benötigen würde. Die Drohnen waren von Natur aus wilder und aggressiver als die anderen Wraith und man war auf Snows Hive vor einigen Jahrtausenden dazu übergegangen, die Krieger während des Winterschlafs zusätzlich zu betäuben, um die Stimmung an Bord friedlicher zu gestalten. Dass die Drohnen in den Schlafkapseln am Heck unruhig wurden lag daran, dass seit einigen Tagen die Droge ausgegangen war, die hier den Versorgungsleitungen zugefügt wurde.

Normalerweise ließ Blueface die Beeren, die zur Zubereitung der Droge genutzt wurden, von den Biotechnikern sammeln, aber ihm war langweilig und so machte er sich selbst auf den Weg. Außerdem genoss er die frische Luft, die in den Gewächshäusern vorherrschte – er durfte den Hive nur selten verlassen, ganz besonders, nachdem er vor einiger Zeit einmal unerlaubt getürmt war, um eine seiner Theorien zu beweisen.

Er atmete tief durch und blinzelte in die grellen Lichter, die für das Wachstum der verschiedenen Pflanzen in dieser Halle benötigt wurden. Nachdem er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, erblickte er als erstes einen Purasbaum und grinste. Als er noch jung war und sich nur von Obst nährte, hatte er die süßen Früchte dieser Bäume geliebt. Er suchte nach einer reifen Frucht und biss hinein. Seufzend kostete er den zuckrigen Saft und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Zu schade, dass ihn diese Köstlichkeit nicht am Leben erhalten konnte.

Da Snow nur selten Nachwuchs bekam, tauschten sie die meisten Früchte mit anderen Hives, die beim Obstanbau weniger Glück hatten, dafür aber mehr Schlüpflinge zu versorgen hatten. Aber es fiel niemandem auf, wenn Blueface sich gelegentlich die eine oder andere Frucht stibitzte. An sich war der Cleverman sehr genügsam, aber Purasbirnen waren seine geheime Leidenschaft, der er nur schwer widerstehen konnte.

Er aß die Frucht auf und wischte sich die klebrigen Hände an der Hose ab, dann suchte er nach den beschriebenen Büschen. Unterwegs kostete er noch von anderen Früchten, aber keine schmeckte ihm so wie die Birnen. _Ich sollte wieder öfters in die Gewächshäuser gehen_, dachte er und lächelte, als er sein Ziel fand. Er hockte sich neben die niedrigen Büsche und pflückte die reifen Beeren, die er in einer kleinen Tasche sammelte.

In Gedanken ging er noch einmal die Arbeitsschritte durch, die er zur Herstellung der Droge zu bewältigen hatte und ärgerte sich, dass er wohl erst nach Beginn der Nachtzeit damit durch sein würde. Er wollte nicht zu spät zum Spielabend mit seinem Freund kommen. Andererseits war er der derzeit ranghöchste Cleverman und konnte einen der Techniker beauftragen, die Tinktur zu vollenden… Nein, er hatte es früher gehasst, wenn seine Vorgesetzten ihnen unliebsame Arbeiten auf ihn abgewälzt hatten. Er würde nicht so werden, er würde die Droge selbst bereiten und Bonewhite würde Verständnis dafür haben. Gedankenverloren schob er sich einige der Beeren in den Mund und verzog das Gesicht. _Die schmecken ja eklig!_

Zu Beginn der Nachtzeit tastete Bonewhite nach dem Cleverman und spürte ihn nicht. Im Hauptlabor fand er nur einen Techniker vor, der eine Konverterspule reinigte. „Wo ist Cleverman Blueface?", fragte er tonlos.

„Er wollte vor einigen Stunden ins kleinere Gewächshaus und etwas suchen, Sir", entgegnete der Techniker und verbeugte sich andeutungsweise.

„Hm", brummte Bonewhite und machte sich auf den Weg. Als die Türmembranen zum Gewächshaus sich öffneten, schlug ihm der süßliche Geruch der Obstbäume und Sträucher entgegen. „Blueface?", fragte er und trat ein.

„… wer ist da?", fragte eine zittrige Stimme zurück.

Der Blade runzelte die Stirn und er schaute sich genauer um, suchte alles ab und fand seinen Freund schließlich zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Gewächshauses. „Was machst du hier?"

„Bist du das wirklich?", fragte Blueface verstört, „ich spüre dich nicht…"

„Wer soll ich denn sonst sein?", knurrte Bonewhite und hockte sich neben seinen zitternden Freund.

„Ich sehe verrückte Sachen… und spüre nichts", hauchte Blueface mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und stupste den Blade vorsichtig mit einem Finger an.

Bonewhite tastete mental nach der Präsenz seines Freundes, bleckte die Zähne um Witterung aufzunehmen und stöhnte niedergeschlagen. „Lass mich raten… du wolltest Effra-Beeren für die Drohnen besorgen und hast genascht…"

Erstaunt nickte der Cleverman und flüsterte: „War das falsch?"

„Was daran falsch war, wirst du spätestens morgen merken. Wie viele von den Dingern hast du gegessen?", fragte Bonewhite und zog seinen Freund auf die Füße.

„Ich weiß nicht… vier? Fünf?"

Der Blade konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dem Cleverman standen wahrscheinlich mehrere wirklich üble Tage bevor, wenn der Rausch erst verflogen war. „Ich frage mich, ob du jemals aufhören wirst, alles anfassen oder anknabbern zu müssen", meinte er wieder ernst, „du bist schließlich kein Schlüpfling mehr. Und jetzt lass uns zusehen, dass wir dich unbeobachtet in dein Quartier schaffen…"

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Die halluzinogen Effra-Beeren sind hingegen auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ein Wraith kann sich mit ihrer Hilfe für einige Zeit aus dem mentalen Netzwerk ausklinken und auch von anderen nicht mehr erspürt werden. Fever benutzte diese Beeren früher, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, weil er Angst vor Albträumen hatte – warum und wieso könnt ihr in Kapitel Neun von „Verbündete und Verräter" nachlesen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Die Situation war so absurd, dass Bonewhite nichts anderes übrig blieb als zu grinsen. Blueface saß in der Mitte seines Quartiers auf dem Boden und kämpfte mit seinen Stiefeln, die er unbedingt ausziehen wollte – angeblich sangen sie so schräg, dass es dem Cleverman in den Ohren dröhnte. Da der Blade nie den Wunsch danach verspürt hatte, sich dem Rausch der halluzinogenen Beeren hinzugeben, konnte er nur bedingt nachempfinden, welchen Trugbildern sein Freund gerade aufsaß. Sein Bruder Fever hatte sich (gegen Bonewhites ausdrücklichen Rat und Willen) von Zeit zu Zeit mit Hilfe getrockneter Effra-Beeren die notwendige Ruhe verschafft, um schlafen zu können.

Bereits als Schlüpfling durch ihren gemeinsamen Erzieher schwerst traumatisiert, konnte Fever nur dann halbwegs erholsamen Schlaf finden, wenn er sich die Schlafnische mit Bonewhite teilte – oder durch die Beeren die Stimmen des mentalen Netzwerks ausblendete und sich anderen Visionen als seinen Albträumen hingab.

„So, hinein da mit euch!", knurrte Blueface seine Stiefel an und schob sie in einen Verschlag, „und seid jetzt endlich ruhig, klar?"

„Ich denke, die werden gleich schlafen", kommentierte Bonewhite so ernst wie möglich, „was ist mit dir? Bist du nicht auch müde?"

„Ich?", fragte Blueface mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, „nein, ich bin munter. Wir wollten doch spielen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, das wollten wir", entgegnete der Blade und seufzte innerlich. _Aber das war, bevor du mir erklärtest, dass der Hive Schlagseite hätte und dein Schuhwerk keine einzige Note treffen würde_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Also… wonach wäre dir?"

„Oh, ich weiß!", rief Blueface aus, sprang auf, wobei er auf den Saum seines Mantels trat und ins Stolpern geriet. Fluchend streifte er das Kleidungsstück ab und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke, bevor er ein Spiel hervorkramte, das sie bereits einige Male gespielt hatten.

Seufzend half Bonewhite seinem Freund beim Aufbau des Spiels, aber irgendwann stapelte der Cleverman die bunten Spielsteine nur noch zu kleinen Türmchen, die er mit einem Fingerschnippen zum Einsturz brachte und vor sich hin gluckste. Als Blueface dazu überging, auch ihn kichernd anzuschnipsen, wurde es dem Blade zu viel. Sanft schob er den kleineren Wraith von sich und sagte: „Ich muss die Beeren, die du gepflückt – und nicht gefuttert – hast, ins Biolabor bringen, damit… hörst du mir zu?"

Blueface grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Darf ich mitkommen?"

„In deinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre das keine so gute Idee", seufzte Bonewhite und befahl mental eine Drohne herbei, die in seiner Abwesenheit auf den Cleverman Acht geben würde. „Warum baust du nicht einfach weiter das Spiel auf, ich bin auch sofort wieder da…"

„Bringst du mir dann wenigstens etwas mit?", fragte Blueface schmollend.

„Und was wünscht der Herr?", fragte Bonewhite leicht gereizt.

„Purasbirnen! Einen ganzen Arm voll!"

„Eine."

„Zehn!"

„Eine oder gar keine."

„Fünf?"

„Also keine."

„Oh… du bist gemein! Eine… aber eine große!"

„Ich werde sehen, ob du überhaupt noch eine reife Frucht übergelassen hast", knurrte Bonewhite ungehalten und machte sich mit der kleinen Tasche, in der sein Freund die Effra-Beeren gesammelt hatte, auf den Weg, nachdem die angeforderte Drohne eingetroffen war.

Im Biolabor mühte sich ein junger Anwärter damit ab, Schimmelsporen zu katalogisieren und zuckte zusammen, als Bonewhite eintrat. „Cleverman Blueface ist verhindert. Kannst du die Arznei für die Schlafkapseln der Drohnen herstellen?"

„Ich… ich kann es versuchen, Sir", antwortete der Anwärter schüchtern, der seine Chance witterte, in dieser Wache doch noch etwas Bemerkenswertes zustande zu bringen und schneller befördert zu werden.

„Gut. Bevor du die Droge verabreichst, zeige sie aber morgen früh erst deinem Vorgesetzten", ordnete Bonewhite an und schmeckte nach dem Namen des jungen Wraith. „Du wirst Summerwind genannt?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete der Anwärter verunsichert.

Bonewhite nickte, dann machte er sich auf in eines der nahe gelegenen Gewächshäuser, die unter anderem für die Sauerstoffaufbereitung auf dem Hive sorgten. _Purasbirnen. Warum ausgerechnet Purasbirnen?_, fragte er sich und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Auch Fever hatte diese klebrig süßen Früchte geliebt – wie oft hatte er seine Portion an seinen Bruder abgetreten, als sie noch Jünglinge waren…

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er selbst endgültig seinen Appetit auf Obst verloren und der erste Hunger der Halbjährigen sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Als es Zeit wurde, sich an Menschen zu nähren.

Fever war damals noch lang nicht so weit und fürchtete den Tag, an dem Bonewhite dem Instinkt nachgeben und danach ihre gemeinsame Schlafwabe verlassen müssen würde. Eisern hielt Bonewhite mehrere Wochen durch, doch nachdem er seinem Bruder im Schlaf die Nährhand auf die Brust gesetzt hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sich bei ihrem Erzieher gemeldet und wurde zu den Nahrungskapseln geführt – nach dem rituellen Bad erhielt er die schwarze Kleidung der Jährigen, während sein Bruder noch Monate das Blau der Schlüpflinge tragen sollte.

Irgendwann in diesen einsamen Monaten, als Bonewhite bereits in einer anderen, größeren Schlafwabe untergebracht war, hatte Fever das erste Mal Effra-Beeren zu sich genommen. Um endlich gefahrlos schlafen zu können. Weil es Digger, ihrem Erzieher, nun nicht gelingen konnte, in den schutzlosen Geist des Schlüpflings einzudringen. Nicht, dass der grantige alte Blade es nach seinem ersten Übergriff je wieder gewagt hätte so etwas zu tun, aber Fever sollte zeitlebens - nein, so lang er Teil von Bonewhites Leben gewesen war! – unter fürchterlichen Albträumen deswegen leiden.

Selbst nachdem Bonewhite Digger die Kehle durchgeschnitten und den Leichnam demonstrativ im Darthangar abgelegt hatte, wo er innerhalb kürzester Zeit gefunden werden musste, quälten Fever diese Träume weiterhin. Manchmal so heftig, dass er seinem Bruder im Schlaf fast die Luft abschnürte, so sehr klammerte er sich an ihn.

Und nun wiederholte sich die Geschichte – wenn auch unter anderen Vorzeichen. Blueface war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Nachkomme von Fever. Ob dem wirklich so wäre, würden sie in ein paar Tagen auf ihrer nächsten Mission nachgehen. Auch Blueface war vor langer Zeit im Geiste verletzt worden, reagierte heftig auf körperliche Berührungen aber trotz all seiner Unbedarftheit, die er so oft an den Tag legte, war der kleine Cleverman erstaunlich zäh. Und ein echter Unglückswurm.

Bonewhite seufzte, als er in dem Gewächshaus einen Baum mit den gewünschten Früchten fand und pflückte eine große, sehr saftige Frucht. Es behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass auf ihrer nächsten Reise auch noch Ease dabei sein sollte. Der gut aussehende Pallax hatte ein extrem loses Mundwerk und bei Bluefaces Hang zu Missgeschicken aller Art würde es wohl nicht allzu lang dauern, bis der ganze Hive über den schmächtigen Cleverman lachen würde, der sich seine Position so schwer erkämpft hatte.

Er musste dringend noch etwas finden, mit dem er den Meister der Drohnen zum Schweigen verdammen konnte. Andererseits war dem Pallax so gut wie nichts peinlich – er lebte munter in den Tag hinein und vertraute auf den Schutz, den er durch ihre Königin genoss. Sowohl ihre Mutter wie auch die jetzige Königin Snow hatten beide einen wahren Narren an dem Blade mit dem hübschen Gesicht und dem beständigen Lächeln gefressen.

Aber nun war es Zeit, einen anderen aufzusuchen, der sich gerade wie ein Narr aufführte: die Drohne hatte Bonewhite wütend gemeldet, dass Blueface ihr gerade die Maske abnehmen wollte und Gefahr lief, eine ziemliche Tracht Prügel von dem Krieger zu erhalten.

Eilig machte Bonewhite sich auf den Weg und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Drohne von einem Mord abzuhalten und vor die Tür als Wache zu schicken. Schmollend saß Blueface in einer Ecke seines Quartiers auf dem Boden und knurrte vor sich hin.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ließ der Blade sich neben seinem Freund nieder und reichte ihm die Purasbirne. Sofort hellte sich das Gesicht des Clevermans auf und er griff geradezu gierig nach der Frucht, um herzhaft hinein zu beißen. Mit einem Anflug von Wehmut beobachtete Bonewhite ihn dabei und öffnete seinen Mantel, um bequemer sitzen zu können.

„Möchtest du auch?", fragte Blueface mit vollem Mund und hielt Bonewhite die angebissene Birne vors Gesicht.

„Nein danke. Ist dir noch nach Spielen oder möchtest du lieber gleich zu Bett und schlafen?", fragte Bonewhite mit einem schwachen Hoffnungsschimmer, dieses unwürdige Drama möglichst schnell beenden zu können.

Dem Cleverman entgleiste das Gesicht und er flüsterte: „In der Schlafnische sind Schlangen, siehst du die denn nicht? Rote und blaue, die sich winden und zucken und zischen und…"

„Die werden dir aber nichts tun", meinte Bonewhite niedergeschlagen. Er würde wahrscheinlich noch die halbe Nachtzeit damit verbringen, seinem Freund irgendwelche Halluzinationen auszureden, bis dieser endlich einschlief.

„Nein, werden sie nicht… nicht, solang du bei mir bist", seufzte Blueface und schmiegte sich an den Blade, knabberte weiter an der Frucht und brummte zufrieden vor sich hin.

_Na, das kann ja was werden_, dachte der Blade, der von der plötzlichen Anlehnungsbedürftigkeit seines Freundes mehr als nur überrascht war.

A/N: Nein, dies ist kein Plädoyer für den Gebrauch von Drogen – eher das Gegenteil. Zugedröhnte und Betrunkene benehmen sich meistens so derart lächerlich, dahingegen ist Blueface in diesem Kapitel noch harmlos. Wer sich nicht als Witzfigur auf irgendwelchen sozialen Netzwerkseiten wieder finden will, sollte auch auf der ausgelassensten Party immer sein Maß kennen. Sagt die ewige Fahrerin, die sich den Kaffee intravenös legen lässt, sobald sie eine Disse oder Party betritt…

Andere Geschichte: nachdem ich jetzt „Alliegance" durch habe, ist mir der nächste Canon-Fehler aufgefallen, den ich verbockt habe – eigentlich sogar zwei. Erstens war Guide zur Zeit des ersten Wraith-Lanteaner-Krieges noch selbst sehr jung und nur Dartpilot, zweitens niemals ein Cleverman. Alles was er von den Wissenschaften weiß, hat er von Snow gelernt, die – wenigstens da stimmen meine Visionen mit denen des Autorinnentrios der Legacy-Bücher überein – wirklich ein starkes Interesse dafür an den Tag legte. Okay… sagen wir mal, mein FF-Zyklus ist sehr stark an die Buchserie angelehnt, um wirklich canon zu sein, habe ich mir echt schon zu viele Freiheiten erlaubt. Außerdem lackieren sich MEINE Wraith nicht die Fingerkrallen (außer die Königinnen), da zog sich mir beim Lesen von „Alliegance" doch ein wenig alles zusammen. So niedlich wie Ember auch sein mag, aber da… nee. Nee! Geht mir doch ein bisschen zu weit. Ansonsten: gutes Buch! Bisher immer noch nur als Ebook in Deutschland erhältlich, aber noch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, es doch noch mal in der Papierversion ergattern zu können. Irgendwann *seufz*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

‚Ooooooooooh…'

‚Ich weiß.'

‚Oooooooooooooh…'

‚Du wiederholst dich. Trink das Wasser aus, das ich dir habe bringen lassen und lass mich arbeiten.'

‚Mir ist so schlecht… wenn ich das trinke, dann…'

‚Ja-ha, ich hoffe, du hast etwas bei der ganzen Sache gelernt.'

‚Allerdings – dass du unglaublich gemein sein kannst!'

‚Deine eigene Schuld. Blueface, ich muss den Hive auf den Wachwechsel vorbereiten und komme später bei dir vorbei. Bis dahin trink das Wasser und bleib im Bett', meinte Bonewhite, dessen Geduld allmählich ausgereizt war.

Der Blade war ein Perfektionist und nichts weniger als Perfektion würde ihn vor neuerlichen Angriffen seiner Ablösung Lightning bewahren. Da Bonewhite mit ihrem Commander Guide befreundet war und dieser sich seit Ewigkeiten mit dem heutigen Hivemaster Lightning in den Haaren hatte, gab es nur wenige Möglichkeiten, nicht selbst in die Schusslinie zu geraten. Eine davon war, schlicht und ergreifend keine Angriffspunkte zu bieten. Als Taktikoffizier erkannte er genau die Schwachstellen jeder Wache und arbeitete gezielt gegen diese an.

Die Logbücher hatte er präzis führen lassen, die Nahrungskapseln waren ausreichend aufgefüllt. Die Technik des Hives war bis ins Letzte gewartet und auch die Drohnen im Heckbereich schliefen wieder friedlich, nachdem ihnen ihre Droge verabreicht worden war. Nun musste sich nur noch Blueface bis zur Übergabe wieder erholen. Der Cleverman litt schon seit drei Tagen unter anhaltender Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Fieberschüben – wie jeder, der sich dem Effra-Rausch ausgesetzt hatte. Auch für den Körper eines Wraith gab es Grenzen, Gifte zu kompensieren.

Bonewhite seufzte innerlich und machte sich von der Brücke aus auf den Weg, den Darthangar zu inspizieren. Dem ranghöchsten Piloten seiner Wache brachte er inzwischen freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegen, denn obwohl Deeper von Zeit zu Zeit recht ruppig sein konnte, war er doch ebenso perfektionistisch veranlagt wie Bonewhite.

„Nein, _du_ hast diese Schramme zu verantworten, also wirst auch _du_ sie reparieren – und nicht einer von den Clevermen, die genug zu tun haben!"; fuhr Deeper gerade einen jungen Piloten an, der beim letzten Ernteflug ein Siedlungsgebäude mit seinem Fluggerät gestreift hatte. Seine dicken Haarkordeln flogen herum, als Bonewhite neben ihn trat und er knurrte: „Bitte um Erlaubnis, in unserer nächsten Wache für diesen Jungspund einen anderen Piloten wecken zu dürfen, Sir!"

Bonewhite warf dem jungen Flieger einen abschätzenden Blick zu – der mentale Beigeschmack der Überheblichkeit und das kurze Aufflackern von Trotz in dessen Augen waren ausschlaggebend für sein Urteil. „Erlaubnis erteilt", antwortete er knapp, woraufhin der junge Pilot kurz die Zähne bleckte, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriss.

„Mach, dass du an die Arbeit kommst", fauchte Deeper und folgte Bonewhite in die Kontrollzentrale des Hangars.

„Status?", fragte Bonewhite und überflog einige der Anzeigen.

„Bis auf diesen aufsässigen Bengel immer noch das gleiche Problem mit der Beleuchtung der Einflugschneise. Ich glaube, Blueface muss sich selbst daran setzen, seine Techniker bekommen dieses Flackern nicht in den Griff", entgegnete der Pilot und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, es ist ein Ausgang und zudem nahe am Sternenring, aber mit den dementsprechenden Wachen…"

„Blueface wird schon nicht mehr flüchten wollen, aber er hat anderes zu tun", entgegnete Bonewhite tonlos.

‚Eingesperrt in seinem Quartier? Mit einer Drohnenwache vor der Tür? Das sieht mir aber ganz nach etwas anderem aus', meinte Deeper mental, der sich wie alle anderen an Bord mittlerweile fragte, warum der Cleverman seit Tagen nicht mehr seine Unterkunft verlassen hatte.

‚Er bereitet etwas für Guide vor, den wir nach dem Wachwechsel an Lightning auf eine Mission begleiten werden', entgegnete Bonewhite still – er hatte Blueface wirklich aufgetragen, noch einmal die Datenbankeinträge auf konkrete Ortsangaben durchzusehen, insofern log er mit dieser Aussage nicht. Auch wenn der kleine Cleverman im Moment nicht einmal dazu in der Lage war, sich auch nur zwei Minuten zu konzentrieren.

Deeper nickte und beließ es dabei. Ihr Commander war schon immer ein Geheimniskrämer gewesen und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Führungsoffiziere jetzt wieder untersuchen wollten. Er hatte gelernt, dass es nicht unbedingt der eigenen Gesundheit zuträglich war, mit Guide auf eine Mission zu gehen – auf der letzten war Blueface beinahe von einem Teppra-Saurier gefressen worden. Auch wenn der Pilot dem Cleverman immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, dass dieser sich damals während _seines_ Dienstes durch den Sternenring vom Hive hatte schleichen können, so mochte er ihn doch auch – irgendwie. Zumindest war der Cleverman fleißig, begabt und ehrlich. Außerdem gab es so gut wie keine Reparatur, die er nicht ausführen konnte.

Am Ende der Tagzeit betrat Bonewhite das Quartier seines leidenden Freundes, der seither allerdings schon erheblich besser aussah als am ersten Morgen nach seinem Rausch. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht", meinte der Blade und präsentierte eine frisch geerntete Purasbirne.

„Oooooooooh, du willst mich umbringen", sagte der Cleverman und unterdrückte ein Würgen.

Bonewhite grinste und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch, auf dem er eigentlich immer saß, wenn er seinen Freund besuchte. „Wenn ich das wirklich wollte, hätte ich mir schon eine Menge Arbeit und Ärger ersparen können!"

Blueface schälte sich aus den Zudecken und setzte sich an den Rand seiner Schlafnische. „Hört das auch noch einmal wieder auf?", fragte er matt und wischte sich über das schweißnasse Gesicht.

„Ich kenne keinen, der länger als vier Tage gelitten hat", antwortete Bonewhite, „allerdings kenne ich auch niemanden, der sich gleich eine Handvoll dieser Beeren in den Mund geschoben hat."

„Ich sagte doch, es waren nicht mehr als fünf oder sechs. Vielleicht sieben, aber keinesfalls mehr", murrte Blueface, dem sein sonst so ordentlich zurechtgemachtes Haar strähnig und ungekämmt vom Kopf abstand. „Ich möchte baden. Darf ich?"

„Morgen vielleicht. Im Moment riechst du noch zu sehr nach den Beeren, dann wüsste innerhalb kürzester Zeit jeder, was dir geschehen ist", entgegnete der Blade, „darum bleibst du vorläufig besser hier."

„Warum weiß eigentlich jeder hier an Bord über diese Beeren Bescheid, nur ich nicht?", schmollte Blueface und zog sich eine Decke über die Schultern, da er nun doch wieder fror.

„Weil du nicht hier aufgewachsen bist", sagte Bonewhite und rümpfte die Nase. Seit Urzeiten machten sich die Anwärter der Blades einen Spaß daraus, jüngere Wraith mit Effra-Beeren abzufüttern – wer nicht selbst Opfer wurde, kannte immer den einen oder anderen, der den Witzbolden auf den Leim gegangen war.

„Da bin ich aber nicht der Einzige", knurrte Blueface, rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn und jaulte innerlich. Er hatte schon Vieles durchlitten, aber so krank und schwach hatte er sich nur selten gefühlt.

_Nein, das nicht_, dachte Bonewhite, _aber einer der Wenigen, die von solchen Späßen nichts mitbekommen, weil sie zu angestrengt auf ihre Arbeit fixiert sind_. „Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte er laut.

„Einen neuen Körper…", maulte Blueface und ließ sich wieder in seine Kissen sinken.

Bonewhite lächelte schmal. „Damit kann ich dir leider nicht dienen. Aber du könntest dich mal wieder kämmen", sagte er und suchte in den Wandverschlägen nach einem Kamm.

„Und das ausgerechnet von dir", knurrte Blueface. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Bonewhite ein höchst gespaltenes Verhältnis zu Kämmen und Bürsten hatte. Die Kammerjungen, die den Führungsoffizieren – und ganz besonders den Lords der Zenana – zustanden, berichteten sich die schauerlichsten Dinge über Guide und Bonewhite, die beide immer recht zottelig aussahen. Auch weigerte Bonewhite sich, seinen derzeitigen Assistenten Dazzle zu seinen Wachen aus der Schlafkapsel zu holen – er machte sich morgens lieber allein zurecht.

Der Blade fauchte daraufhin kurz und warf seinem Freund den Kamm zu, den er gefunden hatte. „Ich schaue morgen wieder nach dir", meinte er nicht unfreundlich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zenana.

Vor seiner eigenen Unterkunft hielt er kurz inne und ging dann doch daran vorbei, um zuerst zu seiner Königin zu gehen. Snow schlief seit über zwanzig Jahren fest in ihrer Kapsel. Jeden Tag besuchte Bonewhite sie, tastete nach ihrem kühlen und klaren Geist, der ihm so gut tat. Schon vor Jahren hatte sich der Blade eingestehen müssen, dass er seiner Herrscherin mehr als nur Respekt und Hochachtung entgegenbrachte. Ihm graute vor dem Tag, an dem er seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren könnte und er sie offen anbettelte, ihn wirklich in ihren Privatgemächern zu empfangen.

Zitternd zog er seine Hände von der Membran der königlichen Schlafwabe zurück. Er gehörte nicht hierher. Nicht in dieses Gemach und nicht in die Zenana. Sein ganzer Status als Pallax und Lord des Hives war eine Farce – von Guide vor Jahrtausenden ersonnen, um den Blade vor der Rache einer rivalisierenden Königin zu schützen. Die daraufhin seinen Bruder Fever einforderte – diese Königin war Stormeye gewesen, die später Blueface das Leben geschenkt hatte. Der vielleicht ein Nachfahre von Fever sein konnte… dem Blade schwirrte der Kopf und er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen.

Snow würde sich niemals dazu herablassen, sich mit ihm zu paaren. Er war nur ein Nachkomme von Wind – nicht unbegabt, vielleicht ein guter Kämpfer und Taktiker, aber eben nichts Besonderes. Er war ihr und ihrem Vater Guide treu ergeben – andere Lords, die nach dem Machtwechsel nicht ganz so viel Loyalität an den Tag gelegt hatten, hatte sie aus strategischen Gründen zu sich rufen lassen. Nur Ease und Glow empfing sie regelmäßig… selbst Lightning sollte sie schon gerufen haben.

Wütend bleckte Bonewhite die Zähne. Bis Guide ihm Blueface an die Hand gegeben hatte, hatte er seine Gefühle immer und jederzeit unter Kontrolle gehabt. Es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn andere grinsend aus Snows Gemächern gekommen waren. Aber seit er sich um den chaotischen – und unglaublich anhänglichen – Cleverman kümmerte, sich mit ihm angefreundet hatte, seitdem sah er sich immer mehr seinem unterdrückten Gefühlsleben ausgesetzt, das an die Oberfläche zu brechen drohte. Seiner immer noch nicht verarbeiteten Trauer um Fever. Seiner verzweifelten Zuneigung zu ihrer Königin. Seiner nicht nur gelegentlich aufkeimenden Wut auf Guide, der von Beginn an mit ihm gespielt hatte – ob Freund oder nicht. Und natürlich dem verwirrenden Zustand, den Blueface in ihm hervor rief. Einerseits wollte Bonewhite ihn mit aller Macht beschützen, andererseits war er teils so von dem Cleverman gereizt, dass er ihn hätte erwürgen können.

_Alter Mann, ich weiß, du willst, dass ich ihn meinen Bruder nenne, aber das wird nicht geschehen_, dachte er und ballte die Fäuste. Nein, dieses Mal würde er sich nicht auf das perfide Spiel seines „Freundes" einlassen. Zumindest nicht weiter, als er es bisher schon getan hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Benommen folgte Ease den ruhigen Anweisungen von Bonewhite, der ihn aus seiner Winterschlafkapsel holte. Ungeschickt streifte er seinen Mantel über und trank von dem angebotenen Wasser, als er zwei andere vertraute Stimmen vernahm, die sich heftig stritten.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen!", schrie Lightning, „Nicht, ohne vorher unsere Königin zu informieren!"

„Ich glaube du vergisst, dass ich der Commander dieses Hives bin", brüllte Guide zurück.

„Aber Snow ist unsere Königin und diesmal wirst du auf sie hören müssen, verflucht!" Lightning war nicht bereit, klein beizugeben – außerdem war er nach dem Aufwachen immer besonders gereizt.

„Wwworum geht's?", nuschelte Ease und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit an.

„Guide hat Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass Fever noch leben könnte", antwortete Bonewhite tonlos, woraufhin Ease erfreut die Augen aufriss, „er will mit uns und Blueface eine Suchaktion unternehmen, was unserem Hivemaster anscheinend nicht zusagt." Der Blade war froh dass Blueface nicht dabei war, während er die anderen Lords der Zenana weckte. Guide war munter wie immer aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht – und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen ewigen Rivalen Lightning aufzuwecken und vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.

Ease gähnte herzhaft und schüttelte sich wie ein Schlüpfling nach dem ersten Bad. „Und ich hatte schon gehofft, du hättest Lightnings Position eingenommen und dieser… na ja, dass er nicht mehr wäre. Aber so viel Glück haben wir wohl beide nicht", meinte er grinsend. Lightning gehörte nicht nur zu Guides Gegnern in der Zenana, auch gegen Ease intrigierte der Hivemaster regelmäßig.

Bonewhite rümpfte die Nase. Abgesehen davon, dass Lightning seinen politischen Rivalen häufig ins Handwerk pfuschte, war er doch ein umsichtiger und guter Offizier. Er führte den Hive mit eiserner Hand, wie er früher, als er noch Meister der Darts gewesen war, die Piloten gedrillt hatte. Andererseits hatte er nur wenig Verständnis für die Arbeit der Clevermen und sah in den Technikern und Forschern nur Zeit- und Ressourcen-Verschwender, für die Snow viel zu viel übrig hatte. Aber er war loyal, besaß große Erfahrung in Raumschlachten und konnte die Ernteflüge besser koordinieren als jeder andere auf dem Schiff.

„Nein, dies ist Lightnings Wache. Ich sollte Guide und dich am Ende von meiner wecken, damit wir dann so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen können", erklärte Bonewhite ruhig.

„Nun, wie es scheint, werden wir zunächst mit unserer Königin reden", sagte Ease lächelnd und streckte sich noch einmal. „Aber vorher sollte ich mich noch etwas zurechtmachen, oder?"

Bonewhite antwortete nicht. Ease sah wie immer tadellos aus. Silber glitzerte an seinen Fingern, im Haar, im Bart, seine Kleidung war sauber und heil, aber wenn der Pallax darauf bestand, würde Bonewhite ihn sicherlich nicht davon abhalten, zunächst in sein eigenes Quartier zu gehen. Er selbst trug bereits die Kleidung, die er auf Außenmissionen bevorzugte: bequem und eingetragen, weniger steif und zeremoniell wie zu normalen Wachphasen des Hives, wo er sich fast ausschließlich zwischen der Kommandobrücke, der Taktikzentrale und dem Thronsaal bewegte. Sein Mantel war an mehreren Stellen unauffällig geflickt worden, aber das Leder war teilweise abgewetzt, wie auch die Sohlen seiner Stiefel. Keine Kleidung, mit der man vor eine Königin trat.

Die beiden Blades kamen gerade an der anderen Schlafkammer der Lords vorbei, als Guide Lightning anzischte: „Damit wirst du nur erreichen, dass Snow wütend auf dich ist, weil du sie unnötig geweckt hast!"

„Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein", fauchte Lightning zurück, „du benimmst dich wieder so wie früher, als ob dieser Hive nicht unserer Königin unterstehen würde, sondern dein persönliches Spielzimmer wäre!"

Knurrend sprang Guide auf seinen Gegner los und Ease und Bonewhite schauten sich niedergeschlagen an. ‚Wir sollten dazwischen gehen', meinte Ease mental.

‚Ja', entgegnete Bonewhite und legte den Kopf schräg. Es war lang her, dass er Guide hatte kämpfen sehen.

‚Aber wer nimmt wen?', fragte Ease und grinste, als Lightning einen harten Schlag gegen den Kopf erhielt.

‚Ich weiß nicht', meinte Bonewhite und trat einen Schritt zurück, als die Handgreiflichkeit der beiden Führungsoffiziere einen größeren Radius einnahm.

‚Lightning ist auf mich noch schlechter zu sprechen als auf dich… andererseits könnten wir auch abwarten und sehen, wer gewinnt', erwiderte Ease, der ebenfalls etwas zurückgewichen war.

‚Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Königin damit einverstanden wäre', gab Bonewhite zu bedenken, ‚wenn ihre beiden höchsten Führungsoffiziere sich gegenseitig umbringen und wir nur zuschauen.'

‚Wir könnten auch ein paar Drohnen rufen', meinte Ease und verzog das Gesicht bei einem unfairen Treffer, den Lightning bei Guide erzielte.

‚Das gibt nur unnötiges Gerede. Du nimmst Guide, ich nehme Lightning', bestimmte Bonewhite und ergriff den Hivemaster am Arm, während Ease Guide am Gürtel zurückhielt. „Das reicht", sagte Bonewhite ruhig, „ich werde die Königin wecken, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Sir, aber das hier hat jetzt ein Ende!"

„Lass mich los", fauchte Guide und schüttelte Ease ab. An Lightning gerichtet sagte er: „Die Jungs haben Recht – aber wir werden das wiederholen!"

„Mit Sicherheit", knurrte Lightning und streifte Bonewhites Hand ab, „ohne, dass deine Schützlinge dir zu Hilfe eilen, damit du den Tag überlebst!"

Ease und Bonewhite schauten sich kurz an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Für sie hatte es eher nach einem Sieg für Guide ausgesehen, der Lightning bereits am Hals gepackt und kräftig gewürgt hatte.

Bonewhite atmete tief durch, während die drei frisch Erwachten sich in ihre unterschiedlichen Quartiere aufmachten, um sich zurechtzumachen für eine Audienz bei ihrer Königin. ‚Blueface, wie schaut es bei dir aus?', fragte er still ins mentale Netzwerk, das sich allmählich aber nur übergangsweise vergrößerte.

‚Hasten und seine Mannschaft sind beinahe alle wach. Habe ich noch Zeit für eine schnelle Übergabe?', fragte der kleine Cleverman zurück.

‚Mehr als das. Hivemaster Lightning besteht auf eine Entscheidung unserer Königin', meinte Bonewhite so neutral wie möglich, ‚also brauchst du nicht zu hetzen. Ich melde mich später noch einmal.'

Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte der Blade sich auf, ihre Königin Snow zu wecken. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich vorher nicht doch noch umkleiden sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. Ihre Ausrüstung und eine fünfköpfige Drohneneskorte standen im Hangar beim Sternenring bereit, sobald Ease und Guide sich genährt hätten, wären sie aufgebrochen. Warum vorgeben, mit der besten Uniform auf eine vielleicht langwierige und anstrengende Außenmission gehen zu wollen?

Er betrat das private Quartier ihrer Königin und ließ einige zusätzliche Lichtquellen aufflammen, bevor er zu der Winterschlafkapsel hinüberging, vor der er schon so oft gestanden hatte. Dieses Mal würde er sie wecken müssen. Wie schon dreimal zuvor, seit sie den Hive in diese Winterschlafphase versetzt hatten. Immer wieder war es zu Auseinandersetzungen mit der Dreamer-Allianz gekommen, einer gegnerischen Wraith-Fraktion, deren Mitglieder sogar vor Wilderei auf fremden Weidegründen nicht zurückschreckten.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen leitete er den Weckvorgang ein und trat beiseite. Zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte, einen Becher Wasser bereit zu halten. Auch in Snows Quartier gab es eine Wandnische, in der Wasser kondensierte und in einem Becker aufgefangen werden konnte – nur hatte niemand rechtzeitig einen Becher bereitgestellt.

Snow erwachte und sogleich strömte ihre Präsenz über den Hive: klar, kühl und tröstlich. Bonewhite spürte, wie jeder Wraith an Bord kurz den Atem anhielt, um sich darauf beinahe seufzend zu entspannen – ob sie nun im Winterschlaf oder wach waren. Er selbst unterdrückte ein Zittern seiner Knie, indem er auf diese sank und murmelte: „Meine Königin…"

„Ist es schon wieder Zeit für eine Wachphase?", fragte Snow und trat aus ihrer Kapsel, „oder doch nur neuer Ärger mit Dreamer und ihren Verbündeten?"

„Keines von beiden, meine Königin", antwortete Bonewhite, ohne den Blick zu heben oder wieder aufzustehen, „Commander Guide und Hivemaster Lightning sind sich uneinig in Bezug auf eine Mission und erbitten Euren Rat."

„Und warum ist dann keiner von beiden hier erschienen?", fragte Snow verärgert, „Warum haben sie dich geschickt, wenn sie es doch sind, die sich zanken?" Die Königin schaute sich in ihrem Quartier um und trat vor ihren Spiegel.

„Sie sind beide ebenfalls erst aus dem Winterschlaf erwacht und wollten sich zunächst…", begann Bonewhite, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen: „Schon gut. Hole mir etwas zu trinken, ich kleide mich eben selbst um. Sie sollen im Thronsaal auf mich warten."

Eilig hastete Bonewhite davon und gab den Befehl der Königin mental an die anderen Lords und Blueface weiter, betrat sein eigenes Quartier und entnahm den gut gefüllten Wasserbecher aus der Nische. Als er zurück in die privaten Räume der Königin kam, bedeckte diese gerade ihre nackten Schultern mit einem schwarz glitzernden Tuch.

„Ich finde das Kleid nicht, das mir Noonlight zurechtlegen sollte", meinte sie, als sie Bonewhite den Becher abnahm und ihn zur Hälfte austrank, „such du mir eines heraus."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Snow kurz an. Er hatte keine Ahnung davon, was eine Königin wohl für eine Audienz ihrer Führungsoffiziere als angemessen erachten könnte. Er schluckte, dann trat er zu den Wandverschlägen, in denen die Kleider aufbewahrt wurden. Für ihn sahen all diese Gewänder gleich aus – manche glitzerten mehr als andere, manche hatten Lederapplikationen, andere samtene Verzierungen. Aber sobald Snow sie trug, war jedes hiervon das schönste Kleid der Galaxie. Selbst das riesige Tuch, in das sie sich gewickelt hatte und ihm lächelnd zuschaute, hätte seinem Empfinden nach ausgereicht, eine andere Königin zu empfangen.

Ratlos zog er ein Kleid heraus, das mit winzigen schwarzen Perlen bestickt war und schaute fragend zu ihr hinüber.

Snow lächelte breit, dann meinte sie: „Sind sie sich derart uneins, dass ich so formell ausschauen muss?" Als Bonewhite das Blut in den Kopf schoss, lachte sie laut auf: „Nein, es ist gut! Vielleicht reißen sie sich ja dann etwas mehr zusammen." Sie nahm ihm das Kleid ab und ging hinüber zu ihrer Schlafnische, wobei sie das Tuch abstreifte und zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Bonewhite schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Ease lächelte breit, als Snow den Empfangssaal betrat und sich auf ihrem Korallenthron niederließ. Ihre Königin trug das Kleid, das sie das letzte Mal anhatte, als sie sich mit ihrer Primary getroffen hatte – und eine eisige Miene. Ihr folgte ein etwas abwesend wirkender Bonewhite, den sie anhielt, sich direkt neben ihren Thron zu stellen – die Position des Favoriten oder eines Gefährten.

Neben Ease ging Blueface mit gesenktem Kopf in die Knie und es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Blade es ihm nachtat. Guide und Lightning hatten Streit miteinander, würde er aufrecht stehen bleiben, würde er damit anzeigen, dass er selbst etwas zu der Auseinandersetzung zu sagen hätte.

„Nun denn", begann Snow frostig, „mein Commander und mein Hivemaster sind sich uneins, deshalb muss ich also geweckt werden. Wurde mir dies korrekt mitgeteilt?"

„Ja, meine Königin", antworteten die Angesprochenen, Guide mit einem ironischen Unterton, Lightning beinahe salbungsvoll gedehnt, bevor er seinem ewigen Kontrahenten einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Bonewhite berichtete mir, dass ihr auf die Suche nach Fever gehen wollt, der damals an Königin Stormeye übergeben werden musste. Und dass mein Hivemaster nicht an den Sinn dieser Mission glaubt, die eine mehrere tausend Jahre alte Spur verfolgen soll", fasste Snow die Situation zusammen. „Guide, erkläre mir, warum du so sicher bist, noch etwas anderes als Staub und enttäuschte Hoffnungen zu finden."

Guide räusperte sich, richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf als zuvor und begann: „Vor zwei Jahren fanden wir Hinweise, dass Fever überlebt haben könnte, nachdem…"

„Unfug!", unterbrach Lightning ihn, „Wir waren alle dabei, als Stormeye sich diesen Cleverman als Wiedergutmachung für ihren verlorenen Weidegrund aussuchte!"

Blueface, der damals noch nicht geschlüpft war, warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Ease, der neben ihm kniete und die Fäuste ballte. Bonewhite hatte ihm erst vor einiger Zeit mehr von seinem Bruder berichtet und dass er unter anderem auch mit dem gut aussehenden Pallax befreundet gewesen war.

Snow erhob sich und zwang Lightning mit ihrem Geist in die Knie, während ihre sonst so angenehme Stimme bedrohlich auf allen mentalen Ebenen durch den Hive dröhnte: „Ich hatte Guide das Wort erteilt und nicht dir, also schweig!"

Der Commander blinzelte und schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Lightning hat leider Recht, meine Königin. Wir waren dabei, als Königin Stormeye ihre Wiedergutmachung forderte." Bewusst sprach Guide nicht von ‚allen', denn dies traf nicht zu. Es war Snows Mutter gewesen, die diesem faulen Handel hatte zustimmen müssen – aber dass diese noch vor Ende des Großen Krieges von ihrer Tochter ersetzt worden war, wussten nur die Lords der Zenana. Wäre Blueface nicht anwesend gewesen, hätte er noch schärfer geantwortet. „Dennoch gelang es mir, gewisse Bezüge herzustellen, nach denen Fever unter anderem Namen auf ihrem Hive weiterlebte. Und flüchtete, einige Zeit nach dem Krieg." Er breitete die Arme aus, nickte mit dem Kopf in Bonewhites Richtung und lächelte. „Alles, worum wir Euch bitten, meine Königin, ist, der Spur dieses Flüchtigen folgen zu dürfen."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass dieser Entflohene unser Fever ist?", fragte Snow nach und runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich wieder setzte.

„Sehr sicher, meine Königin", entgegnete Guide lächelnd, „selbst wenn nicht, war er ein herausragender Computerwissenschaftler und wir könnten auf viele Dinge stoßen, die für unsere eigenen Forschungen noch interessant sein könnten. Darum soll uns auch Cleverman Blueface begleiten, der von dem Fachgebiet die meisten Kenntnisse besitzt."

Die Königin presste ihre vollen Lippen aufeinander und überlegte kurz, bevor sie Lightning mit einem Wink das Wort erteilte.

„Meine Königin", begann dieser demütig, „worauf ich vor allem hinaus wollte ist, dass Fever oder wie immer er danach auch genannt wurde, in den Besitz von Stormeye übergegangen ist an jenem schicksalhaften Tag – selbst wenn der Geflohene nicht Fever ist, so haben wir doch keinerlei Rechte an ihm oder seiner Arbeit. Sollte ihre Erbin Sundancer mitbekommen, was Guide mit dieser Mission beabsichtigt, könnten wir dadurch noch näher an den Rand eines Bürgerkriegs geraten, als wir es jetzt schon sind!" Der Hivemaster erhob den Blick und schaute Snow direkt in die Augen. „Selbst wenn sie ihn finden, können wir ihn nicht wieder aufnehmen. Es befinden sich bereits Flüchtlinge von Sundancers Hives an Bord unserer Schiffe, Cleverman Blueface ist nur einer von ihnen. Wollt Ihr wirklich verantworten, so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen in dieser angespannten politische Lage, meine Königin?"

Die Erwähnung jener Königin, die ihn und Dutzende anderer seines Hives zuerst hatte vertreiben lassen um anschließend von gewissenlosen Schlächtern quer durch die Galaxie gejagt zu werden, erschütterte Blueface bis ins Mark. Wut, Angst, die Erinnerung an Schmerz, Entbehrung und Demütigung mischten sich mit Scham über seine eigene feige Tat vor zwei Jahren, wo er einige von Sundancers Blades im Schlaf ermordet hatte. Nun war es der Cleverman, der die Fäuste ballte und um Fassung rang. Er schaute auf zu seinem Freund Bonewhite, der schweigend und mit unbewegter Miene neben den Thron stand – den Rücken gestreckt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Nichts wies darauf hin, was er dachte oder fühlte. Für Blueface wirkte er wieder wie der undurchsichtige und gestrenge Blade, den er vor einigen Wachen kennen gelernt hatte. Ein emotionaler Eisblock, unnahbar, gefährlich.

Die Königin schwieg und schaute von Guide zu Lightning, bevor sie sich an Bonewhite wendete und mental meinte: ‚Ich wäre bereit ihn wieder aufzunehmen, denn der befürchtete Bürgerkrieg wird uns früher oder später sowieso ereilen. Einerlei, was wir tun oder lassen. Außerdem traue ich euch genug Diskretion zu, diese Mission ohne viel Aufheben auszuführen. Aber seit ihr auch bereit mit der Enttäuschung zu leben, wenn ihr die Spur verliert?'

Bonewhite senkte den Kopf und antwortete still: ‚Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, meine Königin. Ich… ich habe mich nie mit der Sinnlosigkeit abgefunden, wie mein Bruder gestorben sein soll. Vielleicht hilft es mir zu wissen, dass er doch noch ein Leben hatte, bevor…' Eine Welle von Trauer und Verzweiflung, gemischt mit etwas Hoffnung beendete seinen Satz und Snow nickte.

Sanft berührte sie den Geist des Blades, dann sagte sie für alle Anwesenden vernehmlich: „Ich genehmige die Mission unter der Vorraussetzung, dass es zu keinerlei Auseinandersetzungen mit Wraith anderer Fraktionen kommt. Trefft ihr auf Mitglieder unserer Allianz, werdet ihr eine simple Forschungsreise vorgeben. Meinethalben erforscht irgendein Metall oder Spurenelement, euch wird schon eine glaubhafte Geschichte einfallen. Findet ihr Fever – oder den Flüchtling – so liegt es in dessen Entscheidung, ob er euch hierher begleiten möchte oder nicht. Ich biete ihm Asyl an, aber ich wünsche keine zusätzlichen Provokationen. Haben das alle verstanden?"

Nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten, entließ Snow sie mit einem Wink. Sie wollte allein sein und sich überlegen, wie sie reagieren könnte, wenn diese Mission scheiterte. Lightning hatte in der Tat Recht: es war riskant, einem Flüchtigen zu folgen, der einem anderen Hive angehörte. Im Stillen hoffte sie, dass Fever – oder wer auch immer der Wraith war, den Guide für ihn hielt, irgendwo friedlich verstorben war. Allein schon, um das Thema für Bonewhite zu beenden. Sie mochte den stillen und unnahbaren Blade, besonders, seit er sich mit dem quirligen Blueface angefreundet hatte und allmählich aufgetaut war. Sie schätzte seinen Rat und seine Weitsicht, auch wenn er sich auffallend zurückhielt und sie ihn immer wieder direkt ansprechen musste, um seine Einschätzung zu hören.

Guide war ihr Vater und sie wusste, dass sie ihm in Vielem zu schnell nachgab – Bonewhite vertrat meist eine ähnliche Ansicht wie ihr Commander und offizieller Gefährte, aber seinen Argumenten konnte sie emotionsloser folgen. Nun… nicht ganz. Aber es beruhigte ihr Gewissen, wenn sie nicht nur auf Guide hörte und trotzdem seinen Empfehlungen folgen konnte.

Für Lightning war dies natürlich einerlei, er sah in Bonewhite nur eine Marionette von Guide. Der Hivemaster selbst hielt sich streng an die Gesetze der Hierarchie, war immer besorgt um ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Primary und dem Ansehen ihres Hives in der Allianz. Etwas, das Guide schon oft mit seinen kühnen Manövern ins Gerede gebracht hatte. Dessen ungeachtet war es ihrem Vater aber auch immer wieder gelungen, seine Fehlschläge in Vorteile zu verwandeln. Auf die eine oder andere Art.

Selbst als er unabsichtlich den Krieg mit den Lanteanern ausgelöst hatte, war es ihm gelungen, seinen Anteil daran so weit herunterzuspielen, dass ihre damalige Primary Coldamber beinahe selbst glaubte, nur ihr Territorium verteidigt zu haben. Andererseits war auch hier eine kriegerische Auseinandersetzung früher oder später unausweichlich gewesen.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte gehofft, bis zur nächsten Wachphase ihres Hives im Winterschlaf bleiben zu können. Ausgerechnet während der Wache von Lightning geweckt worden zu sein, entsprach nicht unbedingt ihren Vorlieben. Ihr Hivemaster neigte für ihren Geschmack zu sehr dazu, sich an der Primary ihrer Allianz zu orientieren und immer wieder sah sie sich gezwungen, den Blade zusätzlich an sich binden zu müssen. Es gab Paarungen, auf die hätte sie gut und gern verzichten können. Wirklich Genuss bereiteten ihr nur Ease, der viel zu lebenslustig war, um sich durch irgendetwas betrüben zu lassen, und Glow. Der Wartungsarchitekt war ruhig, zärtlich und angenehm in seinem ganzen Wesen. Trotzdem musste sie auch an die Zukunft ihres Hives denken und suchte sich weitere Partner nach ihren genetischen Vorzügen aus. Außerdem benötigte sie eine Erbin.

Im Hangar versammelten sich die Mitglieder der Mission, nachdem Guide und Ease noch einmal ihre Garderobe gewechselt hatten. Bonewhite knurrte leise, als er die beiden nun in ihrer Reisekleidung erblickte. Vielleicht war es unangemessen gewesen, mit seinen abgewetzten Kleidern vor der Königin zu erscheinen, aber Snow hatte nichts dazu gesagt. Oder spüren lassen. Von der Seite trat Deeper an ihn heran und fragte still: ‚Soll ich euch nicht doch besser begleiten?'

‚Nein', gab Bonewhite still zurück, ‚zu Fuß sind wir unauffälliger als mit einem Dart. Außerdem solltest du längst in deiner Schlafkapsel sein.'

‚Das wäre ich auch schon, wenn Highhunter nicht so schwer von Begriff wäre und die Übergabe schneller vonstatten hätte gehen können', erwiderte der Pilot und knurrte leise. Highhunter war sein schärfster Konkurrent um den freien Posten des Meisters der Darts, den Snow erst in der nächsten Wachphase neu besetzen lassen wollte.

„Ah… sind wir nun vollzählig?", fragte Guide fröhlich und wies lächelnd auf den Sternenring. „Dann also auf nach Korbas – oder hattest du noch ein besseres Ziel für den Beginn unserer Reise gefunden?", fragte er Blueface, der daraufhin verneinte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Während der Ring wählte, fühlte Bonewhite seine innere Anspannung noch weiter ansteigen. Zwei Jahre hatte er geduldig auf diesen Moment gewartet, seit Guide ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Fever noch irgendwo dort draußen sein könnte. Und nun empfand er beinahe so etwas wie Angst…

A/N: Wie Guide den Großen Krieg mit den Lanteanern auslöste, könnt ihr in „Dépendances variables" nachlesen. Nun… er war es zwar nicht allein, aber… ach, reden wir nicht drüber. *g* Man nennt ihn nicht ohne Grund „Master of Desaster", gell, myself? *krch*


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

‚Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?', fragte Guide mental Bonewhite, als sie auf Korbas durch den Sternenring traten.

Verwirrt schaute der Blade zu seinem Commander hinüber. Die Schärfe, mit der diese Frage übermittelt worden war, schnitt feurig in seinen Geist. ‚Nein… was meinst du?', gab er still zurück.

‚Du standest neben ihrem Thron. Das ist mein Platz. Gelegentlich der von Ease – was schlimm genug ist – oder Glow – was ich im Leben nicht verstehen werde. Also: gibt es irgendetwas, das ich besser von dir selbst erfahren sollte als durch die übliche Gerüchteküche?' Guide fletschte die Zähne. Snow war seine Tochter – und die der ursprünglichen Snow, deren Platz sie hatte einnehmen müssen. Eifersucht in dem Sinne kannten die Wraith nicht – wohl aber Beschützerinstinkte ihrem Nachwuchs gegenüber. Auch wenn Snow seit langem eine erwachsene Königin war, so hatte Guide seine väterliche Haltung nie abgelegt.

‚Nein!', antwortete Bonewhite mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wobei ihn kurz eine Welle von Panik erfasste. Seine geheimsten Gedanken und Gefühle ihrer Königin gegenüber entsprachen nämlich genau dem, was Guide nun von ihm vermutete. Nur, dass er diesen niemals Ausdruck verleihen wollte. Als Snow damals Ease in ihr Bett geholt hatte, hatte Bonewhite seine gesamte Überredungskunst gebraucht gehabt um Guide davon abzuhalten, den Meister der Drohnen in kleine Stücke zu reißen. Wenn er selbst von ihr auserkoren werden sollte, würde auch nur sie ihn noch vor dem Zorn des Commanders bewahren können.

„Umgebung gesichert", ließ sich Ease vernehmen, „wonach suchen wir eigentlich ganz genau?"

„Nach Fever", fauchte Guide und trat neben den verschüchterten Blueface, um dessen Scanneranzeigen zu überprüfen.

‚Was hat der denn?', fragte Ease still Bonewhite, der nur mit einem Zähnefletschen antwortete. _Das fängt ja gut an_, dachte Ease bei sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war wahre Ewigkeiten her, dass sie gemeinsam auf eine Mission gegangen waren. Nachdem Fever gegangen und Bonewhite seine neue Position eingenommen hatte, veränderten sich die Dinge sehr. Aber Ease weigerte sich, sich von der schlechten Laune anstecken zu lassen und lächelte stur einer dunklen Regenwolke zu, die vom langsam zunehmenden Wind in ihre Richtung getrieben wurde.

„Das Labor sollte sich drei Meilen nördlich in einem kleinen Hügel befinden", sagte Guide und wies auf einen beinahe völlig vom Gehölz zugewucherten Pfad zwischen den Bäumen. Korbas war ein typischer Waldplanet mit angenehm mildem Klima – vorausgesetzt, man besuchte ihn nicht zur Regenzeit. Dann konnte es tagelang wasserfallartig regnen. Trotzdem gab es einige kleine Herdensiedlungen in der Nähe des Sternenrings – zu klein, um irgendeiner Königin als Weidegrund dienen zu können.

Vor einigen Jahrhunderten hatte Königin Wolfheart zuletzt diesen Planeten erkunden lassen und ein verlassenes Wraithlabor gefunden, das niemandem zugeordnet werden konnte. Die Computersysteme waren so geschickt gesichert, dass keiner ihrer Clevermen an die tieferen Daten heran kam – der Grund, warum Guide der festen Überzeugung war, es hier mit einer Zwischenstation von Fever zu tun zu haben. Er hatte diesen Planeten als Ausgangbasis für ihre Suche festgelegt, bevor er sich vor zwei Jahren zurück in den Winterschlaf begeben hatte. Da Blueface in der Zwischenzeit nichts Aussichtsreicheres gefunden hatte, starteten sie ihre Suche wie geplant hier.

Schweigend setzten sich die Wraith in Marsch, wobei die fünf Drohnen mit Unmengen von Ausrüstung beladen waren. Blueface wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen – seine letzte Mission mit Guide war ihm eine Lehre gewesen. Er trug sogar einige winzige Granaten bei sich, an denen er in den letzten zwei Jahren gearbeitet hatte. Clevermen trugen vielleicht keine Waffen, aber wer sagte, dass sie sich nicht auch verteidigen können sollten? Insbesondere gegen wild gewordene Saurier und anderes Getier, das auch einem Wraith gefährlich werden konnte.

‚Bist du noch sehr wütend auf mich?', fragte Blueface still Bonewhite, nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen waren.

‚Warum sollte ich wütend auf dich sein?', fragte der Blade mental zurück.

‚Ich weiß nicht… wegen irgendetwas, das ich gesagt oder getan habe, als ich diese verfluchten Beeren gegessen hatte', meinte der Cleverman und ließ seinen Scanner nicht aus den Augen, ‚seitdem haben wir uns nicht mehr richtig unterhalten und ich frage mich…'

‚Du hast sicherlich einiges gesagt und getan, was höchst fragwürdig war', unterbrach ihn Bonewhite mit einem Schmunzeln, ‚aber nichts, weshalb ich wütend auf dich sein müsste.'

‚Auch nicht wegen dem Zopf?', fragte Blueface und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr entsinnen, aber seit dieser Episode trug sein Freund einen dünnen geflochtenen Zopf in seinem sonst recht wirren Haar.

‚Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und erinnere mich nicht daran', meinte Bonewhite und bemühte sich um einen strengen Unterton, aber es fiel ihm schwer, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sein Freund hatte ihn geradezu angebettelt, etwas mit seinem Haar veranstalten zu dürfen – bis Bonewhite letztendlich zugestimmt hatte und Blueface sich zumindest eine Weile mit Flechten beschäftigte. Anstatt Nebelschwaden zu jagen, seine Schuhe im Schrank anzubrüllen, sie sollten endlich aufhören zu singen oder die Wände hinauf zu kraxeln, um zu testen, ob er auch auf der Decke seines Zimmers laufen könne wie auf dem Boden. Den beduselten Cleverman zu beaufsichtigen hatte sich als höchst anstrengend erwiesen – anstrengender, als es Fever jemals gewesen war, der die Effra-Beeren ja eigentlich nur eingenommen hatte, um keine Albträume zu haben.

„Sind wir noch auf dem richtigen Weg?", knurrte Guide missmutig, dem der mittlerweile heftige Wind entschieden gegen den Strich ging.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface und deutete weiter voraus, „dort drüben kommt die Hügelkette, die in den Aufzeichnungen beschrieben steht!"

„Gut – ich will dort sein, bevor der Regen einsetzt", sagte Guide und schaute hinauf zum Himmel zwischen den Bäumen. Dunkle Regenwolken waren aufgezogen und in der Ferne konnten sie Wetterleuchten sehen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Unwetter sie erreicht haben würde.

Ease grinste breit, als er meinte: „Nicht nur du…"

Guide schnaubte und warf dem Blade einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Blueface hatte die Verbindungen, die zwischen den drei Lords der Zenana, mit denen er gerade unterwegs war, nie so recht verstanden. Der Commander war der Gefährte ihrer Königin, Ease und Bonewhite waren Pallax, Berater und ein _wenig_ mehr von Snow. Sie genossen nicht ganz so viel Zuwendung wie Guide, der mit Bonewhite gut befreundet zu sein schien – auch wenn der Taktik- und Waffenoffizier von Zeit zu Zeit recht kritische Äußerungen über Guide fallen ließ. Ease schien mit keinem der beiden befreundet zu sein. Bonewhite arbeitete wohl ganz gern mit dem Ersten Wachkapitän und Meister der Drohnen zusammen, aber außerhalb der Arbeit gingen sie sich wohl aus dem Weg.

Sie erreichten den bewaldeten Hügel, an dessen einen Steilwand eine Energiesignatur von einem getarnten Eingang kündete. Blueface zog ein Sensorpad hervor und wenige Augenblicke später hatte er die Tarnung ausgeschaltet. Vor sich sahen sie eine notdürftig verschlossene Doppeltürmembran, deren Schließmechanismus zerstört worden war. Die Drohnen hebelten die Tür auf und stickige Luft schlug ihnen entgegnen.

„Die Energiezufuhr ist noch aktiv, gut, gut…", brummte Guide und trat ein. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatten er und Blueface die Konsolen und Monitore wieder zum Leben erweckt und sichteten die ersten Anzeigen.

Ease stellte eine der fünf Drohnen als Wache am Zugang ab, mit den restlichen erkundete er die weiteren Räumlichkeiten. Nach einer Weile rief er mental nach Bonewhite, der sich wie die Clevermen vor eine der Konsolen gesetzt hatte: ‚Ich habe hier etwas gefunden…'

Stirnrunzelnd folgte Bonewhite dem Ruf und fand Ease in einer Ruhekammer wieder – wo sich vier Schlafnischen befanden.

„War Iceflame nicht allein geflohen?", fragte Ease und legte den Kopf schräg. Bonewhite hatte ihm – nachdem etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war – noch vor ihrer Abreise alles berichtet, was sie zu der Annahme geführt hatte, dass Fever unter Umständen überlebt hatte, nachdem er an Königin Stormeye übergeben worden war.

Wenige Monate nach der Übergabe tauchte das erste Mal in den Logbüchern der Name eines Clevermans auf, der von seinen Begabungen her Fever sehr ähnlich zu sein schien: Iceflame – eine gefrorene Flamme. Guide hatte Stormeyes alte Logbücher durch Zufall an sich gebracht und davon überzeugt, dass Iceflame eigentlich Bonewhites Bruder war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, in den Logbüchern stand nichts davon, dass noch weitere Wraith von Stormeyes Hive geflüchtet wären", antwortete Bonewhite tonlos. Andererseits wussten sie aber auch nicht mit Bestimmtheit, ob dieses geheime Labor von Iceflame errichtet und genutzt worden war.

„Auf jeden Fall lebten hier mehrere Wraith, nicht nur einer allein", meinte Ease und öffnete einige der Wandverschläge. „Halb zerfallene Spiele, anscheinend selbst hergestellt… und Überreste von Kleidungsstücken. Ein zerbrochener Kamm, ein verbeulter Spiegel… nichts, was auf einen überhasteten Aufbruch hindeutet."

Die beiden Blades schauten sich zusammen mit den Drohnen noch etwas weiter um, fanden aber keine weiteren Hinweise, welche Wissenschaftler hier gelebt haben könnten. Als sie in das zentrale Labor zurückkehrten, waren Guide und Blueface über eine Anzeige gebeugt und lasen konzentriert die Schriftkolonnen mit, die über den Monitor rauschten.

„Da!", rief Guide aus und Blueface stoppte den Verlauf mit einem Druck auf die Konsole. „Hmmm… das sieht mir mehr nach einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit aus…"

„Vielleicht von vier Clevermen?", fragte Ease lächelnd und Bonewhite fügte hinzu: „Wir fanden eine Gemeinschaftsunterkunft."

„Ja, das erklärt Einiges", brummte Guide und runzelte die Stirn. Er drehte sich den Blades zu und sagte: „Hier wurde an verschiedenen Projekten geforscht, auch Bereiche, mit denen Fever…oder besser Iceflame nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie diese in Zusammenhang standen…"

„Ups…", entfuhr es Blueface, der sich noch weiter mit dem System beschäftigt hatte und biss sich auf die Lippen, als ein lautes Knirschen erklang.

A/N: Wie Guide an die Logbücher kommt, könnt ihr in „Wraith bevorzugt" nachlesen!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

_Ups?_, dachte Ease und kniff die Augen zusammen, _ich mag es nicht, wenn ein Cleverman ‚Ups' sagt…_

Guide legte den Kopf schräg und ballte seine Fäuste in mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn. Bonewhite seufzte innerlich auf und Blueface zog den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein, während das Knirschen in ein metallisches Kreischen überging und Staub von der Höhlendecke fiel, gelöst von immer stärker werdenden Vibrationen – bis sich schließlich eine der Seitenwände auftat und den Blick auf eine Treppe freigab, die tiefer hinab führte.

‚Ich weiß nicht, wie du das angestellt hast, aber das nächste Mal fragst du mich, bevor du irgendwelche Knöpfe drückst!', fuhr der Commander den Cleverman mental an, bevor er laut meinte: „Zeit, eine Etage tiefer zu gehen!"

Ease nickte und schickte zwei Drohnen vor, die vorsichtig die gewundene Treppe hinab gingen. Auch ein Stockwerk tiefer befand sich nur ein verlassenes Labor und die anderen Wraith folgten bald. Wie sich zeigte, waren die Computer hier wesentlich besser gesichert und Blueface knurrte nach einer Weile gereizt vor sich hin. Guide versuchte selbst erfolglos, sich einen Zugang zu den Arbeitsdaten zu verschaffen.

‚Ist der Kleine wirklich so gut, wie Guide behauptet?', fragte Ease still Bonewhite, der neben ihm in einer Ecke des Labors stand und den anderen zusah.

‚Ja', lautete die schlichte Antwort.

‚Ich habe deine Berichte über eure ersten gemeinsamen _Ausflüge_ gelesen… er scheint ja doch etwas eigenwillig zu sein', meinte Ease, dem langweilig war und der sich unterhalten wollte.

‚Ja', entgegnete Bonewhite, dem weniger nach einer Unterhaltung zumute war.

‚Guide meint, ihr habt euch angefreundet?' Ease war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

‚Ja.'

_Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein_, dachte Ease, der an sich mit Bonewhites Einsilbigkeit recht gut umgehen konnte. ‚Gut. Du hast dich viel zu sehr von allem und jedem zurückgezogen gehabt. Unsere Königin hatte sich schon Gedanken um dich gemacht.'

Obwohl er sich äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ, durchfuhr Bonewhite kurz eine Welle von Panik. Er wollte Snow nicht auffallen. Er wollte gar nicht von ihr beachtet werden. Und erst recht würde er ihr nie wieder beim Ankleiden helfen wollen. Aus Angst, unangebracht zu reagieren. Und anschließend von Guide auf grausame Art und Weise in den nächsten Lebenszyklus geschickt zu werden.

‚Sie mag dich', setzte Ease lächelnd hinzu, der seinen ehemaligen Kampfgefährten nun endlich zum Reden bringen wollte.

Bonewhite drehte langsam den Kopf zu Ease herum und meinte: ‚Warst du es nicht, dem Lightning seine Habseligkeiten aus einer Luftschleuse entsorgt hatte?'

‚Ja…' Ease knurrte leise, als er an diese Begebenheit zurückdachte.

‚Anscheinend hast du daraus nicht allzu viel gelernt', stellte Bonewhite fest und bleckte ein wenig die Zähne.

‚Ich habe daraus gelernt, wie wenig man Guide trauen sollte, der bei dieser Geschichte seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte!' Nun knurrte Ease recht vernehmlich.

„Ich bin drin!", rief Blueface freudig aus und Guide stürzte geradezu zu dem kleinen Cleverman hinüber, um mit auf die Anzeigen schauen zu können.

Auch Bonewhite ging zu Bluefaces Arbeitsplatz, nachdem er Ease einen strengen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Als Waffen- und Taktikoffizier war er nur wenig höhergestellt in der Hierarchie ihres Hives als der Meister der Drohnen, aber es genügte, um Respekt einfordern zu können.

Unzählige Daten rollten über den Bildschirm und weder Guide noch Bonewhite konnten so schnell mitlesen, wie Blueface sich durch die Archive blätterte. „Hmmm…", machte der Cleverman, dann hielt er den Datenstrom an und deutete auf die Anzeige: „Dieses Labor wurde nur wenige Jahrzehnte dauerhaft genutzt - die letzte Eintragung ist von vor über sechstausend Jahren. Aber es scheint weder das Erste noch das Letzte gewesen zu sein, das Iceflame einrichtete."

„In der Tat… dort steht sein Name!", entfuhr es Guide, der immer noch letzte Zweifel daran gehabt hatte, es hier mit einem Labor des Flüchtlings zu tun zu haben. „Steht dort auch, warum es aufgegeben wurde?"

Wieder ließ Blueface die Daten in atemberaubendem Tempo über die Anzeige laufen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es scheinen immer mehr Wraith hier mitgearbeitet zu haben… vielleicht wurden die Räumlichkeiten zu klein? Aber aufgegeben… hm. Nein, hier steht nichts davon. Aber… es gibt konkrete Hinweise auf mindestens zwei weitere Labore!"

Guide strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er sich Bonewhite zuwendete, der keinerlei Emotion zeigte. „Ich hatte Recht! Dieses Labor stammt von Iceflame!"

_Alter Mann, wir wissen immer noch nicht, ob Iceflame auch wirklich Fever war… ist_, dachte der Blade, dem es schwer fiel, allzu viel Hoffnung zu empfinden.

„Gibt es Adressen für den Sternenring, wo wir die anderen Labore finden können?", fragte Ease nüchtern und kam näher. Ihm erschien diese ganze Mission wie ein typischer Zeitvertreib von Guide, um der Langeweile der Wachen zu entgehen. Ihre Königin hatte bestimmt, dass Guide und Ease eine gemeinsame Wache zu führen hatten – nicht zuletzt, um die Spannungen zwischen den beiden Männern abzubauen. Doch statt seinen Pflichten auf dem Hive nachzukommen, nutzte der Commander jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, irgendetwas Obskures untersuchen zu können.

„Nein, nicht direkt", antwortete Blueface und runzelte die Stirn, „es gibt Decknamen für die Planeten… und einige verschlüsselte Dateien… dafür werde ich etwas Zeit benötigen… hm…" Wieder ließ der Cleverman die Datenkolonnen über den Monitor laufen, tippte etwas ein, runzelte die Stirn und war innerhalb von Minuten in seiner ganz eigenen Welt.

Auch Guide widmete sich wieder einem anderen Computerzugang, den Blueface ihm frei geschaltet hatte. Die beiden Blades zogen sich wieder in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück und beobachteten stumm das Geschehen. Während Bonewhite sich dazu zwang, nicht noch mehr Hoffnung zu empfinden, starrte Ease nur stoisch lächelnd Löcher in die Luft. Bis ihm zu langweilig wurde und er still fragte: ‚Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spiel? Ich habe Würfel dabei…'

Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn, dann antwortete er: ‚Lass uns dafür nach oben gehen.'

Sie ließen eine Drohne bei den Wissenschaftlern und erklommen die Treppe. Im oberen Labor hockten sie sich nieder und begannen zu würfeln. Nach gut drei Stunden gesellte sich Guide zu ihnen und schaute dem Spiel zu, bevor er selbst mitzuspielen verlangte.

„Was ist mit euren Analysen?", fragte Ease beiläufig.

„Ich komme einfach nicht auf die Ebene, auf die Blueface Zugriff hat. Der Junge ist wirklich einer der besten seines Fachs, keine Frage…", gab Guide Schultern zuckend zu und würfelte eine Siebzehn. „Ich lade gerade herunter was ich kann, aber die Hauptarbeit muss er allein machen."

Mit einer glatten Zehn stach Bonewhite den Commander aus und gab schweigend an Ease weiter, der seinen eigenen Wurf mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln betrachtete. „Diese Runde geht dann wohl an mich. Warum wurde er noch einmal verjagt?"

„Weil Sundancer keine umsichtige oder gar geduldige Königin ist, wie es ihre Mutter zumindest gelegentlich war", entgegnete Guide, „ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Blueface nicht schon als Anwärter Außerordentliches vollbracht haben soll. Er ist vielleicht etwas schwierig von Zeit zu Zeit, aber er ist… gut. Mehr als das."

_Schwierig ist gar kein Ausdruck_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf. Blueface tappte von einem Unglück zum nächsten Missgeschick – und zog ihn oft genug mit hinein. Einerseits war der Cleverman extrem anhänglich, andererseits sehr auf Distanz bedacht. Er war um sein Aus- und Ansehen bemüht, vergaß aber alles um sich herum - einschließlich sich selbst – wenn er in einer Arbeit steckte. Dann ähnelte er Fever nur umso mehr. Bonewhite schluckte und erhob sich. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zum Würfeln und ging vor die Tür des Labors, um frische Luft zu schnappen – um keine Minute später triefend nass wieder hinein zu kommen. „Es regnet", konstatierte er und schüttelte sich kurz.

„Ja…", brummte Guide, dem Eases Würfe gar nicht gefallen wollten, „es ist gerade Regenzeit…"

Mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer schritt Bonewhite die Treppe hinunter und gesellte sich zu Blueface, der ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Schweigend tippte der Cleverman auf der Konsole herum, vor der er stand und las angestrengt die Anzeigen ab.

Eine Weile schaute der Blade stumm zu, dann seufzte er leise und streifte versehentlich den Arm seines Freundes, woraufhin Blueface mit einem Satz zur Seite sprang und die Krallen zur Verteidigung bereit empor hielt.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Bonewhite leise, der Bluefaces Herz noch in vier Schritten Abstand pochen zu hören glaubte.

Der Cleverman atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe, dann meinte er: „Schon gut. Schleich dich nur nicht mehr so an…"

_Ich hätte laut Singen und Poltern können, du hättest mich nicht bemerkt_, dachte Bonewhite, nickte jedoch und fragte: „Hast du noch etwas Interessantes gefunden?"

„Allerdings", antwortete Blueface und wies auf die Anzeige, „allmählich verstehe ich den Verschlüsselungscode, mit dem die Clevermen hier alles sicherten. Er ist recht kompliziert, aber… hier haben mindestens ein Dutzend Wraith im Laufe der Zeit gearbeitet. Und sie scheinen etwas Großes geplant zu haben…"

A/N: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit mal wieder – mein RL (und besonders meine mittlerweile chronische Schniefnase) halten mich ganz gut auf Trab. An Ideen mangelt es mir mal wieder nicht, nur wie üblich an der leidigen Zeit. Aber alles wird guuuut… ist zumindest mein Motto des Jahres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Was meinst du mit ‚Großes'?", fragte Guide, während er selbst die Anzeigen studierte.

„Etwas, das viele Teilgebiete der Wissenschaften umfasst. Von Astrophysik über Waffen- und Antriebstechnik, Molekularchemie, Quantenforschung, theoretische Dimensionsmathematik bis hin zu Xenobiologie. Einige der Forschungsbereiche sind nicht einmal auf unserem Hive vertreten…", antwortete Blueface.

Ease seufzte innerlich. Er hatte nie großes Interesse für die Wissenschaften gehegt. Fever war sein Freund gewesen, aber sonst konnte er mit Clevermen noch nie etwas anfangen. Die meisten der Wraith, die sich diesem Bereich ihrer Gesellschaft verschrieben hatten, waren in den Augen des Blades einfach nur zu weich für den Militärdienst. Blueface war für ihn das beste Beispiel für sein Vorurteil: zu klein, zu schmächtig und viel zu leicht einzuschüchtern – andererseits schien er aber wirklich großes Talent zu besitzen.

„Selbst wenn es einer Tatsache entspricht, dass in der Zeitspanne zwischen Iceflames Flucht und dem Ende der Aufzeichnungen hier sich die meisten Hives in den ersten Winterschlafphasen befanden, so ist doch anzunehmen, dass es aufgefallen wäre, wenn die klügsten Köpfe unserer Gesellschaft verschwunden wären, um in geheimen Laboren zu arbeiten", knurrte Guide ungehalten.

„Sir… so weit ich weiß, waren die ersten Schlafphasen größtenteils sehr chaotisch und unorganisiert. Angeblich soll es sogar einen Hive geben, der bisher noch nie vollständig erwacht ist", sagte Blueface kleinlaut und zog den Kopf ein.

Grollend warf Guide ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. Auch er kannte die Geschichten von dem verschollenen Hive mit der verrückten Königin, die keine Wachen abgestellt hatte – und hielt sie für Unfug. „Hier ist von dem Biotechniker Silent die Rede – ich kannte ihn! Er starb bei einer Forschungsmission auf Telwin. Sehr bedauerlicher Zwischenfall. Er _kann_ gar nicht hier mitgearbeitet haben…"

‚Was, wenn Silent seinen Tod nur inszeniert hatte, um sich unbemerkt absetzen zu können?', gab Bonewhite dem Commander still zu bedenken. Auf den meisten Hives waren die Clevermen unzufrieden mit dem Status, der ihnen zugewiesen wurde. Besonders schlimm war es in den ersten Jahrhunderten nach dem Großen Krieg gewesen, als man kaum noch die Notwendigkeit für weiteren technischen Fortschritt sah. Ein überlegener Feind war aus der Galaxie vertrieben worden, die widernatürlichen Maschinenwesen ruhig gestellt und eine weitere fortschrittliche Spezies ebenfalls aufgebracht und verdrängt. Dafür war die Nahrung knapp und die Clevermen häufig unterbeschäftigt und als unnütze Ressourcenverschwender angesehen. War es wirklich so unwahrscheinlich, dass der eine oder andere Wissenschaftler ein Leben in Freiheit den Feindseligkeiten auf den Hives vorzog?

‚Du meinst, er könnte sich Iceflame aus freien Stücken angeschlossen haben, statt weiterhin unter Wolfheart zu dienen?', fragte Guide mental zurück und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als der Blade fast unmerklich nickte. ‚Aber wie soll er Kontakt aufgenommen haben?'

‚Ich weiß es nicht', antwortete Bonewhite still, ‚aber die Möglichkeit ist nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen, oder?'

‚Nein, ist es nicht.' Guide seufzte. An Blueface gerichtet fragte er laut: „Hast du herausgefunden, wo sich die anderen beiden Labore befanden?"

„Ja, Sir", entgegnete der Cleverman mit unterdrücktem Stolz, „eines scheint auf Golltra gewesen zu sein, ein wichtigeres aber wohl auf Rulan – eine verlassene Einrichtung der Lanteaner aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg."

Der Commander runzelte die Stirn. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, vor Ewigkeiten auf Rulan gewesen zu sein… war Fever damals schon mit dabei gewesen? Er wendete sich an Bonewhite, der sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ, ob er mit diesem Ort etwas anfangen konnte. Anderseits… wann ließ der Bursche sich überhaupt mal etwas ansehen? „Dann werden wir auf Rulan weitersuchen, sobald wir alle Dateien von hier kopiert haben."

„Das ist bereits geschehen, Sir", sagte Blueface leise.

„Wie bitte? Als ich nach oben ging, wurden mir fünf Stunden Restzeit angegeben für die Datensicherung!"

„Ja, Sir", meinte Blueface noch leiser, „und als ich sah, was Sie beabsichtigten, habe ich die Übertragungsrate vervierfacht, darum…"

„Ach, vergiss es…", knurrte Guide und fletschte die Zähne. Dieser Bengel gab ihm immer wieder das Gefühl, unglaublich alt und rückständig geworden zu sein.

Ease biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Während seiner letzten Wache war Guide keine zwei Jahre insgesamt auf dem Hive", beschwerte sich Lightning erbost, nachdem er die Logbücher studiert hatte.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte Snow gelangweilt und stützte sich auf der Armlehne ihres Thrones auf.

„Meine Königin?", fragte Lightning verwundert und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Nun… wurde das Schiff während seiner Wache nicht vernünftig geführt? Verstieß der Commander damit gegen irgendwelche Regeln?" Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und bekämpfte ihre Abneigung gegen den Hivemaster. Lightning war ein guter Offizier, allerdings trübte seine Wut auf Guide sein Urteilsvermögen. _Und meines wird dadurch getrübt, dass er mein Vater ist_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ich habe genug von deinen kleinlichen Anklagen, Lightning. Komme wieder, wenn du etwas Bedeutungsvolles vorzubringen hast. Bis dahin…" Sie winkte ihn hinaus und seufzte.

Eine Weile saß sie allein in ihrem Thronsaal und überlegte. Dann erhob sie sich und betrat ihre privaten Gemächer. Ein Blick auf das von ihr fallen gelassene Tuch brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. Bonewhite hatte sich beinahe perfekt zusammengerissen. Seine Unsicherheit, als er den Verschluss des Kleides in ihrem Rücken schnüren musste, war ihm kaum anzumerken gewesen. Trotzdem hatte sie seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag vernommen. Und die feine Veränderung seines Geruchs… Niemals würde dieser Blade etwas gegen sie und Guide unternehmen. Er war ihnen beiden treu ergeben. Treuer als Lightning, den sie wohl in der nächsten Zukunft wieder einmal mehr an sich binden müsste…

Auf dem Tisch stand noch der Becher, den Bonewhite ihr gereicht hatte. Es war nicht ihrer, denn dieser stand noch in seiner Nische und wurde Tropfen für Tropfen mit Kondenswasser gefüllt. _Es muss seiner sein_… Kurz dachte sie daran, Noonlight damit zu beauftragen, das Gefäß zurückzubringen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Der junge Anwärter war gerade erst geweckt worden und stand noch völlig neben sich. Es war sicherlich unter ihrer Würde, ihren Lords die Sachen hinterher zu tragen, andererseits war sie neugierig auf Bonewhites Unterkunft.

Lächelnd griff Snow nach dem Becher und betrat die verwaisten Flure ihrer Zenana. Die Drohnen hielten am Eingang zu diesem Bereich des Hives Wache, Lightning war auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt – niemand würde Zeuge werden davon, wie sie die Unterkünfte ihrer Lords aufsuchte. Zunächst kam sie an dem Quartier ihres Vaters vorbei – hier war sie als Kind oft gewesen. Sie hielt im Gehen inne, drehte um und betrat es aus Neugierde. So gut wie nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Es lagen immer noch Würfel in einer Schale auf dem Tisch, es gab einen bequemen und zwei nicht ganz so komfortable Stühle, eine großzügige Schlafnische – und einen Stapel Datenpads, als hätte Guide noch eben damit gearbeitet.

Direkt nebenan lag die Unterkunft von Ease. Als Snow eintrat, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sie war sicher, bis vor einigen Stunden war dieser Raum perfekt aufgeräumt gewesen – bis der Pallax hindurchgewirbelt war. Kleidung war aus den Wandverschlägen gezogen und teilweise wieder zurück gestopft worden, Schmuck und Silberdraht lag überall auf dem Tisch verstreut, mehrere Paare Stiefel lagen umher – irgendwer würde bis zu seiner Rückkehr sicherlich schon aufräumen, so dachte Ease gewiss. Aber Snow würde dafür sorgen, dass dem nicht so wäre. Der Blade sollte ruhig selbst Hand an seine Unordnung legen…

Etwas näher am Ausgang befanden sich Bonewhites Räume und Snow legte neugierig den Kopf schräg, als sich die Türmembranen öffneten. In einer größeren Nische befanden sich Halterungen für ein komplettes Schwerter-Set. Allerdings waren etliche Plätze unbelegt – wahrscheinlich hatte der Blade sich vor seiner Abreise gut ausgerüstet. Was sicherlich sehr vorausschauend war wenn man bedachte, in wessen Begleitung er sich befand. Guide war bekannt für kleinere Unglücksfälle auf Missionen… Erneut musste Snow lächeln. Wenn man ihrem Vater lauschte, war die Tatsache, dass es fast ausschließlich sein Verdienst gewesen war, dass der Große Krieg gegen die Lanteaner damals ausbrach, nichts als ein dummer Zufall gewesen.

Sie stellte den Becher an seinen Platz und schaute sich weiter um. Auch hier stand eine Schale mit Würfeln auf dem Tisch. Und unter dem Tisch eines der abgenutztesten Paar Stiefel, das sie je gesehen hatte. Die Sohlen waren abgelaufen, das Leder brüchig und die Schnürsenkel mehrfach zusammen geknotet. Trotzdem klebte noch frische Erde darunter – wahrscheinlich hatte Bonewhite damit erst vor einigen Stunden noch seine letzte Kontrollrunde um den Hive gemacht. _Diese Dinger gehören entsorgt_, dachte sie, _warum hebt er sie noch auf?_

Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle am Tisch. Bis auf die Stiefel und die Waffenhalterung verriet ihr hier nichts etwas von der Persönlichkeit des Bewohners. Was sie nur noch neugieriger machte. Entschlossen erhob sie sich und öffnete den nächsten Wandverschlag: ordentlich zusammengelegte und gestapelte Kleidung. In dem Verschlag darunter zwei Paar Stiefel: eines in gutem Zustand, eines bisher anscheinend noch nie getragen.

Snow runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es an einer anderen Wand. Hier fanden sich ein paar Spiele – von einigen hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört. Und dann fand sie endlich etwas, das ihr wirklich etwas verraten könnte: einen Bildprojektor. Sie nahm ihn heraus und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Vorsichtig aktivierte sie das Gerät und stellte es auf die Tischplatte. Das erste dreidimensionale Bild das sich aufbaute war von einem Wraith, der Bonewhite zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah – allerdings ohne Tätowierung und mit einem streng zurückgebundenen Zopf. _Das muss wohl Fever sein_, dachte sie und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Die nächste Projektion war von einem älteren Blade, der aufrecht wie eine Statue dastand, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und mit wachsamem Blick. Sie konnte sich nicht an diesen Offizier erinnern, aber er schien Bonewhite viel zu bedeuten. Die nächste Projektion zeigte ihren Vater in einer Tracht der Clevermen zur Zeit des Krieges. Es folgten noch viele Abbilder von Blades, von denen sie kaum einen erkannte. Gown war darunter, der legendäre Taktikoffizier, dessen letzter Schüler Bonewhite gewesen war. Ein Pilot mit kahl rasiertem Schädel und mehr Tätowierungen als Snow jemals an einem einzigen Wraith gesehen hatte. Eine riesige Drohne, von deren Bedeutung Guide ihr vor langer Zeit einmal erzählte.

Die einzige neuere Aufnahme zeigte einen lächelnden Blueface.

Die Königin ließ den Projektor verlöschen und starrte noch eine Weile ins Nichts. Dann stand sie auf, räumte das Gerät weg und ging gedankenverloren in ihre eigenen Räume zurück.

A/N: Der Hive, der nicht erwacht ist, könnte unter Umständen die Nummer 53 tragen… einen schönen Gruß von mir an Draco-Stellaris, der Zeichnerin eines der witzigsten Webcomics überhaupt. Niemals aufgeben, niemals kapitulieren! Du hast Fans überall!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", zischte Ease sie an, kaum dass sie aus dem Ereignishorizont geschritten waren.

Das Portal verlöschte und die Wraith standen in absoluter Dunkelheit. Blutgeruch lag in der Luft. Guide suchte aus seinem Mantel eine Leuchtkugel hervor und ließ die kaum murmelgroße Lichtquelle aufsteigen. Für einen Menschen hätte das Licht nie ausgereicht um sich umzuschauen, aber die Augen der Wraith konnten nach einigen Sekunden sehen wie am helllichten Tag.

Die erste Drohne der Vorhut war mit einem glatten Schnitt in der Körpermitte zerteilt worden. Der Oberkörper zuckte noch leicht, doch der Tod des Kriegers war unabwendbar.

„Hast du gesehen, wie das geschehen ist?", fragte Bonewhite, der nur drei Schritte hinter Ease zum Stehen gekommen war.

„Ein kurzer Lichtblitz. Wenn das ein Laser war, dann der komprimierteste, den ich je gesehen habe", antwortete der Meister der Drohnen.

„Anzunehmen, dass die Clevermen hier ihr gesamtes Wissen und Erfindungsgeist gebündelt haben, um sich gegen Besucher von Außen zu verteidigen", brummte Guide, „allerdings muss es auch einen sicheren Weg geben…"

Blueface hatte ein Sensorpad gezückt und scannte die nähere Umgebung. „Drei Energiequellen links von uns, zwei rechts, eine größere am Türdurchgang." Er übermittelte den anderen mental die genauen Standorte und die verbleibenden vier Drohnen und die beiden Blades hoben ihre Stunner und zielten. Funken stoben grell empor, als die Energieladungen die Fallen überlasteten, dann sorgte wieder nur die winzige Leuchtkugel, die einige Handbreit über ihren Köpfen schwebte, für Helligkeit.

„Keine elektronischen Sicherungen mehr zu erkennen", meldete Blueface, beobachtete aber weiterhin angestrengt die Anzeigen.

_Willkommen auf Rulan – wo Sie ihre Drohnen schneller verlieren als befürchtet_, dachte Ease und fletschte die Zähne, während er knurrte: „Heißt das, nun können uns nur noch mechanische Fallen in den nächsten Lebenszyklus befördern?"

„Nur, wenn du deinen Aufgaben nicht nachkommst und in deiner Wachsamkeit nachlässig bist", brummte Guide, „das bequeme Leben auf dem Hive hat dich verweichlicht! Und nun weiter, hier gibt es noch weitaus mehr als nur einen stockdunklen Sternenringraum!" _Zumindest so weit ich mich erinnere_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Die kleine Lichtquelle folgte ihnen schwebend, als sie durch staubige Gänge mit stickiger Luft gingen. Die Architektur der Lanteaner, ihres alten Feindes, war hier und dort mit organischer Technologie ergänzt oder überbrückt worden. Das Sensorpad zeigte eine Energiequelle einige hundert Schritt weiter an und bald hörten und spürten die Wraith das Pulsieren einer Gezom-Zelle im Ruhezustand, einem Generator, wie er auch auf ihren Schiffen Verwendung fand.

„Die Lanteaner hatten ihre Energiequellen noch ausgebaut, bevor sie diese Einrichtung aufgaben", meinte Guide, als sie den Generatorraum erreichten. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatten Guide und Blueface die Energieversorgung wiederhergestellt und die Lichter gingen an, nur Sekunden nachdem die mannsgroße Gezom-Zelle schnurrend ihren vollen Betrieb aufgenommen hatte. Auch in diesem Raum waren die toten Leitungen der Lanteaner mit organischen ergänzt worden.

„Ah ja… gut. Lasst uns nun nach einem der Labore suchen", meinte Guide beschwingt und wies Ease an, seine Drohnen vorauszuschicken.

Schnell stellten sie fest, dass sie sich in einem unterirdischen Bauwerk befanden. Oder genauer gesagt, in einem Berg. Es gab nur einen Raum, der an einer Außenseite lag. Große Fenster gaben den Blick auf eine beängstigende Umgebung frei.

„Hohe vulkanische Aktivität", stellte Blueface fest und verbarg sein Entsetzen nur schlecht, als er durch eine der zehn Schritt hohen Glasscheiben auf das Plateau davor sah.

Graue und schwarze Asche wurde von thermischen Winden immer wieder aufgewirbelt, während in wenigen Meilen Entfernung mehrere kleine Lavageysire flüssiges Gestein in glühenden Fontänen verschossen.

„Entzückend. Erinnert mich an etwas", meinte Ease kalt grinsend, „ich glaube, damals kamen wir nur durch einen Zufall mit heiler Haut davon!"

„Damals waren wir im Krieg und wurden beschossen, falls du dich _genau_ erinnerst", knurrte Guide, dem das Zusammenzucken des kleinen Clevermans bei Eases Worten nicht entgangen war.

Bonewhite schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Guide und Ease würden niemals ihre Sticheleien aufgeben. Und er war es leid, ihnen dabei zuzuhören. Er gesellte sich zu Blueface, der eine Arbeitsstation untersuchte. Der ganze Raum war ein einziges riesiges Labor. Größer als jedes Zentrallabor auf einem Hive, das der Cleverman je gesehen hatte. Von den Ausmaßen her kam dieser Ort fast an eine der Versammlungshallen heran, in denen in Wachphasen Schaukämpfe und Spiele stattfanden.

„Der Zugangscode ist der gleiche wie auf Korbas… ich schalte jetzt die Konsolen frei…", meinte Blueface nachdenklich und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

‚Was ist?', fragte Bonewhite seinen Freund still, der nach kurzem Zögern mental entgegnete: ‚Das ist zu einfach. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht…'

Der Blade nickte und sah sich genauer um. Wenn es Fallen an den Computerkonsolen gab dann keine, die er entdecken konnte. Auch Ease war misstrauisch geworden und ließ seine Drohnen ausschwärmen. Einzig Guide schien unbekümmert und blätterte in den Dateien, wobei er hin und wieder anerkennend brummte.

„Sir… wir könnten ein Problem bekommen…", sagte Blueface etwas später, nachdem er seine Konsole verlassen hatte und mit einem Scanner zurück an die Glasscheiben getreten war.

„… was für eines…?", fragte Guide abwesend und schaute nicht einmal auf.

„Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten oder Stunden könnte ein Vulkan in der Nähe ausbrechen und der zu erwartende Lavastrom wird auf dem Plateau vor diesen Fenstern vorbei fließen… die allerdings für solche Temperaturen nicht ausgelegt sind." Er ließ den Scanner sinken und schaute zum Commander hinüber, der sich nun auch endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Was könnte uns schlimmstenfalls erwarten?", fragte Guide und runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Lava wird die Scheiben zum Schmelzen bringen und in diesen Raum eindringen, von dort aus in die restliche Einrichtung einsickern und schließlich den Sternenring umfließen, der aufgrund seiner metallurgischen Beschaffenheit wahrscheinlich den halben Berg sprengen wird", antwortete der Cleverman, „Schlimmstenfalls. Es sei denn…" Er verstummte und trat zurück an die Konsole, an der er zuvor gearbeitet hatte.

Guide knurrte ungeduldig, bis Blueface endlich meinte: „Es sei denn, es wäre möglich, den Tarn- und Schutzschild der Einrichtung wieder zu reaktivieren. Ursprünglich war dies eine anthropologische Beobachtungsstation, die…"

„Unwichtig. Warum ist sie deaktiviert und warum arbeitest du noch nicht daran?", grollte Guide mit gefletschten Zähnen, „ich werde in der Zwischenzeit alles an Daten kopieren was ich kann. Und ihr zwei", er nickte Ease und Bonewhite zu, „werdet mir dabei helfen! Wenn wir die Stellung nicht halten können will ich nicht mit leeren Händen gehen!"

Ease schaute zu Bonewhite und rollte mit den Augen. ‚Guide wie er leibt und lebt. Sei froh, dass du in einer anderen Wache bist…'

Bonewhite erwiderte nichts, sondern machte sich wie befohlen an die Arbeit. Gut zwei Stunden später, in denen sie etliche Speicherkristalle mit Dateien gefüllt hatten, meinte Guide: „Das sind schlichtweg unglaubliche Forschungsergebnisse! Wir dürfen nichts davon übersehen… was macht das Schutzschild?"

„Ich arbeite daran", entgegnete Blueface gehetzt, „aber eine der Transformatorspulen draußen auf dem Plateau scheint defekt… ich muss dort hinaus und…"

„Das kann eine der Drohnen übernehmen", knurrte Guide und wies Ease an, einen der Krieger unter Bluefaces Kontrolle zu stellen.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen öffnete der kleine Cleverman eine der Glastüren zum Plateau und schickte die Drohne einige hundert Schritt hinaus auf die Ebene, um an einem der Transformatorkästen dort zu arbeiten.

Nach einer Weile schaute Bonewhite auf und wollte Blueface etwas fragen, da er auf eine Sperre gestoßen war, die er nicht umgehen konnte. Doch der Cleverman war nicht mehr mit ihnen im Labor. Stattdessen hatte er sich zu der ungeschickten Drohne draußen auf der Hochebene gesellt und werkelte selbst an den Energietransformatoren für das Schutzschild.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ die Wraith zusammenzucken – der Vulkan war ausgebrochen. Buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde gelang es Blueface das Kraftfeld zu aktivieren, das sich mit einem gelblichen Schimmern über dem Plateau aufbaute und bis zum Berghang über ihnen ausbreitete.

Guide rannte hinüber zu der Konsole, an der Blueface gearbeitet hatte und fauchte. „Der Schutzschild hält die meiste Hitze ab, aber der pyroklastische Strom ist schnell… und extrem heiß! Sie müssen sofort hier wieder hinein und die Tür geschlossen werden, sonst werden wir trotz des Schildes alle verglühen!"

Die Blades waren zur geöffneten Glastür geeilt und riefen die beiden zurück, doch der Weg war zu weit. Kurz entschlossen wies Ease die Drohne an, den Cleverman zur Tür zu schleudern, was diese auch tat.

Hart krachte Blueface mit dem Kopf voran gegen die Fensterscheiben und Ease und Bonewhite zogen den bewusstlosen Körper ins Innere. Doch für die Drohne war es zu spät – sie mussten die Tür schließen und fassungslos mit ansehen, wie der Körper des Kriegers trotz des Schutzschildes Feuer fing und verglühte.

Ease biss sich auf die Lippen. _Da waren es nur noch drei_, dachte er und seufzte innerlich. Früher hatte er nie verstehen können, warum Firehead, einer seiner Vorgänger als Meister der Drohnen, sich jedes Mal so derart aufregen konnte, wenn einer der Krieger fiel – mittlerweile wusste er, dass der Verlust bei jedem einzelnen wahrhaft schmerzen konnte.

Bonewhite betrachtete stumm Blueface, der besinnungslos mit einer stark blutenden Kopfwunde zu seinen Füßen lag. Er hockte sich nieder und legte den Kopf schräg. Der Cleverman war schlau genug gewesen, sich vor ihrer Reise ausreichend zu nähren und Bonewhite konnte spüren, wie sein Freund sich langsam erholte.

Guide runzelte die Stirn, als er selbst zu Blueface schaute, dann sagte er: „Schädelbruch. In höchstens einer Stunde ist er wieder der Alte. Und wenn die Herren mir bis dahin helfen würden, die Datenbänke weiter zu kopieren, sollte er der Einzige sein, dem heute diese Verletzung widerfährt – klar soweit?" Wütend fixierte er vor allem Ease, der fasziniert die glühenden Lavaströme betrachtete, die dort draußen gegen das Schutzschild stießen und zurückgeworfen wurden.

Die Wraith arbeiteten eine Weile schweigend, bis ein leises Stöhnen sie aufhorchen ließ: Blueface kam wieder zu sich und rappelte sich zum Sitzen auf, wobei er seinen schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

‚Wie geht es dir?', fragte Bonewhite seinen Freund mental, der ihn daraufhin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anschaute.

‚Tut mir Leid, das mit deinem Kopf', meinte Ease still zu dem Cleverman und lächelte entschuldigend.

‚Wird auch Zeit', übermittelte Guide seinem Schützling im Geist, ‚hier ist eine Sperre, die wir bisher nicht umgehen konnten, da musst du ran!'

Blueface erhob sich vom Boden, schaute von einem zum anderen und fragte: „Wer seid ihr? Und wer bin ich?"

A/N: Es wurde nie gesagt, aus was für einer Quelle die Wraith die Energie für ihre Schiffe und anderen Einrichtungen beziehen, nur, dass sie nicht an die ZPMs heranreicht von der Leistung her. Die Gezom-Zelle ist eine Erfindung von mir – absolut kein Canon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„… und das wird dann eine neue Trainingsdisziplin für deine Drohnen, ja? _Clevermenschleudern_ für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene – dieser Wurf war auf jeden Fall schon mal eine NIETE!"

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn er auch draußen verbrannt wäre? Erstaunlich, dass diese Scheiben überhaupt so viel Hitze aushalten…"

„Wäre die Drohne nicht verbrannt, hätte ich sie jetzt eigenhändig umgebracht, das sollte dir klar sein!"

„Oh ja, sicher. Was ist schon eine Drohne… schließlich gehen auf dein Konto inzwischen mehr von ihnen, die auf irgendwelchen von deinen seltsamen Missionen gestorben sind als damals im ganzen Krieg!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du es gewesen, der _damals_ die meisten Drohnen im Einsatz verloren hat!"

„Eindrucksvoll! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein ausgedörrtes Hirn noch in der Lage ist, sich so weit zurück zu entsinnen!"

„Ich kann mich noch an ganz andere Dinge erinnern, Bürschchen!"

„Oha, die vertrocknete Mumie hat gesprochen…"

„Wage es nicht, mich herauszufordern! Ich bin immerhin noch dein Commander!"

„Und ich bin derjenige, der deinem derzeitigen Lieblingsspielzeug mit diesem _‚Wurf'_ das Leben gerettet hat!"

„Weshalb ich jetzt wer weiß wie lang darauf warten kann, dass er sich wieder erinnert, wer er ist und wie man diese Sperren umgehen kann!"

Mit staunend geöffnetem Mund folgte Blueface dem Streit von Guide und Ease. Neben ihm stand schweigend Bonewhite, der sich einfach nur zurück auf den Hive wünschte. Oder wenigstens weit weg von diesen Streithammeln. Auch dem Cleverman wurde es zu viel und er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute sich anscheinend nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

‚Keine Angst, die benehmen sich fast immer so', meinte der Blade mental zu ihm und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ‚nur verzichten sie normalerweise auf Zeugen von außerhalb der Zenana…'

‚Warum erzählst du mir das?', fragte Blueface still zurück, ‚Kennen wir uns gut?'

Bonewhite wendete sich zu ihm um und verbarg den schmerzhaften Stich, den er bei dieser Äußerung verspürt hatte. ‚Ja. Wir sind Freunde.'

Blueface zögerte einen Moment, dann meinte er: ‚Ja… das fühlt sich richtig an. Mit diesen beiden da…'

‚… bist du nicht befreundet', beendete Bonewhite den Gedanken und fügte für sich hinzu: _und ich frage mich, warum ich eigentlich Guide einen Freund nenne_. ‚Aber du schuldest beiden Respekt, egal, wie… sie sich derzeit aufführen mögen.'

Er nickte, dann fragte Blueface: ‚Ich bin also Cleverman?'

‚Ja. Einer der Besten', antwortete Bonewhite und fletschte kurz die Zähne, als Guide kurz drohend die rechte Hand gegen Ease erhob. Er würde es nicht zulassen, dass der Commander den Meister der Drohnen verletzte – ihre Königin hatte ihm vor der Abreise befohlen, auf die beiden Acht zu geben und sie notfalls vor sich selbst zu schützen.

‚Und wir suchen deinen Bruder?', fragte Blueface mit gerunzelter Stirn, ‚kenne ich ihn?'

Bonewhite presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er still antwortete: ‚Nein. Er verschwand lange vor deinem Schlupf.'

‚Bin ich auch dein Bruder?', fragte Blueface, dem der Blade immer vertrauter vorkam.

‚Ich…', begann Bonewhite, wurde dann jedoch von dem eskalierendem Streit abgelenkt. „Das reicht jetzt!", donnerte er, woraufhin Ease und Guide sich ihm fauchend zuwendeten und die erhobenen Nährhände zögernd senkten, „Wir haben zu tun!"

Guide grollte vernehmlich, als er an dem Waffen- und Taktikoffizier vorbeistürmte, um wieder an einer der Konsolen zu arbeiten. Ease bleckte noch einmal kurz die Zähne, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und trat zu Bonewhite und Blueface hinüber. „Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich bald wieder", meinte er lächelnd zu dem Cleverman und machte sich ebenfalls wieder an die Arbeit.

Auch Bonewhite trat an den Platz, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, zurück und bedeutete Blueface, ihm zuzuschauen. Neugierig trat der wesentlich kleinere Wraith näher und verfolgte aufmerksam, wie der Blade sich bemühte, alle zugänglichen Dateien zu kopieren. Nach einer kurzen Weile drängte er sich selbst an die Tastatur und biss sich vor Konzentration auf die Lippen. Fehlermeldungen erklangen und Guide und Ease reckten alarmiert die Köpfe.

Wieselflink huschten die schmalen Finger des Clevermans über die Tasten, gaben Zeichen- und Zahlenkolonnen ein, bis die Fehlermeldungen verstummten und eine neue Ebene des Archivs geöffnet war. Guide war hinter ihn getreten und schob ihn ungeduldig zur Seite, um selbst zu übernehmen.

Stumm trat Blueface zurück und wunderte sich über sich selbst.

‚Wie ich schon meinte: du bist einer der Besten', übermittelte ihm Bonewhite zusammen mit Respekt und Stolz, den er für seinen Freund empfand.

Auch Ease nickte ihm respektvoll zu, dann jedoch gefror dessen Lächeln, als er an Blueface vorbei schaute. „Ich glaube, wir könnten bald ein Problem bekommen…"

Guide knurrte nur ungehalten, aber Blueface und Bonewhite drehten sich nun um und bleckten die Zähne. „Commander? Die Glasscheiben beginnen zu schmelzen", fasste Bonewhite die Situation ruhig und gefasst zusammen, während neben ihm der Cleverman mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach Luft schnappte.

Auch wenn das Energieschild auf dem Hochplateau die dünnflüssige Lava und die meiste Hitze abhielt, so würden die von den Lanteanern so kunstvoll verzierten Fensterscheiben nicht ewig der Glut standhalten.

Nun hob auch Guide den Kopf und starrte auf die sich allmählich verformenden Glasscheiben. Fauchend befahl er: „Los, alles einsammeln! Wir treffen uns im Sternenringraum!" und sprang davon.

„Wo will er hin?", fragte Ease verärgert, während er etliche Speicherkristalle mit einem einzigen Wisch seines Unterarmes von einer Konsole in eine Ausrüstungstasche beförderte.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, sondern drückte Blueface nur eine Tasche auf und schickte ihn zum Ausgang des Raumes. Sekunden später hatten die Blades und die verbliebenen Drohnen ihre gesamte Ausrüstung verstaut und verließen das Labor. Sie schlossen die Tür hinter sich und versiegelten sie, auch wenn ihnen das kaum Zeit einbringen würde, sobald die Fensterfront nachgeben würde.

Eilig rannten sie zum Raum mit dem Sternenring und Ease wollte gerade die Adresse ihres Hives wählen, als Guide hereinstürmte und rief: „Weg da! Ich mache das!" Auf dem Arm trug er einen Computerspeicherkern, den er an den Blade übergab, dann hämmerte er schleunigst eine Ringadresse auf das Anwahlgerät ein.

Blueface zuckte zusammen, als die Energieentladung des neu gebildeten Wurmlochs bis zur Mitte des Raumes wirbelte. Er entsann sich dunkel an so etwas, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Erinnerung war.

‚Komm schon! Wir müssen weg von hier!', drängte Bonewhite ihn still und der Cleverman zögerte kurz, bevor er dem Blade durch den Ereignishorizont folgte. Von Guide und Ease wusste er nicht, was er zu halten hatte, aber Bonewhite vertraute er, hatte er beschlossen. Dessen Sorge, Respekt und… Freundschaft schienen ihm aufrichtig. Außerdem fühlte er sich bei dem zurückhaltenden Wraith sicher.

Auf der anderen Seite empfing sie eisige Kälte.

„Das ist nicht unser Hive!", stellte Ease fauchend fest, als Guide durch den Ring folgte und das Wurmloch sich schloss.

„Ganz recht", entgegnete Guide ungerührt, „dies ist Golltra, wo sich das andere Labor von Iceflame befinden soll."

„Bitte was?" Ease ließ den Speicherkern verblüfft sinken. „Blueface kann sich an nichts erinnern und du ziehst nicht einmal in Erwägung, diese Mission zumindest kurz zu unterbrechen? Geschweige denn, sie _ab_zubrechen?"

„Warum sollte ich?", gab Guide verärgert zurück und zückte einen Scanner, um die verschneite Ebene zu untersuchen, auf der sie standen. „Offensichtlich hat er nicht vergessen, wie er einen Computer zu bedienen hat. Der Rest kommt von allein."

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor und blinzelte der grellen Sonne entgegen, die Schnee und Eis um sie herum gefährlich glitzern ließ, die Temperaturen aber nicht einmal annähernd in Richtung Gefrierpunkt anzuheben vermochte.

‚Du weißt genau, dass Snow ihn beinahe sofort heilen könnte!', meinte Ease still zu Guide und ballte die Fäuste, nachdem er den Speicherkern an eine Drohne übergeben hatte.

‚Er weiß mit Computern umzugehen und scheint Bonewhite zu vertrauen. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn er sich nicht an alles aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnert.' Laut sagte er: „Etwa zehn Meilen in diese Richtung" und deutete auf einen entfernten Gebirgszug, dessen Ausläufer sich silbriggrau von der schillernden weißen Schneedecke abhoben.

‚Ach?', fragte Ease still, ‚meinst du damit die unzähligen Male, wo du ihn wie alle deine Clevermen ausgebeutet und über den Tisch gezogen hast?'

‚Ich meine eher', entgegnete Guide zornig, ‚dass es besser ist, wenn gewisse deprimierende Details seiner Zeit auf der Flucht in Vergessenheit bleiben.'

Ease stutzte, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern schaute nur zu dem verstockten Bonewhite hinüber und dem Cleverman, der laut mit den Zähnen klapperte vor Kälte. _Na, das kann ja was werden_, dachte er und erinnerte sich an eine lange Irrfahrt vor langer Zeit. Nur hatte Fever sie damals begleitet – jetzt suchten sie ihn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Entschlossen stapfte Guide durch den Schnee, ihm voran ging nur eine Drohne als Vorhut, die anderen Wraith folgten mit einigen Schritten Abstand. Normalerweise würde er dies als Geste des Respekts annehmen, aber er wusste, dass sowohl Ease wie auch Bonewhite eher aus Trotz zurückblieben. Blueface folgte schnatternd und bibbernd aber unbedarft.

Der Schädelbruch hatte ihm ziemlich zugesetzt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie Nahrung für den kleinen Cleverman finden mussten. In dieser Eiswüste waren die Aussichten denkbar schlecht, auf Herdentiere zu treffen. Was andererseits aber auch bedeutete, dass sie sich auf neutralem Terrain befanden. Oder zumindest auf einer Welt, auf die keine Königin besonderes Augenmerk gerichtet hatte.

„… ich sehe nichts mehr…", teilte Blueface schlotternd mit und hielt im Laufen inne.

Die anderen Wraith kamen ebenfalls zum Stehen und Guide legte den Kopf schräg. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat er zu dem Cleverman und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Er ist schneeblind, aber das wird sich wieder legen", brummte er und hob den Saum des Ledermantels, den Blueface trug, an. Mit einigen schnellen Griffen hatte er einen Streifen des schwarzen Innenfutters herausgerissen und legte es dem Erblindeten als Augenbinde an. „Jemand muss ihn führen", knurrte Guide in Bonewhites Richtung, der nur mühsam ein wütendes Schnauben unterdrückte und nickte.

Der Blade kam näher und ergriff den Arm seines Freundes, der nicht einmal zusammenzuckte. _Normalerweise wärest du jetzt drei Schritt weit von mir weg gesprungen_, dachte Bonewhite und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Einerseits gefiel ihm das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen, das sein Freund ihm trotz seines Zustands entgegenbrachte, andererseits war ihm nun nur noch bewusster, wie dringend erforderlich es wäre, dass Blueface sich wieder erinnerte, bevor sie auf ihren Hive zurückkehrten. In diesem unwissenden Zustand war er für Lightning oder einen allzu ehrgeizigen Cleverman ein leichtes Ziel.

Der kleine Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und nach einer Weile meinte Ease still zu Guide: ‚Der Kleine muss sich nähren. Wenn seine Heilungskräfte nicht einmal mehr ausreichen, um die Reflektionen des Eises auszugleichen, wird es nicht mehr lang dauern und sein Hunger wird unerträglich brennen.'

‚Das weiß ich', gab Guide unwirsch zurück, ‚der nächste Mensch ist für ihn reserviert. Nur haben wir gerade keinen Proviant dabei, falls du das vergessen haben solltest!'

Ease bleckte daraufhin die Zähne und schaute sich nach Bonewhite und Blueface um. Der Cleverman zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte sich an den Arm des Blades, dessen vorgeschobener Unterkiefer von dessen Wut zeugte. Sonst war Bonewhites Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer und er strahlte keinerlei Emotion aus, aber Ease wusste, dass der andere Guide im Moment wohl am Liebsten bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet hätte. Kurz zuckte der Anflug eines Lächelns über das Gesicht des Kapitäns der Wachmannschaften: seit sie Fever verloren hatten, hatte Bonewhite sich nicht mehr so sehr um das Wohlergehen eines anderen gekümmert wie jetzt um Bluefaces.

_Es hätte damals alles ganz anders kommen können_, schoss es Ease durch den Kopf und er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Guide, der einige Schritte vor ihm lief, gelegentlich auf seinen Scanner schaute und sich mental verschlossen hatte.

Auch Ease hatte es damals schwer getroffen, dass Fever an Königin Stormeye als Wiedergutmachung für einen verlorenen Weidegrund übergeben werden musste. Wie alle hatte er angenommen, dass sein Freund diesen Tag nicht überlebt hatte und im ersten Moment wollte er nur allein sein mit seinem Schmerz. Doch noch am gleichen Abend steuerte er Bonewhites neues Quartier in der Zenana an, wurde jedoch von Guide aufgehalten: „Lass ihn allein. Was er nun am Wenigsten braucht ist Mitleid oder jemand, der ihm von seinem eigenen Leid berichtet."

_Ganz geschickt hast du ihn damals von allen anderen isoliert_, dachte Ease und funkelte ihren Commander in dessen Rücken finster an, _so dass er dachte, niemand sonst würde das Schicksal seines Bruders kümmern. Er und ich, wir hätten damals Freunde werden können, aber das wolltest du nicht, du verschlagener alter Wraith. Du wolltest ihn ganz allein für dich haben, deinen Schützling._

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu Bonewhite und Blueface um, dann dachte er: _Und als er sich auch von dir zurückzog, suchtest du jemanden, der ihn aus der Reserve locken würde. Jemand anderen, um den er sich würde kümmern müssen…_ Ease kam nicht umhin, Guide für seine Taktik und Weitsicht zu bewundern – und zu verfluchen. Er hatte sich lange darum bemüht, eine Freundschaft mit Bonewhite aufzubauen, es dann aber irgendwann im Laufe der Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende aufgegeben. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, gingen sich aber sonst aus dem Weg.

Als sie die ersten felsigen Ausläufer der Gebirgskette erreichten, kam ein scharfer Wind auf der dunkle, schneeschwangere Wolken herantrug. „Wir sollten in Deckung gehen", schlug Ease vor und nahm Witterung auf. Es roch nach einem Schneesturm… und noch etwas anderem. Scharf und ranzig, stechend und doch so schwach, dass er es kaum wahrnahm.

„Nur noch eine Meile, dann sind wir an dem Punkt aus den Aufzeichnungen", gab Guide knurrend zurück.

Ease wendete den Kopf – auch Bonewhite hatte Witterung aufgenommen und innegehalten. ‚Wir sind nicht allein', meinte Ease still zu ihm und Bonewhite nickte, als er seinen Stunner aus dem Mantel zog und Blueface losließ.

Der Cleverman sank erschöpft zu Boden und stöhnte leise, als Ease die Drohnen zu sich rief. Bonewhite hatte Guide informiert, der grollend zu ihnen kam und meinte: „Das wird irgendein Tier sein. Wenn wir im Labor angekommen sind, wird es keinen Gedanken mehr wert sein!"

„Wenn es uns bis dahin nicht gestellt und gefressen hat", meinte Ease süffisant grinsend, „was sagen denn die Aufzeichnungen über die Fauna dieses Planeten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Mit gefletschten Zähnen und einem Blick, der hätte töten können, zog Guide ein Datenpad aus einer der Ausrüstungstaschen hervor, die die Drohnen auf einen Haufen geworfen hatten, den sie nun mit gezückten Stunnergewehren bewachten.

„Kleinere Nager… und eine primitive Urform eines Herdenmenschen. Sehr behaart und karnivor, gut an das Leben in Schnee und Eis angepasst… etwa vier Schritt groß und in Rudeln jagend", las Guide vor und runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm nun ebenfalls die Witterung dieser Wesen wahr – sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt.

„Entzückend. Riesige bepelzte Fleischfresser, mal etwas ganz anderes", witzelte Ease, „Reisen mit Euch, Commander, werden nie langweilig."

‚Demnächst sollten Sie vielleicht schon vor dem Betreten eines fremden Planeten über die dort zu erwartenden Gefahren informiert sein, Sir', meinte Bonewhite still zu Guide, der mit einem Fauchen zurückgab: ‚Lass den Unsinn! Es reicht schon, dass Ease über die Strenge schlägt!' Guide hasste es, wenn Bonewhite sein Missfallen mit einer absolut korrekten Anrede ausdrückte.

‚Das ist nur eine Anregung von mir, Sir, kein Angriff', erwiderte Bonewhite frostig.

Guides Fauchen ging in ein kehliges Knurren über, bevor er sagte: „Wir bleiben hier und warten, was sich tut. Greifen diese Wesen in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht an, hat Blueface sich bis dahin wohl erholt und wir können weiter. Klar soweit?"

Ease und Bonewhite nickten und ließen die Münder geöffnet, um besser wittern zu können. Blueface hatte sich einen Platz zwischen den Ausrüstungstaschen gesucht und atmete schwer – seinen wachsenden Hunger verbarg er nicht. Guide runzelte die Stirn und hielt sich angriffsbereit. Die drei Drohnen hatten ihre Stunnergewehre im Anschlag und beobachteten die Gegend, was angesichts des aufkommenden Schneetreibens nicht allzu viel brachte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, wir hätten Deckung suchen sollen!", rief Ease, als der Schneesturm sie endgültig erreicht hatte.

„Und ich sage, wir hätten es noch bis zum Labor geschafft, wenn ihr nicht…", begann Guide, unterbrach sich dann aber, als eine der Drohnen von den Füßen gerissen wurde und außer Sicht geriet. Schüsse erklangen, dann spürten sie, wie das Leben aus der Drohne rann und sich in einer Flut dunklen Blutes in den Schnee ergoss.

Ease knurrte und begann, wild um sich zu feuern, auch wenn er keine Ziele ausmachen konnte. Die restlichen beiden Drohnen taten es ihm nach und Guide schüttelte den Kopf. Andererseits waren die letzten Bilder, die ihnen die nun getötete Drohne übermittelt hatte, alles andere als beruhigend. Die Wesen, die sie angegriffen, waren mit ihrem weißen Pelz gut getarnt – und hungrig. Sehr hungrig. Sie hatten schon begonnen die Drohne zu fressen, als diese noch am Leben war.

Bonewhite hielt sich zurück und schoss erst, als eine dieser Bestien auf ihn zusprang – allerdings zeigte der Stunner nur wenig Wirkung und der Blade musste ausweichen. Schnaubend steckte er den Stunner ins Holster und zog seine Kurzschwerter aus den Rockschößen seines Mantels. Er wirbelte herum und schlug seinem Angreifer die Klinge ins pelzige Bein.

Kreischend zog sich das Wesen zurück und Bonewhite warf Ease eines seiner Schwerter zu. Guide griff sich das Gewehr der Drohne, die sie als erstes verloren hatten von ihrem Gepäckhaufen, zwischen dem Blueface sich verschanzt hatte. Mit der Schwertseite nach vorn gerichtet hielt er auf einen sich nähernden Schatten zu, der ihn um fast das Doppelte überragte.

Auch die beiden letzten Drohnen richteten die Schwertenden ihrer Gewehre aus und verteidigten sich fauchend. Die beiden Blades trieben mit den Kurzschwertern die ungezählten Angreifer zurück, doch einer entkam ihnen und hielt auf den unbewaffneten Cleverman zu.

Bonewhite stockte der Atem, als er dies sah. „Blueface…"

A/N: Königin der Cliffhanger *fg* - ich schreibe weiter, sobald ich Zeit dafür habe!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Nachdenklich stand Snow in der zweiten Kammer mit den Schlafkapseln ihrer Lords und seufzte innerlich. In jeder Wachphase ihres Hives verlor sie einen ihrer treuesten Diener. Erst in der letzten war Copper von einem Einsatz nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Sie vermisste den scharfzüngigen Witz des Blades, den sie von ihrer Mutter als Lord der Zenana übernommen hatte. Auch wenn ihr Vater nichts davon ahnte, so hatte Snow doch die meisten der Lords (und einige verschwiegene Blades von außerhalb) in den letzten Jahrtausenden zu sich rufen lassen um… aber nach dem Aufstand, den Guide allein schon wegen Ease und Glow gemacht hatte, war es eindeutig besser, wenn er nichts davon erfuhr.

Glow. Sie stand vor seiner Schlafkapsel und legte eine Hand an die Membran. Derzeit der einzige Clevermen in ihrer Zenana. Dafür, dass sie die wissenschaftliche Neugierde ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters geerbt hatte, fühlte sie sich auffallend stark von Blades angezogen, aber Glow war anders als die meisten Clevermen. Er war bescheiden und selbstsicher, unnachgiebig, wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, aber vollkommen unpolitisch wie Ease - und er betete sie an. Ebenso wie Ease.

Sie musste schmunzeln. Wahrscheinlich tötete Ease gerade ihrem Vater den letzten Nerv mit einem seiner vorwitzigen Kommentare. Hoffentlich konnte Bonewhite beide davon abhalten, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen. Blueface würde sicherlich nur ungläubig daneben stehen und sich wundern, was für Umgangsformen im inneren Kreis der Hive-Hierarchie herrschten. Wie gern wäre sie doch bei diesem Abenteuer dabei!

Aber sie war eine Königin. Eine Königin verließ ihren Hive nur zu Verhandlungen mit anderen Königinnen oder um ihre Tochter zu besuchen, sofern sie denn eine hatte. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich und sie zog wutschnaubend ihre Hände von der Kapselmembran. Es half alles nichts, sie brauchte eine Erbin. Und empfangen konnte sie nur, wenn sie sich jemanden in ihr Bett holte. Jemanden, der es wert war, der Vater ihrer Tochter zu sein. Oder zumindest der biologische Erzeuger ihrer anderen Nachkommen.

Es war an der Zeit, sich über die Verdienste der Männer ihrer letzten Wachmannschaft zu informieren. Was sie von Bonewhite und Blueface zu halten hatte, wusste sie. Beide waren loyal und gingen in ihrer Arbeit auf. Aber der kleine Cleverman war psychisch labil. Zwar von überragendem Intellekt, aber etwas in ihm war zerbrochen worden. Sie hatte das bereits gespürt, als er damals zusammen mit seinen Fluchtgefährten um Asyl bat – obwohl sie ihn erst vor einigen Wachen persönlich kennen gelernt hatte. Guide hatte ihr schon angedeutet, dass er Blueface für geeignet empfand, den Posten als Oberster der Clevermen zu übernehmen, wenn er selbst sich wieder nur noch zu den Blades zählen ließ.

Und Bonewhite… sie wusste, dass er den Boden auf dem sie lief anbetete, auch wenn er sich immer korrekt und reserviert zeigte. Aber er stand ihrem Vater zu nah – niemand würde Guide davon abhalten, dem Taktikoffizier das Genick zu brechen, sollte sie diesen je in ihr Bett holen. Wenn dem nicht so wäre…

In ihren Gemächern ließ Snow sich seufzend auf einem Sessel nieder und nahm ein Datenpad vom Tisch. Deeper… ein begnadeter Pilot und sicherlich die beste Wahl für den Posten des Meisters der Darts, aber Guide hatte ihr eine Notiz dazu geschrieben, die sie nicht ignorieren konnte. Und nach genauerer Überlegung auch nicht übergehen würde. Es ging in erster Linie um die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen des Hives, nicht um ihre persönlichen Sympathien oder Antipathien. Sonst hätte sie Lightning schon längst von seinem Posten als Hivemaster entfernt. Der Vorschlag ihres Vaters war einerseits aberwitzig, andererseits auch logisch und klug – wie von Guide zu erwarten war.

Je länger sie in den Protokollen und Logbüchern las, desto sicherer erschien es, dass sich mit der nächsten Wachphase Einiges zu verändern hatte. Beförderungen standen an, ein neuer Kreuzer würde gebaut werden müssen, sofern die Primary ihrer Allianz dem zustimmte, und mindestens einer der Weidegründe von Königin Wind begann sich zu weit zu entwickeln. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass ein hoher Prozentsatz der Herdentiere auf so einem Planeten das Gen der Lateaner in sich trug und die Relikte dieses Volkes bedienen konnte. Die Auslöschung einer solchen Herdenkultur musste allein schon deshalb vorgenommen werden, um nicht irgendwann einem so mächtigen Gegner wie damals gegenüberstehen zu müssen – als die Wraith selbst ausgerottet werden sollten.

Während die planetaren Bauten zerstört wurden, nahm man die Bevölkerung größtenteils gefangen und testete sie auf das Gen. Guide war nicht der einzige Cleverman, der noch an den Hinterlassenschaften ihres alten Feindes forschte, wohl aber allein damit, dies offen zuzugeben. Herdentiere mit den Gen der Lanteaner waren wertvolles Tauschgut. Königin Dusk hatte sich vor langer Zeit für eine Handvoll Genträger einen ganzen Hive ertauschen können.

Snow schüttelte den Kopf. Was ihr jetzt noch fehlte war ganz sicher nicht noch ein Hive voll hungriger Männer. In den letzten eintausend Jahren hatte sie drei Weidegründe aufgeben müssen, weil die Bevölkerungszahlen dort zu sehr stagnierten. Jedes weitere Ausdünnen hätte die Populationen in den endgültigen Kollaps geführt. Dabei waren die Umweltbedingungen dort für die Herden angenehm und günstig – es war als hätten ihre Futtertiere selbst beschlossen, unter einer bestimmten Anzahl zu bleiben.

Dann hörte sie Lightnings Stimme in ihrem Kopf: ‚Meine Königin? Wir werden von der Primary gerufen…'

Er reagierte instinktiv. Und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er ein hungriges Raubtier war, das sich nähren musste. Ein sehr hungriges Raubtier, das von potentieller Nahrung angegriffen wurde. Zumindest erschienen ihm die Ausdünstungen seines Angreifers menschlich genug, um es zu versuchen. Fauchend riss Blueface sich die Augenbinde herunter – er sah nicht viel mehr als helle und dunkle Flecken, aber das genügte ihm. Er rollte sich zur Seite und ließ den Sprung seines Gegners ins Leere gehen – oder viel besser, in die Mitte ihres Gepäckhaufens, in dem der Cleverman sich bis dahin versteckt gehalten hatte.

Der Schneemensch geriet ins Stolpern und schlug der Länge nach hin. Knurrend warf sich Blueface auf seinen zotteligen Gegner und krallte sich in dessen Fell fest, zog sich mit gebleckten Zähnen bis auf dessen Bauchseite und setzte seine rechte Hand auf den Ort, den er für den Nährpunkt dieser Monstrosität hielt. Dorthin, wo die Lebenskraft am kräftigsten pulsierte.

Tatsächlich, sein Angreifer hatte menschliche Züge – zumindest reagierte Bluefaces Nährorgan auf das Pulsieren unter dem Fell und der Haut der Bestie. Der Cleverman sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Nährprozess einsetzte. Prickelnde Wärme überflutete ihn, stärkte seinen gesamten Körper und er begann… nein, er hielt sich zurück. Auch wenn er im Moment nicht mehr wusste, wer er war, so würde er sich sicherlich nicht aufführen wie ein Jüngling bei seiner Premiere.

Angewidert stieß er die ausgedörrte Leiche von sich und schaute sich mit gefletschten Zähnen um. Seine Augen waren geheilt. Die letzten Blutungen in seinem Hirn waren gestoppt. Die Kälte konnte ihm nur noch wenig anhaben. Die Schneemenschen hatten ihren Angriff unterbrochen und schauten den kleinen Cleverman mindestens ebenso erstaunt an wie die Wraith.

Auf Eases Gesicht breitete sich ein mörderisches Grinsen aus, als er das Kurzschwert in seine Linke nahm und mit erhobener Nährhand auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Gegner zusprang. Auch Guide lächelte, als er seine Rechte auf den Brustkorb des Schneemenschen setze, den er kurz zuvor mit dem Schwertteil seines Stunnergewehres verletzt und zu Boden gebracht hatte.

Panik ergriff die weißbepelzten Monstren, aber es war bereits zu spät: die Wraith hatten die Jagd auf sie eröffnet. Für einige wenige Minuten, in denen das Schneetreiben langsam nachließ, erfüllten ängstliches Kreischen und wütendes Knurren die Luft. Dann sammelten sich die Wraith wieder bei ihrem Gepäck und Bonewhite meinte still zu Blueface: ‚Was hättest du getan, wenn es dir nicht gelungen wäre, dich von dem Biest zu nähren?'

Der Cleverman zuckte mit den Schultern und gab lächelnd zurück: ‚Ich glaube, dann hätte ich mir keine Gedanken mehr darum machen müssen, wie ich meine Erinnerungen zurück erhalte, oder?'

Da sie nun nur noch eine Drohne in ihrer Begleitung hatten, mussten alle Wraith Teile ihrer Ausrüstung schultern, bevor es weiterging. Die letzte Meile ihres Weges zum geheimen Labor las Guide ihnen von einem Datenpad vor, auf was für einem Planeten genau sie sich befanden. „Vor gut zwanzigtausend Jahren setzte hier eine Eiszeit ein, die allmählich ausklingt. Sonst wäre es noch wesentlich kälter. Diese Schneemenschen tauchten ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt auf, als wir auch auf die Lanteaner stießen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn unser alter Feind diese Wesen extra gezüchtet hätte…"

„Warum sollte das jemand tun?", fragte Blueface irritiert, „Was für einen Sinn hat es, Wesen oder Menschen zu züchten für solch eine Umgebung? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn man einen Planeten verlässt, der so lebensfeindlich wird wie dieser – zumal man durch diese… Sternenringe wohl überall hinkommen kann?"

„Ah, da spricht der alte Blueface aus dir", entgegnete Guide lächelnd und wischte sich etwas Schnee aus dem Gesicht, „du warst damals noch nicht geschlüpft, mein Junge. Die Lanteaner taten die unglaublichsten Dinge mit der größten Unverfrorenheit, dass wir bis heute noch nicht einmal ansatzweise wissen, wie weit deren Niedertracht wirklich reichte. Und die meisten unserer Art wollen es auch schon gar nicht mehr wissen. Wir haben sie besiegt und vertrieben aus unserer Galaxie, das reicht ihnen."

Der kleine Cleverman runzelte die Stirn. „Aber das ist dumm, oder nicht?"

Guide gluckste vor Vergnügen, als er antwortete: „Ganz sicher keine besonders schlaue Haltung, wohl wahr. Darum habe ich auch nie aufgegeben, unserem alten Feind nachzuspüren. Die Lanteaner waren arrogant und kannten keinerlei moralischen Grenzen – aber sie waren auch sehr fortschrittlich und wir könnten immer noch von ihren Hinterlassenschaften lernen, bin ich der Ansicht."

‚Müssen wir uns jetzt die ganze Zeit alte Kriegsgeschichten anhören?', fragte Ease mental Bonewhite und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er darauf keinerlei Lust verspürte.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, dachte aber bei sich: _… wenigstens hat Guide jetzt jemandem, dem er die alten Geschichten erzählen kann ohne ihn zu langweilen – vorläufig_.

Keiner der Wraith war überrascht, dass es sich bei dem geheimen Labor von Iceflame um eine ehemalige Einrichtung der Lanteaner handelte, die in den Fels einer Hügelkette gebaut worden war.

_Hoffentlich funktioniert die Heizung_, dachte Ease, dem allmählich der Fingerschmuck an der Haut gefror.

A/N: Die Beschreibung, wie sich der Prozess des Nährens anfühlen soll, habe ich aus Band 3 der Legacy-Serie „Alliegance" übernommen. Einschließlich der Andeutungen. Okay, ein bisschen was habe ich (wie immer) dazu gedichtet – brauche ich noch für eine andere Geschichte ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Verdammt noch mal!" Allmählich wurde es Guide zu dumm. Fluchend sprang er von der widerspenstigen Zugangssicherung weg und schüttelte seine rechte Hand aus, die bereits zum dritten Mal jetzt von einem Stromstoß getroffen worden war.

„Ich wiederhole mein Angebot: zwei, drei gezielte Schüsse und die Tür…", begann Ease, aber Guide fauchte ihn nur an.

Bonewhite ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich amüsierte er sich über Guides Missgeschick. Andererseits kroch ihm die Kälte in die Glieder und der stete Wind trieb den Pulverschnee heran und um sie herum. In einigen Stunden würden sie – sofern sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegten, von einer Schneewehe eingehüllt sein. Blueface stand neben ihm und biss sich auf den Lippen herum. Der Blade konnte spüren, wie sein Freund um seine Erinnerungen kämpfte. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen_, dachte Bonewhite und fragte ihn still: ‚Wie geht es dir?'

Blueface hörte auf, seine Lippen zu zerkauen und schaute zu dem größeren Blade hinauf. ‚Mir ist kalt, diese seltsame Lebenskraft hat mich zornig gemacht und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es eigentlich ganz einfach sein müsste, diese Tür zu öffnen.'

‚Ja, es fühlt sich etwas seltsam an, was wir da von diesen Schneebestien bekommen haben. Aber für dich war es wohl ein Glücksfall, dass sie für uns halbwegs genießbar waren. Du hast nicht gut ausgesehen', gab Bonewhite zurück und verfolgte mit halben Ohr den unvermeidlichen Streit zwischen Guide und Ease.

_Nicht gut ausgesehen?_, dachte Blueface, _ich dachte, ich müsste sterben ohne je zu erfahren, wer ich eigentlich bin…_

„… du hast doch keine Ahnung, was du damit anrichten könntest!", knurrte Guide den Pallax an.

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie du diese Tür öffnen kannst, gib es wenigstens zu", fauchte Ease zurück und ballte die Fäuste.

„Du bist und bleibst ein unverschämter Bengel!" Auch Guide ballte die Fäuste und trat einen Schritt an Ease heran.

„Und dein Hirn trocknet von Stunde zu Stunde weiter aus, du…"

„Wage es ja nicht!"

„Was? Dich eine alte, vertrocknete, unnütze…"

„ICH BIN IMMER NOCH DEIN COMMANDER!"

„UND SCHULD DARAN; DASS UNS GERADE DIE FÜSSE ABFRIEREN!"

„WAS NICHT SEIN MÜSSTE, HÄTTEST DU NICHT BLUEFACE…"

„FÄNGT DAS WIEDER AN? ICH SAGTE SCHON…"

„OH JA, EINE WAHRE GLANZLEISTUNG!"

Blueface und Bonewhite schauten sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Während der Cleverman zur Zugangssicherung hinüberging und sein Glück versuchte, trat der Blade zu den beiden Streitenden und meinte ruhig: „Wenn ihr weiterbrüllt, könnte sich ein Schneebrett von diesem Hang lösen und unsere Lage nicht unbedingt verbessern."

Guide und Ease atmeten tief durch und schauten Bonewhite zornig an. Doch bevor sie sich nun gemeinsam auf ihn stürzen konnten, fragte Blueface: „Könnte ich bitte einen Stunner bekommen?"

Mit Mühe bewahrte Bonewhite die Haltung, andernfalls hätte er lauthals losgelacht, als er Guides und Eases Gesichtsausdrücke sah, die auf die Frage des Clevermans folgten.

„Was willst du denn jetzt damit?", fragte Guide und schob sich an Bonewhite vorbei, „doch wohl hoffentlich nicht auf den Mechanismus feuern?"

Ease legte amüsiert den Kopf schräg, aber sein Lächeln erstarrte augenblicklich, als Blueface antwortete: „Nein, ein Schuss würde nur die Selbstzerstörung auslösen, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Aber mit der Energiezelle einer Waffe sollte es möglich sein, diese Sicherung zu umgehen und die Leitung der Verriegelung zu überlasten…"

Kurz zuckte es in Eases Gesicht, dann trat er zu dem Cleverman und reichte ihm seinen Handstunner. „Allmählich werde ich neugierig zu erfahren, wie gut du bist, wenn du weißt, wer du bist…"

_Brillant_, dachte Bonewhite, _chaotisch, anhänglich, nervig, vom Pech verfolgt aber brillant_. Dann löste sich – wie er es befürchtet hatte - Schnee vom Hang des Felshügels, in den das Labor gebaut worden war, und er trat nun ebenfalls zur Tür, während hinter ihm die Schneemassen zu Boden fielen.

Nur wenige Minuten später standen die Wraith in der dunklen Eingangshalle des Labors und atmeten abgestandene Luft. Eiskalte, abgestandene Luft.

„Ob es wohl möglich wäre, die Temperatur ein wenig anzuheben?", brummte Ease und versuchte, sich an die plötzliche Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Guide knurrte vernehmlich und machte sich an einer Schaltfläche an der Wand zu schaffen. Lichter flammten zuckend auf, leise ratternd begann die Lüftung zu arbeiten und nach einigen Sekunden erwärmte sich der Boden unter ihnen.

Sie stellten ihre Ausrüstung in der Halle ab und Guide steuerte sofort das geräumige Labor an, das sich hier anschloss und dessen Glastüren sich zischend öffneten, als er näher trat. Mit dem Kopf bedeutete er Blueface, ihm zu folgen.

‚Lass mich nicht allein mit dem!', verlangte Blueface mental von Bonewhite, als dieser sich zusammen mit Ease zur Erkundung des restlichen Komplexes aufmachen wollte.

‚Guide tut dir nichts, versprochen. Schau ihm ein wenig zu, vielleicht hilft dir das ja beim Erinnern', meinte Bonewhite besänftigend und folgte Ease, der bereits vorgegangen war.

Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er den Meister der Drohnen eingeholt und gemeinsam liefen sie durch die verwaisten Flure, wo sich ein Labor an das nächste reihte.

_Unglaublich_, dachte Bonewhite, der von der Größe der Einrichtung überrascht war. Überall war Lanteanertechnologie mit der organischen Wraithtechnik verbunden und kombiniert worden. Bisher hatte er immer noch angenommen, dass Fever… oder Iceflame… nur wenige andere Clevermen um sich hatte scharen können, vielleicht ein Dutzend, höchstens. Aber hier waren so viele Arbeitsplätze und Labore, mehr als auf ihrem Hive, mehr als auf jedem anderen Hive, von dem er je gehört hätte. Und keiner schien ungenutzt geblieben zu sein. Vor Ewigkeiten.

„Meinst du, wir finden Fever?", fragte Ease ernst, während er eine weitere Tür öffnete, hinter der sich erneut ein Labor befand.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Bonewhite ehrlich. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob Iceflame wirklich der neue Name von ihm war. Ist."

Ease nickte und atmete tief durch. „Ich versuche mir die ganze Zeit vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn wir… er war der beste Freund, den ich je hatte."

Bonewhite presste die Lippen aufeinander, als ihn die verzweifelte Hoffnung von Ease traf, die dieser für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht zu meistern in der Lage war. „Er wird sich verändert haben", entgegnete er nüchtern.

_Realistisch wie immer_, dachte Ease und schaute zu dem ungerührt wirkenden Taktikoffizier. _Wie kann man nur so kalt sein?_, fragte er sich und lief weiter.

Nach einer Weile blieben sie stehen und betrachteten ihre Stiefel, die nun von Wasser umflossen wurden. Sie schauten sich an und beschleunigten ihre Schritte den Hauptgang hinunter, bis sie nicht mehr weiterkamen.

„Das könnte problematisch werden", stellte Ease lakonisch fest.

_Wie kommst du nur auf diese Idee?_, dachte Bonewhite zynisch und übermittelte Guide ihren Status, bevor er Ease bedeutete, ihm zurück zum Eingang zu folgen.

„Wie konnte das geschehen?", fauchte der Commander sie an, als die beiden Blades zurückkehrten.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Riss in einer der Decken oder Wände", antwortete Bonewhite tonlos.

_Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen_, dachte Guide zornig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versuche die Heizung abzustellen, ohne die Energie ganz abschalten zu müssen. Den hinteren Bereich des Komplexes zu isolieren ist nicht möglich, so viel weiß ich schon."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Blueface verwirrt.

„Die tiefer im Fels liegenden Räume sind vollständig vereist, wahrscheinlich durch Sickerwasser, das im Laufe der Jahrtausende eingedrungen ist", erklärte Ease und befahl der Drohne, statt dem Eingang nun den Gang zu überwachen, wo ihnen zuerst das Schmelzwasser um die Knöchel geflossen war. „Durch die Fußbodenheizung taut es nun und hunderte von Kubikmetern Eiswasser erwarten uns, wenn wir diese nicht so schnell wie möglich wieder ausschalten." _Das war es dann mit warmen Füßen_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu und schaute finster zu Guide hinüber, der sich abmühte, eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden.

_Aha_, dachte Blueface und seufzte innerlich, _irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es nicht gesund sein kann, mit diesen Männern zu reisen… vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit absetze?_

A/N: Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass die Dreizehn eine Unglückszahl ist, sollte verständlich sein, warum die Grünlinge in einem gleichnamigen Kapitel ein wenig von Fortuna verlassen worden sind. Außerdem ritt mich gerade ein kleines böses Teufelchen, das mir beständig ins Ohr flüsterte: „Los, zeig's ihnen! Mach sie alle!" – okay, auch in den weiteren Kapiteln werden die Ärmsten noch ein bisschen leiden müssen *krch* - macht mir einfach gerade zu viel Spaß!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Wie ich schon sagte: ich werde von Maroon begleitet werden."

„Aber meine Königin…"

„SCHLUSS JETZT! Du wagst es, mir erneut zu widersprechen?" Snow verlor langsam die Geduld mit ihrem Hivemaster. Auch wenn dieser sich nur besorgt zeigte.

„Nein, meine Königin. Doch ihr solltet auf jeden Fall noch einige Drohnen mitnehmen zu Eurem Schutz", entgegnete Lightning.

„Maroon IST mein Schutz – sofern ich diesen überhaupt benötige. Immerhin ist es ein Treffen der Königinnen unserer Allianz, kein Ausflug zu einem feindlichen Außenposten", schloss sie die Diskussion und Lightning verbeugte sich geschlagen. „Wo ist Noonlight? Der Bengel sollte schon längst hier sein!", fauchte Snow und ging selbst hinüber zu ihrem Kleiderverschlag. Bonewhite hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid für sie gewählt gehabt – allerdings hatte die Primary ihrer Allianz sie darin bereits das letzte Mal gesehen. Ungeduldig wühlte sie sich durch die Gewänder, bis sie eines ihrer Mutter hervorzog: das Leder der Blades kombiniert mit der Seide der Clevermen – in tiefstem Schwarz. Das sollte es sein.

Noonlight, ein junger Anwärter der Piloten, kam völlig außer Atem in das Quartier der Königin gestürzt und fiel auf die Knie. Bevor er eine Entschuldigung stammeln könnte, hatte Snow ihm bereits das Kleid zugeworfen, das sie herausgesucht hatte und fauchte: „Hilf mir beim Umkleiden. Und du, Lightning… dein Posten ist auf der Brücke. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. In der vorangegangenen Wache wurde bereits alles vorbereitet so weit es ging. Sollte Guide sich melden, haben er und die anderen seiner Mission sich sofort wieder auf dem Hive einzufinden. Geh jetzt. Ich bin deiner für den Moment mehr als nur überdrüssig."

Zähneknirschend verbeugte der Hivemaster sich und verließ die Gemächer seiner Königin. Vor einem Anwärter so angefahren zu werden kam einer Ohrfeige gleich. _Deine Mutter hätte sich so etwas mir gegenüber nie erlaubt_, dachte er, _auch du bist nicht viel mehr als Guides Marionette. Ich hätte es damals schon wissen müssen…_

Nachdem sich die Türmembranen hinter Lightning geschlossen hatten, knurrte Snow den jungen Blade an: „Denke nicht einmal im Traum daran, das Geschehen von eben gegen ihn zu verwenden. Wie alle meine Führungsoffiziere ist er sehr schnell und geschickt im Umgang mit scharfen Dolchen – und zögert nicht, sie einzusetzen."

Nach außen mürrisch ließ Snow sich von Noonlight umkleiden, die Haare aufstecken, wie ihre Mutter es früher öfter getan hatte, Schmuck anlegen, die Krallen pflegen und schließlich etwas Farbe im Gesicht auftragen. Vielleicht würde der junge Anwärter später auch einmal ein guter Pilot werden, aber mit Gewissheit war er jetzt schon ein Künstler wenn es darum ging, seine Königin herauszuputzen. Als er fertig war, trat er einen Schritt beiseite und Snow bewunderte das Ergebnis in ihrem Spiegel. Sanft strich sie dem jungen Blade über den Geist, der daraufhin seufzend neben ihr niederkniete. Sie lächelte und verließ ihre Gemächer, um noch einmal auf die Brücke zu gehen.

Lightning beherrschte die Kommandozentrale des Hives von einer Korallenbank im Hintergrund aus. Als die Königin auftauchte, sprang er auf und verbeugte sich überrascht. Wie ihre Mutter war diese Snow keine Schönheit von Natur aus, aber… sie verstand es, das Beste aus sich machen zu lassen. Das heutige Ergebnis war atemberaubend, einschüchternd und verlockend zugleich.

„Ich überlasse den Hive bis zu Guides Rückkehr deiner Obhut. Du bist der letzte der Führungsoffiziere, der noch an Bord ist – andernfalls hättest du mich begleitet, das sollte dir immer bewusst sein", sagte sie laut und vernehmlich – nicht zuletzt, um ihren Hivemaster zu versöhnen. Auch, um etwaiges Gerede zu unterbinden, das unweigerlich einsetzen würde, wenn sie nun mit Maroon, einem von Hastings Pionieren, das Schiff verlassen würde. Lächelnd trat sie an Lightning heran und strich ihm über die Wange, übermittelte einige verheißungsvolle Bilder und ließ ihn dann zutiefst erschüttert stehen, um sich zum Hangar und dem Sternenring zu begeben. _Das sollte vorerst genügen_, dachte sie grimmig und gleichzeitig amüsiert.

Männer. So einfach zu beherrschen, wenn man wusste wie. Aber früher oder später würde sie den mentalen Bildern Taten folgen lassen müssen. Auf Dauer würde Lightning sich nicht damit begnügen, selbst nett zu sich zu sein, das wusste sie. Doch nun lagen andere Aufgaben vor ihr. Zufrieden registrierte sie die begehrlichen Blicke der Piloten im Hangar und Maroons verträumtes Lächeln, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah.

Mit einer gewaltigen Energieentladung bildete sich das Wurmloch im Sternenring und gemeinsam traten sie in den Ereignishorizont. Sekunden später trafen sie auf dem Hive der Primary ein und wurden vom dortigen Commander begrüßt: „Willkommen, verehrte Königin Snow"

Snow mochte diesen Wraith nicht. Commander Malice stand für etliches, das sie verabscheute. Er war grundlos gewalttätig gegen seine Männer, vermutete hinter jedem Mond eine feindliche Armada und hatte sich bereits mehrfach abfällig über sie und Guide geäußert. Dass sie selbst nur eine Marionette ihres Gefährten sei, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wissenschaften legen würde und es ein Wunder wäre, dass das Fossil, das sie ihren Haupthive nannte, überhaupt noch flugtauglich sei. Dementsprechend viel hielt sie von der unterwürfigen Begrüßung dieses Glatzkopfes und ließ ihn dies auch deutlich spüren.

Der Commander richtete sich aus seiner Verbeugung wieder auf und unterdrückte seinen Zorn auf die rothaarige Königin mit der schneeweißen Haut vor ihm. „Die Primary empfängt Euch in fünf Stunden, wenn alle Geladenen eingetroffen sind. Bis dahin stehen Euch und Eurer Begleitung Gemächer in der Zenana zur Verfügung."

Sie knurrte missbilligend, ließ sich aber zu dem Quartier führen, das man ihr zugedacht hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, möglichst bald wieder abreisen zu können. Der junge Blade, der sie durch die Gänge des Schiffs führte, war beinahe so groß gewachsen wie Guide und trug die Zeichen der Primary auf der Stirn. Mit wenig Mühe – und ohne, dass der Blade es bemerkte – durchforstete Snow dessen Gedanken. Er war Pilot und geradezu perfektionistisch. Alles was er tat musste er so akkurat wie nur irgend möglich erledigen, sonst belastete es ihn tagelang. Darum nannte man ihn Precision – und dementsprechend formvollendet verbeugte er sich vor Snow, nachdem er die Türen zu ihrer vorübergehenden Unterkunft geöffnet hatte.

Doch die Königin nahm dies kaum wahr. Ihr Blick war auf jemanden gerichtet, der gerade auf sie zukam und sich mit einem nur allzu bekannten Lächeln an ihnen vorbei zwängte. _Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein_, dachte Snow und spürte, wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Tu etwas!", grollte Ease, der an der hermetisch abgeriegelten Glastür des Labors stand und den immer weiter steigenden Wasserpegel im Gang mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete.

„Was meinst du wohl, womit ich mir gerade die Zeit vertreibe, du Milchbart!", knurrte Guide zur Antwort und ließ weiter seine Finger über die Arbeitskonsole fliegen.

Auch Blueface hatte sich an eine der Konsolen begeben und versuchte aus den Zeichen, die über den Monitor flimmerten, schlau zu werden – erfolglos. Die Schrift kam ihm wage bekannt vor, aber es war ganz sicher nicht die, in der sein Volk kommunizierte. In dem anderen Labor waren andere Zeichen verwendet worden. Hier stand er nur verwirrt herum und unterdrückte die Panik, die angesichts der Wassermassen, die auf die Glasscheiben der Tür drückten, in ihm aufkam.

„Dann vertreibe dir deine Zeit schneller, du Greis! Unsere letzte Drohne ertrinkt gleich!", fauchte Ease, der hilflos mit zusehen musste, wie der Krieger um sein Leben strampelte. Noch befanden sich einige Zentimeter Luft zwischen der Wasseroberfläche und der Decke des überfluteten Ganges, aber in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr.

Bonewhite seufzte innerlich. Er hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, mindestens einmal auf einer Reise mit Guide nass zu werden. Allerdings würde er warmes Wasser dem eisigen Schmelzwasser vorziehen, wenn er die Wahl hätte.

„Das kann doch alles nicht sein!", fluchte Guide und knallte seine Faust auf die Arbeitsfläche. „Was immer ich versuche einzugeben, wird sofort vom Computer gelöscht!" Er schaute zu Blueface hinüber, der hilflos auf den Monitor vor sich starrte und seine Lippen zerbiss. „Jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt, um sich zu erinnern!", herrschte er den kleinen Cleverman an, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„… vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir ihm noch einmal den Schädel brechen", knurrte Ease, „obwohl ich ja lieber deinen zertrümmern würde. Allein schon um zu sehen, ob dein Hirn wirklich so verstaubt ist, wie ich annehme!"

_Wage es Blueface anzufassen und der einzige Schädel, der bersten wird, ist deiner_, dachte Bonewhite, ließ Ease aber nur seinen Zorn spüren, ohne ihn anzusprechen.

„Verstaubt… Hirn…", grübelte Guide, dann trat er neben Ease und beobachtete das verzweifelte Paddeln der Drohne im Gang vor ihnen. „Warum kann diese Drohne eigentlich …_schwimmen_?"

Ease schaute Guide an, als hätte dieser endgültig den Verstand verloren. „Weil ich es einmal lernen musste und ihm mitteile, was er tun muss, um nicht unterzugehen."

„Kannst du denn auch tauchen?", fragte Guide abwesend, der das Gestrampel des Kriegers nicht unbedingt als richtiges Schwimmen bezeichnet hätte.

„Ja…", antwortete Ease zögernd. Da er die meiste Zeit, wenn er irgendwo in einem Gewässer war (was er tunlichst zu vermeiden wusste), mit dem Kopf unfreiwillig unter der Oberfläche blieb, konnte man sicher behaupten, er könne tauchen.

„Nun… dann teile der Drohne mit, er solle dort drüben zu dem Türmechanismus tauchen und die Außentüren öffnen", sagte Guide bedächtig mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Dann sollte das Wasser wohl abfließen können… nehme ich an."

A/N: Die Legacy-Autorinnen gehen davon aus, dass nur die Blades Leder tragen und die Mäntel der Clevermen aus Seide sind. Ich finde, Steve war ein Cleverman (er war unbewaffnet und ging zuerst den Kämpfen aus dem Weg) und er trug eine Stoffhose, sein Mantel war jedoch aus Leder. Ich denke, die Blades tragen komplett Leder (wie die Wraith in den späteren Staffeln), die Clevermen jedoch nur Mäntel aus Leder. Hach… immer diese unwichtigen Kleinigkeiten… ;)

Was „selbst nett zu sich sein" bedeutet, dürfte relativ klar sein, oder? Hey, P16, nicht nur, weil gelegentlich Blut und Gedärm in der Gegend herum fliegt *g*


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Wundervoll."

Guide knurrte.

„Einfach und genial."

Guides Knurren wurde ungehaltener.

„Du sagtest: lass die Drohne die Labore schließen, damit nur der Gang volläuft mit dem Schmelzwasser."

„Halt den Mund!", grollte Guide.

„Du sagtest nicht: lass uns vorher noch die Überbrückungen in den Fluren sichern. Damit wir auch dann noch Energie haben, wenn diese weggeschwemmt werden sollten", fuhr Ease ungerührt fort, „was zum Beispiel dann wichtig werden würde, wenn wir in einem in sich abgeschlossenen, luftdichten Labor festsitzen würden."

„Anstatt zu jammern könntest du helfen", entgegnete Guide und unterdrückte nur mühsam den Wunsch, Ease die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

„Oh, das würde ich sofort tun", entgegnete der Blade daraufhin schnippisch, „wenn ich doch nur etwas sehen könnte! Aber Moment… das Licht ging ja aus in dem Augenblick, als die Überbrückungen fortgeschwemmt wurden! Kein Licht weil keine Energie…"

„Darum suche ich ja eine Leuchtkugel, du zu groß geratener Schlüpfling!" Guide war am Ende seiner Geduld und witterte nach dem Wachkapitän. Wenigstens ein Faustschlag sollte auch bei absoluter Dunkelheit treffen…

‚Bonewhite? Ich möchte weg von hier', meinte Blueface mental zu dem Blade, der sich als sein Freund bezeichnet hatte.

‚Das möchten wir alle', entgegnete dieser still und tastete weiter in ihrem Gepäck herum auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihnen genug Licht spenden würde, um sich zumindest ein klareres Bild von ihrer Umgebung zu machen. Nur ein winziger Lichtschein würde ausreichen, aber…

„Was soll das werden, du Fossil?", fauchte Ease, der trotz der sie umgebenden Schwärze Guides Faust aufgefangen hatte, als dieser ihm gerade einen Kinnhaken verpassen wollte, „denkst du nicht, dass ich im Nahkampf etwas geübter bin als du?"

„Meine Übung reicht durchaus, um dir den Hintern zu versohlen, Grünschnabel", knurrte Guide, der nach dem Blade trat und traf und zurückspringen wollte, bevor dieser zu einem Gegenschlag ausholen konnte…

Aber Ease hatte immer noch seine Faust umfasst und warf ihn ruckartig daran ziehend über die Schulter, ohne den Griff zu lockern. „Nicht so eilig, ich habe hier noch einiges für dich…"

Verbissene Kampfgeräusche erklangen, Fauchen, Knurren, Schläge, Tritte, die auf Körpern auftrafen, unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute…

‚Bonewhite? Ich möchte JETZT weg von hier…'

‚Ja, sofort. Nur noch eine Sekunde…', erwiderte Bonewhite still, dann leuchtete kurz der Betäubungsstrahl aus seinem Stunner auf und traf Guide.

„Hey, wir waren noch nicht fertig!", protestierte Ease, bevor ein zweiter Schuss auch ihn außer Gefecht setzte.

_Wie die Schlüpflinge_, dachte Bonewhite grimmig, dann wendete er sich an Blueface: „Wir benötigen zunächst Licht."

„Ja", stimmte Blueface zu und tastete nach dem Sensorpad, das er in seiner Manteltasche untergebracht hatte, bevor sie von Rulan vor dem Vulkanausbruch geflohen waren. Die Anzeige spendete nicht genug Helligkeit, um weiter als ein oder zwei Fuß schauen zu können – auch nicht für die weitaus geübteren Augen eines Blades – aber so konnten sie sich etwas besser durch ihre Ausrüstung wühlen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Blueface, als er einige runde und abgeflachte Instrumente aus seinem Mantel zog, die unter dem Sensorpad in einer Tasche gesteckt hatten.

Bonewhite nahm einen flachen Diskus in die Hand und drehte ihn im schwachen Schimmer der Padanzeige hin und her. Als er kurz darauf drückte, begann das kaum daumennagelgroße Instrument leise zu sirren und der Blad riss die Augen auf. Dieses Geräusch kannte er gut – wenn auch von einer größeren Gerätschaft. Eilig warf er die flache Scheibe von sich und nur Sekunden später erklang eine gewaltige Explosion, die glücklicherweise die bis dahin hermetisch abgeriegelte Glastür aufsprengte, anstatt jemanden zu verletzen. „Granaten. Winzige Granaten. Gib sie mir – alle!", forderte der Blade.

Blueface gehorchte, runzelte aber die Stirn und fragte: „Warum sollte ich mich mit Granaten bewaffnen? Ich bin doch ein Cleverman, oder?"

„Ja, bist du", antwortete Bonewhite und verstaute die winzigen Sprengkörper sicher in seinem eigenen Mantel, „aber du bist auch nicht das erste Mal mit Guide unterwegs und lernfähig."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Blueface unverblümt und ließ das Sensorpad sinken.

Sanft ergriff Bonewhite die Hand seines Freundes mit dem Pad und hielt diese wieder etwas höher, damit das wenige Licht besser schien. „Dass es immer besser ist, für alles gerüstet zu sein, wenn man mit unserem Commander auf eine Mission geht."

Blueface spürte die Ehrlichkeit, die von Bonewhite ausging – und dessen Traurigkeit und Resignation. „… was ist mit dir?", fragte er vorsichtig und blickte dem Blade in die Augen – soweit er etwas erkennen konnte.

Der Blade stutzte und zog seine Hand zurück. _Warum habe ich das getan?_, fragte er sich. Völlig selbstverständlich hatte er den Cleverman berührt und riskiert, dass dieser über den Hautkontakt mehr von ihm erfuhr – durch die chemischen Botenstoffe ihrer Hautsekrete. _Weil er für mich schon fast so etwas wie ein Bruder ist_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schluckte hart, bevor er fast flüsternd antwortete: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob… ich meinen Bruder wirklich wieder finden will."

„Es ist zu lang her, denkst du…", stellte Blueface ebenso leise fest und griff nun mit seiner anderen Hand nach der des Blades und übermittelte ihm all seine derzeitige Angst – was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Sein Gedächtnis hatte er schon eingebüßt und Bonewhite war der Einzige seiner derzeitigen Begleiter, den er für vertrauenswürdig hielt.

Scharf sog der Blade die Luft ein und riss sich los. „Später. Wir haben zu tun!" Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Wie soll ich dir denn helfen können?", fragte Blueface verzweifelt, „Ich weiß ja nicht einmal…"

„Du kannst, ich weiß es", unterbrach Bonewhite ihn rüde, dann zog er erleichtert eine Leuchtkugel hervor und aktivierte sie. „Jetzt, wo wir wieder Licht haben, wird alles einfacher. Außerdem sind diese beiden da noch ein oder zwei Stunden aus dem Weg", meinte er und deutete ein Lächeln an, als er mit dem Kopf auf Ease und Guide deutete, die betäubt an einer Wand des Labors lagen. „Wir müssen nur eine Gezom-Zelle finden…"

_Wenn es weiter nichts ist_, dachte Blueface und suchte nach einem Scanner.

Fast drei Stunden später erst erwachte Guide aus seiner Besinnungslosigkeit und blinzelte in das helle Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung des Labors.

„Soll ich ihn wieder betäuben?", fragte Ease knurrend, der nur kurz zuvor wieder zu sich gekommen war und dem der Schädel brummte.

„Wage es und…", brummte Guide, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wer ihn tatsächlich zuvor betäubt hatte und er sprang auf, um nach Bonewhite Ausschau zu halten. „Wie konntest du nur?", fauchte er den Blade an, der zusammen mit Blueface an einer Konsole stand und anscheinend arbeitete.

„Unsere Königin hatte mir klare Anweisungen erteilt, was ich im Falle eines Streites zwischen euch zu tun habe", antwortete der Blade ungerührt, ohne den Blick von den Anzeigen zu wenden.

_Das wird ja immer schöner_, dachte Guide und schüttelte den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Dein Glück", knurrte Ease den Commander an, „sonst müsste ich Snow nachher erklären, warum von dir nur noch Mumienstaub übrig wäre…"

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten unsere Differenzen auf später verschieben?", fragte Guide diesen höflich, als Bonewhite Anstalten machte, seinen Stunner erneut einzusetzen.

Missmutig knurrte Ease und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso ist es wieder hell, weshalb hat die Tür ein Loch und warum ist es so eiskalt hier?", fragte er stattdessen Blueface, der zusammenzuckte, als Guide ihm über die Schulter blickte.

„Wir haben nicht alle Systeme wieder einschalten können", antwortete Bonewhite daraufhin, „aber wir sind auch bald fertig und können zurück auf unseren Hive."

„Zurück?", fragte Guide entsetzt, „hier steht etwas von einem Labor auf Cestren!" Er deutete auf die Anzeigen des Monitors und Blueface drückte sich unwillkürlich an Bonewhite, um dem größeren Commander aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Wir haben keine Drohnen mehr", brummte Bonewhite, „die letzte ist erfroren, nachdem sie rausgeschwemmt wurde."

„Ja – und?", meinte Guide, „wir schicken einfach das meiste unserer Ausrüstung auf den Hive zurück und ziehen allein weiter!"

Die anderen Wraith wollten protestieren, aber Guide funkelte sie zornig an. Er war der Commander und sie hatten zu gehorchen oder zu sterben – dieses Bild übermittelte er ihnen mehr als deutlich. Der Spaß war vorüber.

A/N: Ich hatte schon in einem früheren A/N-Monolog zu Kapitel 8 von „Dépendances variables" mal meine These erklärt, dass ich glaube, auch die Berührungen zwischen Wraith würden eine Form der Kommunikation darstellen – durch chemische Botenstoffe, wie sie bei Insekten vorkommen, von denen die Wraith ja nun angeblich abstammen sollen. In „Alliegance" umfasst Ember kurz Guides Handgelenk, um mit ihm „more privat" sprechen zu können – nicht ganz das Gleiche, aber es tendiert in diese Richtung.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Sie war eine Königin und sollte sich wahrlich besser beherrschen können! Und doch verursachte jede der anmutigen Bewegungen dieses Clevermans ihr einen wohligen Schauer. Ließ ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Diese Grazie brachte nicht einmal Ease auf, selbst wenn er sich wirklich bemühte. Gut, Ease bemühte sich immer, aber er war eben auch ein Blade. Etwas grobschlächtiger… nein. Nein, das war unfair ihrem Favoriten gegenüber. Ease war ausgesprochen hübsch anzusehen, war elegant und kräftig, brachte sie zum Lachen und verwöhnte sie, betete sie an.

Dieser Cleverman hier war Ease wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Aber sein Körper war noch schlanker. Sein Haar noch silbriger, noch gepflegter. Die Augen noch ein wenig wacher, das Lächeln noch verführerischer…

_Grundgütiger! Ich bin doch keine kleine Prinzessin mehr_, schoss es Snow durch den Kopf und sie riss sich wieder zusammen. Ihr Blick streifte die Primary, die ihr wissend zulächelte und nickte.

‚Ja, diese Wirkung hat er auf alle', hörte sie die Stimme der obersten Königin ihrer Allianz in ihrem Kopf, ‚und er ist sich dessen wohl bewusst. Außerdem ist er sehr begabt, aber das werden Sie gleich selbst feststellen können.'

Die Primary wendete den Blick von Snow und meinte laut zu allen Anwesenden: „Ich habe Sie rufen lassen, um Sie persönlich über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren."

Snow war nur eine von siebzehn Königinnen, die sich hier im Thronsaal der Primary eingefunden hatten. Jede war herausgeputzt und kam doch nicht an die schlichte Eleganz von Raven, ihrer Anführerin, heran. Sie entstammte der Night-Linie und war eine der Ältesten unter ihnen. Ihre längst verstorbene Schwester Dagger hatte Guide das Leben geschenkt, aber danach ging es nicht. Alle Wraith waren miteinander verwandt. Manche näher, manche entfernter.

Königin Wind räusperte sich. „Dreamer überspannt den Bogen. Wieder einmal. Soll dieses Treffen bedeuten, dass wir sie nun endlich in ihre Schranken weisen werden?"

Unauffällig musterte Snow nun Wind, die Mutter von Bonewhite – und Fever, den ihre Führungsoffiziere gerade zu finden hofften. Auch sie besaß eine recht schmale, kurze Nase und wachsame Augen. Ihre Stirnpartie war ausgeprägt, der weiße Haaransatz etwas weiter oben, als wirklich… _hübsch_ gewesen wäre. Und doch hatte diese Königin ihre Reize. Sie wirkte ruhig und warm, beständig, allgegenwärtig. Beinahe herzlich für eine Wraith-Königin, aber auch sie konnte unbarmherzig gegen ihre Feinde vorgehen. Dann wurde sie zu einem alles vernichtenden Sturm, so erzählte man es sich. Aber das waren Geschichten aus der Zeit vor dem Großen Krieg gegen die Lanteaner.

„Wäre das denn wirklich in unserem Interesse?", fragte die Primary lauernd und bleckte die Zähne.

„Ständig provoziert zu werden, immer wieder Verbündete zu verlieren wie erst kürzlich Nightlily… das liegt ganz sicher nicht in unserem Interesse", merkte Bloodrose nachdenklich an und spielte beiläufig mit einer ihrer blutroten Locken. Auch sie konnte kaum den Blick von dem attraktiven Cleverman wenden, der neben dem Thron der Primary stand und geheimnisvoll lächelte.

„Nightlily war dumm, sich so sehr aufstacheln zu lassen", wiegelte die Primary ab, „aber auch andere Allianzen haben ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Dreamer und ihren Verbündeten. Darum sind Sie alle ja nun hier…" Auf einen Wink von ihr hin trat der anmutige Cleverman vor und aktivierte den riesigen Monitor, der fast eine gesamte Wand des Saales einnahm.

Die Anzeige leuchtete auf und zeigte die Standorte der Hives und Kreuzer von mehreren Quadranten – und mehreren Allianzen. Königin Wolfheart atmete hörbar aus – ihre Überraschung teilten alle der geladenen Königinnen, aber sie vermieden es tunlichst, sich diese anmerken zu lassen.

„Dieses sind die Werte der letzten Nachtzeit", sagte der Cleverman und seine samtene Stimme vervollkommnete das Bild, das durch das seidig glänzende Haar, die goldenen Augen und die eleganten Bewegungen schon in Snow reifte: dies war Morningstar, der Oberste Cleverman der Primary und der attraktivste Wraith, dem sie je begegnet war.

Unwillkürlich hatte sie den Atem angehalten und Hitze schoss ihr in die Wangen, als Snow es bemerkte. Sie musste etwas sagen, diesen Mann auf sich aufmerksam machen. Ihn… _Was ist nur los mit mir?_, fragte sie sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„In Zusammenarbeit mit den Allianzen von Darkmoon und Silverfox ist es gelungen, ein umfassendes Überwachungsnetzwerk zu installieren", fuhr der Cleverman fort und veränderte die Anzeige des Monitor mit einem Druck auf eine kleine Fernbedienung, „aufgrund der Entfernungen nicht in Echtzeit, aber so nah daran wie es möglich ist." Er warf einen Blick zu Snow, die immer noch leicht den Kopf schüttelte und runzelte die Stirn.

Die Primary schmunzelte ein wenig und sagte: „Dreamer hat sich vor ein paar Tagen vorgewagt und Darkmoon eine große Allianz angeboten – im Kampf gegen Mirage und ihre Untergebenen, deren Territorium Dreamer benötigt, um ihre eigenen Anhängerinnen zu versorgen. Eine gute Gelegenheit, dieser personifizierten Plage einen Dämpfer zu verpassen!"

„Wird Mirage sich denn unserem Kampf anschließen?", fragte Snow, nachdem sie sich wieder konzentriert hatte.

„Nein", lautete die Antwort der Primary, „sie lehnt jeden Kontakt mit uns ab. Aber sie hat Dreamer einiges entgegen zu setzen, sonst würde diese nicht um Unterstützung suchen. Zusammen mit Darkmoons und Silverfox' Verbündeten sollten wir Dreamer aufreiben können – bevor diese noch mächtiger wird."

„Und wer sagt uns, dass Darkmoon und nicht doch auf Dreamers Angebot eingehen und den Spieß umdrehen wird?", fragte Wind und schürzte die Lippen.

Ease schnaubte, als er die gefrorene Leiche der Drohne erreicht hatte.

„Los, weiter", bellte Guide, der keinerlei Lust verspürte, sich noch weiter mit dem Pallax zu streiten.

Schwer bepackt hatten die Wraith sich auf den Weg zurück zum Sternenring gemacht und folgten der glitzernden Spur, die das Schmelzwasser hinterlassen hatte. Längst war dieses wieder gefroren und hatte eine dicke Eisfläche gebildet.

Bonewhite hatte sich mental verschlossen, nachdem er es leid war, die giftigen Kommentare von Ease übermittelt zu bekommen. Er hatte selbst einige böse Ideen, wie er Guide früher oder später für diese Strapazen leiden lassen könnte. Und wenn es Jahre dauern würde, irgendwann…

„Einige dieser Schneemenschen haben sich dort hinten zwischen den Felsen versteckt", vermeldete Blueface, der am Schluss ihrer Gruppe lief und die Anzeigen seines Scanners nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Und wenn schon", knurrte Guide, „sollten sie es wagen uns anzugreifen, werden wir uns an ihnen nähren wie an den anderen zuvor!"

_Sicher, alter Mann_, dachte Bonewhite und schob unwillkürlich den Unterkiefer vor, _alles wird immer so geschehen, wie es dir zum Vorteil gereicht._

„Es sind dieses Mal aber weitaus mehr", meinte Blueface, „ich bezweifle, dass wir…"

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht von ein paar zotteligen Pelztieren aufhalten lassen", donnerte Guide los, „also unk hier nicht das Schlimmste herum!"

„Ja, Sir…", antwortete Blueface kleinlaut und starrte weiterhin auf den Scanner.

„Und DU", fuhr Guide Bonewhite an, „gerade von DIR hatte ich etwas mehr Verständnis erwartet dafür, diese Mission NICHT abzubrechen! Immerhin ist Fever…"

„Wir suchen nach einem Iceflame, _Sir_", unterbrach dieser ihn tonlos, „bisher gibt es noch keine Beweise dafür, dass…"

„Undankbare Brut!" Guide fauchte und ballte die Fäuste, „was ist nur aus den Kriegern von damals geworden, die jeder Gefahr mit einem lauten Lachen trotzten!"

„Leichname – aus den meisten", antwortete Ease brummend, „die anderen überlebten und wurden erwachsen."

„Ach? Jetzt sag nur nicht, dass DU erwachsen geworden bist!", knurrte Guide den Wachkapitän an, der zur Erwiderung nur die Zähne fletschte, bevor er weiter vorsichtig über das Eis ging und dem Commander den Rücken zuwendete.

_Irgendwann…_, dachte Bonewhite und ballte selbst die Fäuste.

Blueface starrte weiter auf den Scanner und – wie konnte es anders sein – geriet fluchend ins Stolpern. Bonewhite drehte sich um und wollte den kleinen Cleverman noch auffangen, wurde aber selbst von den Füßen gerissen. Guide hielt inne und sah sich um, als die beiden Freunde auch ihn umrissen und sie nun zu dritt über die vereiste Spur des Schmelzwassers rutschten – mitten in Ease hinein, der einige Schritte voraus gegangen war und sich ebenfalls nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Das leicht abschüssige Gelände verlieh ihrer Rutschpartie zusätzlichen Schwung und fauchend, fluchend und knurrend schlitterten die Wraith zwischen den Felsen hindurch, hinter denen sich die Schneebestien versteckt hielten. Ungläubig starrten diese dem Gewirr aus Armen, Beinen und Ausrüstung hinterher, das sich immer schneller dem Sternenring näherte.

Einige Yards vor dem Anwahlgerät stoppte die wilde Fahrt und das Knäuel aus Wraith und Gepäck entwirrte sich stöhnend.

„Auch eine Art, einem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen", kommentierte Ease das Geschehene, während er sich seine Schulter wieder einrenkte, „aber das nächste Mal warne uns vor!"

Blueface entgegnete nichts. Er starrte nur stumm den eisblauen Himmel über ihnen an und wünschte sich weit, sehr weit fort.

A/N: Ich weiß, dieses Mal geht es wirklich langsam voran mit der Geschichte. Aber ich bleibe dran, versprochen!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Die Wolke von purer Energie schoss fauchend aus dem Sternenring hervor, nachdem Ease ihren Hive angewählt hatte.

„Gut. Und nun weg mit diesen Taschen hier", bestimmte Guide und ließ seine Begleiter das Gepäck durch das Wurmloch schicken, das er zuvor aussortiert hatte. Es blieb noch genug über, das sie zu tragen hatten. Zum Schluss warf er noch ein tragbares Funkgerät hinterher, wartete einige Sekunden, dann nahm er mit einem anderen Gerät Kontakt auf: „Hier ist der Commander, wer ist da im Hangar?"

„Wave, Sir", kaum es etwas verrauscht aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Lass alles, was wir gerade geschickt haben, in das Labor von Blueface bringen. Hasten kann sich schon einmal an die Arbeit machen, besonders der eine Speicherkern…"

„Sir, ich habe eine Nachricht von Hivemaster Lightning für Sie", unterbrach der junge Anwärter Guide, dessen Miene sich daraufhin verfinsterte und er in das Gerät donnerte: „Nichts, was der Hivemaster mir mitteilen will kann so wichtig sein, dass man dafür seinen Commander unterbricht!"

„Ja, Sir", kam es betreten zurück, „es ist nur…"

„SCHWEIG!", keifte Guide in das Gerät, dem die Impertinenz seiner Untergebenen langsam aber sicher zu viel wurde. Ease schmollte demonstrativ, Blueface erkannte derzeit weder den Ernst der Lage noch sich selbst, Bonewhite murrte auf seine Art und nun widersprach ihm auch noch ein Piloten-Anwärter! „Tu, was ich dir aufgetragen habe! Sobald ich wieder zurück an Bord bin hast du dich bei mir vorzustellen, verstanden? Dann werde ich dir die Sitten unseres Volkes nahe bringen, du unverschämter Jüngling!"

Knurrend ließ er den Kontakt abbrechen und das Wurmloch schloss sich. Er warf das Funkgerät Bonewhite zu, der es mit unbewegter Miene auffing, und meinte: „Das nächste Mal verhandelst du mit dieser Brut! Meine Geduld ist dafür nicht mehr ausreichend." An Ease gewendet meinte er: „Cestren anwählen, sofort!"

Der Blade knurrte leise und warf Bonewhite einen wissenden Blick zu. Ihnen war beiden bewusst, dass Guide gerade mehr oder weniger geschickt einen Rückkehrbefehl ignoriert hatte, der wahrscheinlich von ihrer Königin über Lightning weitergegeben werden sollte. Auch wenn ihm ein Dutzend bösartige Bemerkungen auf der Zunge lagen, schwieg Ease und wählte wie angewiesen die Adresse eines anderen Planeten an. Guide würde sich früher oder später für diese Aktion verantworten müssen – und Ease wollte nur noch warme Füße bekommen.

Nachdem sich das neue Wurmloch stabilisiert hatte, schulterten die Wraith ihre verbliebene Ausrüstung und marschierten durch den Ereignishorizont. Als sie am anderen Ende durch den Sternenring traten, verschlug es ihnen buchstäblich den Atem.

„Grundgütiger! Wie findest nur immer wieder die schlimmsten Orte der Galaxie?", fauchte Ease den Commander an, der sein Gesicht nicht weniger angeekelt verzog als der Blade und antwortete: „Bei dem Gestank ist es kein Wunder, dass Dreamer diesen Planeten aufgegeben hat! Hier bleibt keine Herde freiwillig!" Sie waren umgeben von gelben und weißen Dampfschwaden, die keineswegs köstlich dufteten.

Bonewhite schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen, als er hinter sich Würgegeräusche hörte. Blueface spuckte Galle und ging in die Knie, las aber dann pflichtbewusst die Anzeige seines Scanners vor: „Ungiftige Faulgase, die in den Sümpfen entstehen und…" Weiter kam er nicht, bevor er erneut Galle erbrach.

„Gib her", knurrte Guide und entriss dem kleinen Cleverman den Scanner. „Schwefelwasserstoff, Methan, etwas Ammoniak und Butansäure… es stinkt einfach nur! Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

Blueface blieb zunächst auf allen Vieren – am Boden war die Luft beinahe erträglich, aber sie mussten weiter. Also zog Bonewhite ihn auf die Füße und meinte still zu ihm: ‚Mach den Mund zu und atme nur durch die Nase, dann wird das schon…'

Blueface nickte und zwinkerte einige Tränen weg. Die Luft brannte ihn in den Augen und er hatte sicher nicht vor, durch den Mund zu atmen. Auch wenn er als Cleverman wohl nie im Wittern ausgebildet worden war, so nahm auch er Gerüche intensiver über die Mundschleimhaut wahr. Auf diese olfaktorischen _Genüsse_ konnte er gut verzichten.

Sie folgten einem schmalen und schlüpfrigen Pfad durch blubbernde, dampfende und unsagbar geruchsintensive warme Sümpfe, gesäumt von Regenwaldbäumen, in deren Ästen und Kronen Vögel und anderes Getier sich bemerkbar machten.

„Unglaublich, dass es Tiere gibt, die diese _Sümpfe des Ewigen Gestanks_ ertragen können", bemerkte Ease, als direkt vor ihnen zwei blaue Rehe flüchtend durch das Unterholz brachen.

„Alles eine Sache der Einstellung, Feinnäschen…", brummte Guide, dem der Mief selbst zu viel wurde. Aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als dies Ease gegenüber zuzugeben.

„Andererseits gibt es aber auch Tiere, die selbst einige Meilen gegen den Wind… _duften_", sagte Ease und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen, „spontan kommen mir da Grasbüffel in den Sinn…"

Guide schnaubte.

„Bonewhite, du erinnerst dich doch sicher auch noch an unsere kleine Exkursion nach Doral, oder?", fragte Ease, der es nicht sein lassen konnte.

‚Ease, halt den Mund', befahl Bonewhite still. Hinter ihm kämpfte Blueface immer noch mit dem Brechreiz und blieb immer wieder stehen, holte tief Luft, würgte, riss sich wieder zusammen und ging weiter.

Ease hielt nichts davon, den Mund zu halten und plapperte hinterhältig grinsend weiter: „Das Anwahlgerät war defekt und die einheimische Tierwelt beschloss, auf uns loszugehen. In einer riesigen, stinkenden Herde. Und ein gewisser Führungsoffizier…"

„Ich warne dich nur einmal…", knurrte Guide und tastete nach seinem Dolch.

„… es war unglaublich witzig, diesen Offizier an den Kopf eines dieser monströsen Viecher geklammert zu sehen – genau zwischen den Hörnern des Leitbullen. Der sich eben nicht einschüchtern oder betäuben ließ, wie der Offizier angenommen hatte…" Das Grinsen des Wachkapitäns erreichte neue Breiten, als er den Blick umwandte und in Guides zorndunkles Gesicht sah, aber er verstummte vorerst.

Bonewhite zückte vorsichtshalber seinen Stunner.

„Noch einen Ton und ich bringe dich um", zischte Guide mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Oh, das wirst du nicht tun. Unsere Königin würde dir das niemals verzeihen… außerdem ist Bonewhite schneller als du, wollen wir wetten? Und er hat ja den Befehl, solche Aussetzer deinerseits zu unterbinden", meinte Ease immer noch grinsend.

_Nicht nur Aussetzer von Guide_, dachte Bonewhite und legte den Kopf schräg. Wenn er feuerte würde der Getroffene unweigerlich in den stinkenden Morast neben dem Pfad stürzen.

„Mir ist schlecht", wimmerte Blueface und übergab sich wieder einmal. Dabei griff er nach Bonewhites Mantel um sich zu stützen, der daraufhin ins Rutschen geriet und versehentlich den Stunner abfeuerte.

Guide riss die Augen auf, als er von dem Betäubungsstrahl getroffen wurde und sackte zusammen – um sanft in die blubbernde Schlammbrühe zu gleiten.

Während Ease sich ausschüttete vor Lachen, fand Bonewhite das Gleichgewicht wieder und feuerte nun auf den Blade, der daraufhin mit einem lauten Platschen neben dem besinnungslosen Guide landete. Der Schlick spritze auf und traf den würgenden Blueface und den erbosten Bonewhite.

„Warum hast du das getan?", jammerte der kleine Cleverman und wischte sich angewidert den Morast aus dem Gesicht.

„Weil ich am Ende meiner Geduld bin", fauchte der Blade, „und jetzt hilf mir diese Streithammel an Land zu ziehen bevor sie ganz untergehen!"

Snow lief in ihrem Gästequartier an Bord des Hives der Primary unruhig hin und her. Maroon hatte sie fortgeschickt – er sollte sich die Zeit in den Spielzimmern vertreiben und sie allein lassen. Die Konferenz der Königinnen dauerte wesentlich länger als zunächst angenommen. Wann immer ein Konsens gefunden worden zu sein schien, gab es wieder Einwände, die diskutiert werden mussten.

_Es ist schon beinahe unmöglich, _zwei_ Königinnen zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen – und wir sind siebzehn_, dachte sie und biss sich auf die vollen Lippen, _wenn dieses Treffen vorüber ist, werden meine Weidegründe wohl überreif sein und ich eine Wachphase anordnen können – mit oder ohne Kampf gegen Dreamer!_

Außerdem verspürte sie immer mehr den Drang, sich über den Verbleib dieses verboten gut aussehenden Clevermans zu erkundigen, der ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Signalton ihrer Tür erklang.

„Was?", fauchte sie und stutzte, als daraufhin Morningstar eintrat.

„Verzeiht mir, Königin Snow, die Primary bat mich darum, mich persönlich um Euer Wohlergehen zu kümmern", meinte er und lächelte entschuldigend.

A/N: Der „Sumpf des Ewigen Gestanks" kam in einem meiner Lieblingsfilme als Teenie vor: „Labyrinth" mit David Bowie und den Puppen von Jim Henson – absoluter Kult!

Die Geschichte mit den stinkenden Grasbüffeln findet ihr kurz angedeutet sowohl im Schlusskapitel von „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze" wie auch in Kapitel 3 von „Während ihr schlieft" ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Als Ease erwachte, wurde er an beiden Armen über die Erde gezogen. Auf seinem Rücken waren drei Ausrüstungstaschen befestigt und weder Bonewhite noch Fever… nein, Blueface, bekamen zunächst mit, dass er bereits wieder bei Bewusst sein war. Blueface trug seine Ausrüstungstasche über der Schulter, Bonewhite hatte sich den immer noch betäubten Guide aufgeladen. Sie hatten das Sumpfgebiet anscheinend verlassen, zumindest war die Luft weitaus besser geworden. Obwohl es immer noch stank… Ease schnüffelte kurz und stellte fest, dass er selbst es war, der immer noch nach dieser mörderischen Mischung diverser Faulgase roch. „Danke, ab hier kann ich wieder allein gehen…", knurrte er.

Bonewhite und Blueface entließen ihn aus ihrem Griff und der Blade strauchelte kurz, als er auf die Füße kam. „Warum stinke ich so?", fragte Ease und bleckte die Zähne, „Korrektur: ihr müfft auch."

„Die Butansäure im Sumpfschlamm verdunstet nicht, wir müssen uns säubern", antwortete Blueface, nachdem Bonewhite ihn mit einem strengen Blick dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Mit Wasser?", fragte Ease misstrauisch und schaute zu dem Waffen- und Taktikoffizier. Bonewhite selbst schwieg mit vorgeschobenem Unterkiefer, umgeben von einer Aura puren Zorns.

„Ja…", meinte Blueface leise und zog den Kopf noch weiter zwischen den Schultern ein. Da schon sein angeblicher Freund, der zurückhaltende Bonewhite mit Flüchen und Fauchen auf diese Mitteilung reagiert hatte, wie würde nun erst dieser unbeherrschte Blade wohl antworten?

„Inklusive Kleidung?", fragte Ease und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Blueface nur nickte, „Hauptsache, dieser Gestank geht weg. Und der alte Mann ist noch weggetreten?"

„Ja", knurrte Bonewhite, „und darum wirst du ihn auch ab jetzt tragen!"

Zuerst wollte Ease protestieren, aber Bonewhites grimmiger Blick ließ ihn lieber stumm gehorchen. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Eine Meile von hier entfernt gibt es heiße Quellen, in denen wir uns reinigen können", antwortete Blueface und zeigte Ease das Display seines Scanners.

„Und wohin wollte Guide uns eigentlich führen?", fragte Ease nach, während er den Commander über die Schulter wuchtete und die kleine Gruppe sich wieder in Gang setzte.

„Etwa zwei Meilen weiter westlich ist das Labor", entgegnete der kleine Cleverman, „nur wenn wir zurück zum Sternenring wollen, müssen wir noch einmal durch die Sümpfe."

„… es wäre nett, wenn wir dann dieses Mal nicht hineinfallen würden", lachte Ease auf und grinste. ‚Denk dir nichts dabei, dass Bonewhite so schlecht gelaunt ist, er hasst Wasser in jeglicher Form', fügte er mental hinzu.

‚So viel konnte ich seinen Flüchen schon entnehmen', erwiderte Blueface stumm und biss sich auf die Lippen.

‚Traumatische Schlüpflingserfahrung', meinte Ease still und zuckte mit der freien Schulter, ‚nehme ich zumindest an. Er spricht nicht sonderlich viel über sich. Oder überhaupt.'

_Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen_, dachte Blueface spöttisch und nickte.

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie in absolutem Schweigen. Sie erklommen felsige Hügel, dann erreichten sie einige heiße Quellen, die etwas salzig rochen. Blueface schaute auf seinen Scanner und wies auf einen flachen Teich, in dem es leicht knisterte und brodelte. „Hier sollte es gehen… die Temperatur ist erträglich und der gelöste Sauerstoff sollte uns recht schnell rein waschen…"

„… das hoffe ich auch für dich, du Unglücksbringer!", brummte Guide, der zwar schon einige Zeit wieder wach gewesen war, aber sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Sollte Ease ihn doch ruhig noch etwas länger tragen, hatte er sich gedacht.

Bonewhite knurrte leise vor sich hin, als sie in das natürliche Becken stiegen, das zwar gut zehn Schritt im Durchmesser maß, aber an der tiefsten Stelle kaum fünf Fuß tief war. Das Wasser blubberte und dampfte, an der Haut kribbelte und knisterte es, brannte leicht. Das gelöste Salz, auch wenn es nur wenig war, tat der Haut eines Wraith nicht gut. Wenigstens musste er nicht auch noch seine Haare waschen. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen. Auch Blueface hatte braune Flecken im Haar, nachdem er bei dem Versuch Guide aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen selbst kopfüber in den ranzigen Sumpf gefallen war.

Der kleine Cleverman säuberte gewissenhaft einzeln die Ausrüstungstaschen von außen mit dem warmen Wasser und stellte sie dann am Ufer wieder ab. Erst nachdem er damit fertig war, tauchte er – wie Guide und Ease schon zuvor – komplett unter… und genoss das Bad, obwohl es auf seiner Haut brannte. Er öffnete sogar die Augen und sah die Sauerstoffbläschen, die aus dem porösen Gestein am Grund aufstiegen, zur Oberfläche trudeln. Er lächelte und atmete aus, um noch mehr Luftblasen verfolgen zu können. Seine Lungen brannten, aber er wollte nicht auftauchen.

Zu schön war das, was er sah – und zu vertraut. Er ließ sich auf den Grund sinken und beobachtete die Reflektionen des Sonnenlichts auf dem Wasser, als eine Hand ihn am Kragen ergriff und seinen Kopf über die Oberfläche zog.

Es war Bonewhite gewesen, der nach ihm getaucht war und ihn nun mental schalt: ‚Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du hättest ertrinken können!'

Blueface schüttelte sich und entgegnete still: ‚Das wollte ich auch… früher… denke ich.' Plötzlich hatte er ein Bild vor Augen: ein halb verhungerter Blade in abgewetztem Mantel, der ihn aus einem Gewässer gezogen hatte, ihn anbrüllte, zurück ins Leben holte. Erinnerung an Schmerz…

‚Das reicht jetzt, du bist sauber und wirst auf der Stelle mit mir diesen Tümpel verlassen', übermittelte ihm Bonewhite und fauchte vernehmlich.

Guide und Ease hatten schweigend die Szene beobachtet und warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, während Bonewhite den kleineren Cleverman am Kragen aus dem Wasserbecken zerrte. Schließlich fragte Ease seinen Commander still: ‚Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dem Kleinen, oder?'

‚Allerdings nicht. Er ist ein Flüchtling und… Bonewhite hat bisher nicht viel aus ihm heraus bekommen, aber während der Flucht muss er einiges durchgemacht haben. Nachdem Sundancer ihre Mutter Stormeye abgesetzt hatte, vertrieb sie Dutzende – und ließ sie von Jägern verfolgen', antwortete Guide nachdenklich.

‚Bitte?', fragte Ease ungläubig. Es gab immer wieder Jungköniginnen, die nach gewaltsamen Machtübernahmen ihre Schiffe personell umstrukturierten, aber nur die niederträchtigsten unter ihnen ließen die unerwünschten Männer hinrichten – geschweige denn, verfolgen und auf der Flucht töten.

‚Kurz bevor Blueface und einige seiner Freunde bei uns um Asyl baten, hatten wir Gerüchte gehört über Jäger, deren Beute keine Menschen waren – und die teilweise grauenhaft verstümmelt wurde', fuhr Guide fort, ‚darum stimmte Snow sofort zu, die Gruppe aufzunehmen. Es gibt Dinge, die sollten Wraith einander niemals antun…'

‚… oder dulden, dass sie anderen angetan werden', stimmte Ease zu. Nun begriff er auch, was Guide auf Golltra angedeutet hatte, bevor sie von den Schneebestien angegriffen worden waren.

Es glich einem Wunder, dass die Königinnen sich schlussendlich doch noch auf eine gemeinsame Vorgehensweise einigen konnten. Einige der Herrscherinnen verließen wortlos den Thronsaal der Primary, andere verabschiedeten sich voneinander mit höflichem Kopfnicken. Aber nur Snow wurde aufgefordert, noch zu bleiben.

Als sie allein waren, wendete sich die Primary ihr zu und sagte: „Er will mit Ihnen gehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht…?", fragte Snow verwirrt.

„Morningstar. Er hat sich in seinen hübschen Kopf gesetzt, dass er unbedingt auf Ihren Hive mitgehen muss", antwortete die Primary seufzend. „Sie hätten ihn nicht abweisen müssen, er ist nur deshalb ein Lord dieses Schiffs, weil er mein Lieblingssohn ist. Dass Sie es getan haben zeigt mir aber, dass Sie eine meiner ehrbareren Schwestern sind. Andere auf diesem Treffen haben da ganz andere Verhaltensweisen gezeigt…"

Snow nahm das Lob stumm hin und lauschte mit unbewegter Miene weiter den Ausführungen der anderen.

„… wie dem auch sei: Morningstar verfolgt aufmerksam alles, was er von Ihrem Gefährten Guide und seinen Forschungen in Erfahrung bringen kann. Ich habe immer darauf geachtet, dass sein Spleen für die Hinterlassenschaften der Lanteaner nicht öffentlich bekannt wird, aber nun, wo er Sie kennen gelernt hat, ist er nicht mehr zu bremsen." Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über die Züge der Primary, als sie meinte: „Ich habe ihn nie gehen lassen können, weil er mich so sehr an seinen Vater erinnert – und die alten Zeiten. Aber nun will er selbst von mir weg. Zu Ihnen und Guide."

„Und ich nehme an, Sie haben einige Bedingungen für seine Aufnahme auf meinen Hive", sagte Snow kühl und überlegt.

„Die habe ich allerdings", antwortete die Primary mit kalt blitzenden Augen.

A/N: Gruß an Drago: Tinti Knisterbad war leider in der Pegasusgalaxie ausverkauft, aber Oxyclean gab es noch ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Er hatte es gewusst. Wie immer. Es konnte nur schief gehen, wenn er sich mit Guide auf eine Mission begab. Er konnte es spüren. Es würde Wochen, vielleicht Monate dauern, den angerichteten Schaden wieder auszubügeln. Er wusste schon, warum er Wasser so fern wie möglich blieb. Manche mochten ihr Haar seidig und glänzend, aber Bonewhite bevorzugte es lang, glatt, unkompliziert und vor allem _nicht_ voluminös. Er hasste es, wenn Wasser seinen Kopf berührte und… diese unzähmbare Mähne verursachte. Er konnte Eases Amüsiertheit spüren. Der Blade lief hinter ihm und kicherte in sich hinein. _Ein Wort und ich bringe ihn um_, dachte er bei sich und knurrte leise.

„Dort drüben müsste es sein", brummelte Guide, blickte abwechselnd auf seinen Scanner und… ins Gebüsch. Nichts verriet, dass sich hier etwas befinden sollte. Nur dichter Dschungel, aber nicht so dicht, dass man ein Gebäude hätte übersehen können.

„Vielleicht unterirdisch?", fragte Ease und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Ich bekomme gar keine Werte", sagte Guide, „nicht einmal zu den Pflanzen hier. Also sind wir richtig – was auch immer hier ist: es ist getarnt und stört unsere Scanner."

„Und wie finden wir es?", fragte Ease, „So lang herumlaufen bis wir drüber stolpern?"

„Ich kann dir helfen beim Stolpern", knurrte Guide und fletschte die Zähne.

‚Hören die auch mal damit auf?', fragte Blueface verzweifelt Bonewhite im Geiste. Die ewigen Streitereien zerrten an seinen Nerven. Mehr noch, als seine Unfähigkeit sich zu erinnern, wer er eigentlich war. Oder die wenigen Erinnerungen, die er bisher wiedererlangt hatte.

‚Wenn es ernst wird', antwortete Bonewhite, dessen sprichwörtliche Geduld sich schon länger erschöpft hatte. Er war zornig, ungehalten und wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er sich eigentlich von dieser ganzen Unternehmung versprochen hatte. Bisher waren nur alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen worden und neue hinzugekommen. Fever zu verlieren hatte ihn damals fast umgebracht. Die schmale Hoffnung, seinen Bruder wieder zu finden hatte er so gut es ging bekämpft, um nicht enttäuscht zu werden. Aber nun auch noch Blueface teilweise zu entbehren war zu viel für ihn. Für das kleinliche Hickhack von Ease und Guide hatte er keinerlei Verständnis.

Missmutig ging er in die Hocke und schloss die Augen. Sollte Guide einen Weg finden, er würde die Zeit zum Ausruhen nutzen.

„Die erste vernünftige Idee auf dieser Reise", meinte Ease daraufhin und hockte sich ebenfalls hin zum Wachschlaf.

Guide knurrte, meinte dann aber still zu Blueface: ‚Ruh dich ebenfalls aus, ich werde mir etwas überlegen.'

‚Aber…', begann der kleine Cleverman und zuckte zusammen, als Guide ihn anfuhr: ‚Ich sagte: ruh dich aus. Das war ein Befehl, den du besser nicht hinterfragen, sondern befolgen solltest!'

‚Ja, Sir', gab Blueface betreten zurück und ging dicht neben Bonewhite in die Hocke.

Der Blade öffnete kurz ein Auge, dann meinte er still zu seinem Freund: ‚Leg dich lieber gleich auf den Boden.'

‚Warum das?', fragte Blueface erstaunt zurück.

‚Weil du noch nie in der Hocke schlafen konntest und bisher immer bei dem Versuch umgekippt bist', meinte Bonewhite nüchtern.

‚Aber… wenn ich mich hinlege, dann werde ich wieder dreckig', entgegnete Blueface.

‚Erstaunlich', meinte Bonewhite amüsiert, ‚du vergisst deinen eigenen Namen, wer deine Freunde sind, dass du Cleverman bist aber nicht, dass du dich vor ein bisschen Schmutz auf deinem Mantel fürchtest.'

‚Ich fürchte mich nicht', erwiderte Blueface verärgert, machte es sich in der Hocke bequem und schloss die Augen. Der Blade mochte vielleicht sein Freund sein, aber er hatte ganz sicher nicht das Recht, ihm alles vorzuschreiben. Er würde so schlafen, wie es ihr Volk seit Anbeginn der Zeiten getan hatte. Bevor es verweichlichte und kissengefüllte Schlafnischen dazu benötigte.

Guide betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Scanner. Iceflame war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als er vor Stormeye flüchtete. Ein noch größeres, als er andere Clevermen ebenfalls dazu brachte, ihre Hives und Königinnen zu verlassen. Ein einzelner Wraith konnte unerkannt für Jahrhunderte, vielleicht sogar Jahrtausende von einem Planeten zum nächsten ziehen und niemand würde sich jemals für ihn interessieren. Bei einer Gruppe von mehr als zwei Dutzend Wissenschaftlern verhielt sich das völlig anders. So vielen Männern konnte es einfach nicht gelingen, auf Dauer unterhalb des Radars zu bleiben. Egal, wie geschickt sie ihre Spuren verwischten… allein ihr Nahrungsbedarf würde auffallen.

Er seufzte. Snow – seine Snow, die Mutter seiner Tochter und jetzigen Königin, die sich für sie ausgab – war in so vielen Dingen einzigartig gewesen. Sie hatte nie groß zwischen Blades und Clevermen unterschieden, sich immer für die Wissenschaften interessiert und die Forscher und Techniker nicht als minderwertig betrachtet. Aber die meisten anderen Königinnen taten dies. Ganz besonders nach dem Ende des Krieges, als wissenschaftliche Neuerungen nicht mehr von Interesse waren, sondern eher, wie die vielen Männer und Drohnen, die speziell für den Krieg ausgebrütet worden waren, nun gesättigt werden konnten.

Die Feindseligkeiten, die den Clevermen damals entgegengebracht wurden, hatten es Iceflame wohl sehr leicht gemacht, Rekruten für seinen aberwitzigen Plan zu gewinnen. Noch verstand Guide nicht alles, aber so viel stand fest: diese Männer waren die Herrschaft der Königinnen und ihrer Blades überdrüssig. So überdrüssig, dass sie nach einer eigenständigen Form der Existenz suchten. Und dazu nutzten sie all ihre Fähigkeiten: genetische Veränderungen, Tarnvorrichtungen, Astrophysik, Phasenverschiebung…

Hinter sich konnte er hören, wie Blueface im Schlaf aus der Hocke gekippt war und Bonewhite mit umgerissen hatte. Guide schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Geraschel und den leisen Flüchen. Als es wieder still geworden war, schaute er hinüber und ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht: Bonewhite hockte wieder da wie zuvor, nur hatte Blueface sich zu seinen Füßen hingelegt und brummte besänftigend.

Ja, er hatte das Richtige getan. Auch wenn Bonewhite sich mit aller Macht dagegen sträubte, er hatte jemanden wie Blueface gebraucht. Jemanden, um den er sich sorgen konnte. Den er beschützen musste. Der ihn aus seiner selbst gewählten Einsamkeit holte und ihm die einfachen Dinge des Lebens wieder nahe brachte. Freundschaft, Spiele, Spaß… Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war seine Schuld gewesen, dass der Bengel sich so sehr hatte isolieren können. Hätte Guide damals nicht unterbunden, dass Ease sich um ihn kümmerte, hätte Bonewhite seinen Schmerz wesentlich schneller überwinden können.

Der Bengel… auch Ease und Bonewhite waren mittlerweile alt. Trotzdem nannten sie ihn immer wieder „Alter Mann" – wenn auch nur untereinander oder in Gedanken. Ease nannte ihn öfters eine vertrocknete Mumie, dabei war er selbst nicht viel jünger… relativ gesehen. Die Jahrtausende im Winterschlaf hatte sie Jahre anhäufen lassen, aber die eigentlichen Erfahrungen hatten sie vor und während des Großen Krieges sammeln können. Und damals war Guide wirklich schon ein alter Mann gewesen – relativ.

Und dann war Blueface aufgetaucht: klein, begabt und tollpatschig. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Nachkomme von Iceflame… aber war Iceflame auch wirklich Fever?

Hätte der Fever, den sie damals kannten, nicht mit aller Macht versucht, zurück zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen? Der anderen Hälfte seiner Seele? Egal, welche Konsequenzen dies gehabt hätte? Hatte Fever wirklich so derart erwachsen werden können unter der Herrschaft von Stormeye? Als ihr gelegentlicher Bettgenosse? Als Erzeuger mehrer ihrer Nachkommen?

Oder war der Fever, den sie damals kannten, doch nur wenige Minuten nachdem er von der anderen Königin eingefordert worden war, gestorben? Was Guides Schuld gewesen war. Er hatte damals für Bonewhites Sicherheit gesorgt, nicht aber für die seines anderen Schützlings. Aber mehr hatte Snow ihm damals nicht zusichern können. Es war eine schwierige Phase des Krieges gewesen, als sie noch nicht wussten, welche Macht die Lanteaner besaßen und…

Phase… Phasenverschiebung… er schnippte mit den Fingern und begann, wie wild in den mitgebrachten Ausrüstungstaschen zu wühlen.

Einige Stunden später rief Guide zu den anderen hinüber: „Herkommen! Das hier dürfte euch interessieren!"

Die Blades sprangen aus der Hocke auf und beinahe wäre Bonewhite über Blueface gestolpert, der sich direkt vor ihm wie ein Schlüpfling zusammengerollt hatte. Er betrachtete seinen Freund kurz nachdenklich, dann stieß er ihn sanft mit dem Stiefel an. ‚Aufwachen, Guide scheint es geschafft zu haben!'

Verschlafen richtete Blueface sich auf und wischte sein verwuseltes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Durch das Bad in der heißen Quelle waren ihre weißen Strähnen nur noch schwer zu bändigen. Guide sah auch schon zuvor aus, als hätte er nie einen Kamm besessen. Ease hatte so viel Silberdraht in den Haaren, dass er immer noch perfekt aussah. Aber Bonewhite… dessen Mähne erinnerte an einen Zekass-Löwen. Blueface lächelte. Wieder etwas, das ihm eingefallen war.

„Ich sagte ja, hier gibt es einen Störsender. Und dann fragte ich mich: warum?", begann Guide zu erklären, „die Clevermen um Iceflame taten alles, um unerkannt zu bleiben, aber würde so ein Ausfall von Instrumenten nicht etwaigen Verfolgern auffallen? Oder ist das nicht viel mehr ein Anhaltspunkt, wo sie selbst zu suchen hatten?"

Ease runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Commander schien ihre komplette Ausrüstung aus ihren Taschen gekippt und auf dem Urwaldboden verteilt zu haben. Er hatte langsam keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran, dass Guide früher oder später endgültig überschnappen würde.

„Und dann kam es mir", meinte Guide triumphierend, „Phasenverschiebung. Sie haben diese Einrichtung leicht aus der Phase geschoben und sich selbst einen Hinweis hinterlassen, um ihre Einrichtung wieder zu finden. Wenn meine Berechnungen richtig sind, dann…" Er hob ein modifiziertes Stunnergewehr an und feuerte auf einen bemoosten Baumstumpf einige Schritte entfernt.

Die Luft schien zu erzittern und die Wraith hielten den Atem an. Aus dem scheinbaren Nichts tauchte vor ihnen eine imposante Forschungseinrichtung auf.

„Iceflame und seine Verbündeten hatten ganz gewiss einen Schlüsselsender, um das Gebäude in den Phasen hin und her schieben zu können, aber in der Not tut es auch ein Kurzschluss", meinte Guide und lächelte breit.

Nun war es an Blueface, die Stirn zu runzeln. _Ich wette, das wäre auch weniger brachial gegangen_, dachte er, sagte jedoch nichts.

A/N: Okay, das Tinti Knisterbad war eigentlich von Darkstar vorgeschlagen worden, ich entschuldige mich *hüstel* - Asche auf mein Haupt! Bringe schon alles durcheinander…

Das Schlafen in der Hocke zeigte Steve in „Tödliche Verteidigung" (1. Staffel), wo Sheppard ihn draus erweckt.

Am Ende von Kapitel 10 von „Die zwei Seiten einer Münze" könnt ihr das Verwirrspiel um die beiden Snows nachlesen. Die eigentliche Königin starb durch das Attero-Gerät und Guide schlug vor, stattdessen ihre Tochter Alabaster für sie auszugeben – damit der Hive nicht von einer fremden Königin übernommen wurde. Absolut kein Canon, nur auf meinem Mist gewachsen!

Wie Fever eingefordert worden war, findet ihr in der gleichen Geschichte, ein Kapitel zuvor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Die beiden Blades benötigten fast drei Stunden, um sich einen Überblick über die Anlage zu verschaffen. Währenddessen arbeiteten Guide und Blueface an den Computerkonsolen und kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Details zu den verbesserten Gezom-Zellen findest, sofort kopieren und mir Bescheid geben", brummte Guide, der sich selbst gerade durch Einträge zu einem modifizierten Hyperraum-Sprungantrieb blätterte.

„Schon gefunden und kopiert", entgegnete Blueface, „allerdings scheinen sie die Forschung dazu aufgegeben zu haben, nachdem ein Labor auf Bronns deswegen explodiert war. Sie waren danach auf der Suche nach einem der Energiespeicher der Lanteaner… ob sie einen fanden, kann ich noch nicht sagen…"

„Ein Labor auf Bronns?" Guide schaute auf und zu dem kleinen Cleverman hinüber, der sich einige Schritt weiter an einer anderen Konsole in die Arbeit vertieft hatte. Von diesem Planeten hatte er noch nie etwas gehört.

„So nennen sie es hier in den Notizen… ich kenne die Adresse nicht", antwortete Blueface mit gerunzelter Stirn.

_Junge, du kennst im Moment deinen eigenen Namen nur, weil wir ihn dir gesagt haben_, dachte Guide und trat zu dem kleineren Wraith, um selbst auf die Anzeigen zu schauen. Es war eine ihm unbekannte Kombination von Mustern, die auf einem Anwahlgerät eingegeben werden konnte – aber wer konnte sich schon alles merken. „Das scheint mir doch auf jeden Fall noch eine Reise wert zu sein", brummelte er und notierte sich die die Adresse in einem kleinen Datenpad. Blueface schaute ihm interessiert zu und er meinte: „Ein Prototyp. Nicht besonders leistungsstark, aber für Kleinigkeiten ganz praktisch…"

„… und besonders für eingetrocknete Mumienhirne, die eh alles vergessen", ertönte Eases spöttische Stimme.

Die beiden Clevermen schauten zur Tür des Hauptlabors, durch die die beiden Blades gerade zu ihnen zurückkehrten.

„Diese Einrichtung ist so geordnet verlassen worden wie die anderen zuvor", meinte Bonewhite nüchtern, bevor Guide auf die Provokation einsteigen konnte. Sie hatten nur wenige Hinterlassenschaften gefunden, die dem persönlichen Gebrauch gedient hatten, bevor sie zerbrachen – oder schlicht vergessen worden waren.

Einen besonderen Gegenstand hatte Ease in der Nähe der Nahrungsspeicher gefunden gehabt und präsentierte ihn nun Guide mit einem kätzischen Grinsen: „Die hier werde ich unserer Königin als Geschenk mitbringen… damit kann sie dich dann auf der Brücke an deinen Platz fesseln und verhindern, dass du mal wieder ohne Erlaubnis auf eine deiner Missionen gehst!"

Blueface starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Sklavenringe, die Guide mit einem Fauchen kommentierte: „Damit machst du dich nur unnötig unbeliebt – nur zu! Eine Sorge weniger für mich…"

„Wir werden sehen, wer sich hier unbeliebt macht", giftete Ease zurück, „Snow wird dir nicht ewig durchgehen lassen, dass du Befehle von ihr ignorierst!", meinte er und spielte auf Guides Manöver bei der letzten Anwahl ihres Hives an.

„Wenn es überhaupt ein Befehl von ihr war", meinte Guide knurrend, „dann kann sie trotzdem nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich ihn von Lightning entgegen nehme – oder von einem Pilotenanwärter!"

„Du schaufelst dir noch dein eigenes Grab – was mich nicht weiter belasten würde, wenn du mich nicht immer mit hineinziehen würdest!", fauchte Ease ungehalten.

„Dich mit hineinziehen? Ich bitte dich! Ich gehe während unserer Wachen auf Außeneinsätze, um dich nicht ständig ertragen zu müssen!" Guide ballte die Fäuste.

„Was mich nicht störte, würde unsere Königin nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dich auf dem Hive halten könnte!", erwiderte Ease mit gefletschten Zähnen.

„Sir, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, werde ich mich um Cleverman Blueface kümmern", sagte Bonewhite tonlos.

„Was..." Guide schaute sich um – der kleine Cleverman war verschwunden. Und Bonewhite brodelte vor Wut, so viel war sicher. „Geh und hol ihn zurück! Wir haben hier noch zu arbeiten. Was dich angeht", meinte er zu Ease, „du kannst in der Zwischenzeit die Datenkristalle mit den Kopien verstauen, die wir gemacht haben."

Was auch immer Ease darauf entgegnete, Bonewhite bekam es nicht mehr mit. Er hatte das Labor verlassen und tastete nach der mentalen Signatur seines Freundes. Blueface war zutiefst aufgewühlt und der Blade brauchte nicht lang, um ihn einzuholen. Einige hundert Schritte von der Forschungseinrichtung entfernt hatte der Cleverman sich hinter einem Gebüsch zusammengekauert, hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Armen zum Schutz umklammert und machte sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich.

‚Du erinnerst dich wieder', konstatierte Bonewhite still und hockte sich neben seinen Freund.

‚Ja', erwiderte Blueface ebenfalls mental, ‚ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht.'

Bonewhite seufzte leise. ‚Alles, was dir geschehen ist, hat dich zu demjenigen gemacht, der du heute bist', meinte er sanft und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken von Blueface, der darauf zusammenzuckte und nur mit Mühe seinen Instinkt unterdrückte, davon zu springen. Er nahm die Arme von seinem Kopf und richtete sich angespannt auf.

‚Du weißt doch nicht einmal die Hälfte', meinte Blueface und rang um Fassung.

‚Du bist mein Freund. Was muss ich mehr wissen?', entgegnete Bonewhite und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

‚Weißt du, warum ich es nicht ertrage, angefasst zu werden?', fragte Blueface und schaute dem Blade direkt in die Augen, ‚ich hatte dir von den Jägern erzählt… aber nicht, dass ich selbst von einem gefangen genommen worden war.'

‚Blueface, du musst nicht…', meinte Bonewhite, wurde aber unterbrochen.

‚Doch, das muss ich. Ich muss dir erzählen… du bist mein Freund. Mein bester Freund. Außer dir weiß dann nur Cud, was mir zugestoßen ist', Blueface atmete tief durch, ‚Sklavenringe. Damit hatte der Jäger mich gefesselt, damit ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Während er mir so ziemlich jeden Knochen im Körper einzeln brach. Mir seinen Dolch in die Glieder rammte und zuschaute, wie das Blut aus mir rann…'

Bonewhite schloss die Augen. Im Krieg hatte er unendlich grausame Dinge gesehen, erlebt und auch selbst getan. Aber niemals nur aus Spaß. Er hatte gefoltert – Menschen. Lanteaner. Um Informationen aus ihnen hervor zu pressen. Was konnte einen Jäger dazu bewogen haben, einen Cleverman zu foltern?

Als hätte er die Gedanken seines Freundes gelesen, meinte Blueface: ‚Er wollte wissen, wohin meine Gruppe geflohen war. Aber… es bereitete ihm auch Vergnügen. Großes Vergnügen…' Seine mentale Stimme wurde leise und brüchig. ‚Als ihm das Zuschauen nicht mehr reichte, fasste er mich an…'

Der Blade presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt den Atem an.

‚Er packte mich an der Kehle und bohrte sich in mich mit seinen Gedanken. Grub sich durch meine Gefühle und wühlte im Schmerz… Bonewhite, es gefiel ihm! So sehr, dass…'

‚Das reicht jetzt!', forderte Bonewhite, ‚es ist vorbei. Du wirst diesen Jäger nie wieder sehen. Du unterstehst dem Schutz unserer Königin. Guides Schutz. Meinem. Dir wird nie wieder jemand so etwas antun.'

Blueface übermittelte ihm noch ein letztes Bild, eines, das er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu formulieren. Dann meinte er: ‚Schwöre mir, dass du es niemandem verrätst! So, wie Cud es mir damals geschworen hat!'

‚Wenn du mir schwörst, nie wieder so eine Dummheit wie vorhin in dieser Quelle anzustellen!', entgegnete der Blade scharf.

‚Das muss ich ja nicht… wenn du auf mich aufpasst.' Blueface lächelte gequält, dann spitzte er die Ohren. ‚Was ist das?'

‚Darts. Mindestens drei. Fast bei uns', antwortete Bonewhite und sprang auf. ‚Guide, wir bekommen Besuch!', übermittelte er seinem Commander.

‚Verflucht… wo bist du?', fragte Guide zurück.

‚Draußen mit Blueface', entgegnete Bonewhite, ‚wir sind gleich bei euch!'

‚Nein, bleibt dort und verhaltet euch still. Ease und ich werden das regeln', befahl Guide zuversichtlicher, als ihm eigentlich war.

Zu Blueface meinte Bonewhite: ‚Los, auf diesen Baum dort. Das Bad vorhin hat unseren Eigengeruch weggewaschen, man wird uns nicht wittern. Verschließ dich, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage!'

Eilig kletterten die beiden Wraith auf einen der Urwaldriesen und konnten durch das Blattwerk sehen, wie sich vier Darts näherten und Truppen materialisieren ließen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die riesige Forschungseinrichtung umstellt und ein Trupp Drohnen unter der Führung eines grimmigen Blades drangen in das Gebäude ein.

_Das sieht nicht gut aus_, dachte Bonewhite, der den Blade erkannt hatte. Es war Adder, der Commander von Königin Dreamer. Neben ihm klammerte sich Blueface an den Stamm des Baumes und beobachtete entsetzt die Geschehnisse.

A/N: Zu den Geschehnissen auf der Flucht von Blueface werde ich noch einmal etwas extra schreiben. Das Meiste ist in „Sonnentanz" festgehalten, aber da kam es zu einigen Missverständnissen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

„Adder! Welch unerwartete Freude!", rief Guide aus und deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Lassen wir die Höflichkeiten beiseite, du bist unberechtigt auf dem Eigentum meiner Königin", knurrte Adder, „und erzähle mir nicht, das wüsstest du nicht!"

„Oh. Eigentlich sollten wir angekündigt sein", erklärte Guide lächelnd und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Als was angekündigt? Störenfriede? Spione? Diebe?" Adder schaute sich um und überspielte seine Verwunderung mit Zorn.

„Als Forscher natürlich", sagte Guide und schürzte leicht beleidigt die Lippen, „oder vergaß man etwa völlig, eurer Allianz mitzuteilen, dass wir auf der Suche nach Korat-Erz sind? Wenn, dann könnte das unter Umständen darauf zurückzuführen sein, dass ihr ja meistens diplomatische Mitteilungen und Nachfragen übergeht…"

„Guide, du bist so sicher auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Erz, wie ich regelmäßig das Bett deiner Königin teile", erwiderte Adder gelangweilt.

Ease gefror für einige Sekunden das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn sich jemand respektlos über Snow äußerte. Oder in respektlosem Zusammenhang.

„Wenn du meiner Königin je die Aufwartung gemacht hättest, wüsste ich es – denn sie hätte mich dann gebeten, nie wieder so ein degeneriertes Stück Sch... lassen wir das. Ich hoffe, deine Königin erfreut sich bester Gesundheit, ja?" Guide kochte vor Wut und riss sich nur mühsam zusammen.

„Das kannst du sie gleich selbst fragen", erwiderte Adder, „wir werden euch nämlich mitnehmen. Mal sehen, ob sie euch glaubt…" Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Korat-Erz. So ein Unsinn…" Damit hob er seinen Stunner und betäubte zunächst Guide, dann Ease.

Von ihrer Position auf dem Baum heraus beobachteten Blueface und Bonewhite, wie ihre Reisegefährten von einigen Drohnen aus dem Gebäude gezerrt wurden, um dann von dem Transporterstrahl eines der Darts erfasst zu werden.

‚Wo bringen sie sie hin?', fragte Blueface still.

‚Auf den Hive von Königin Dreamer, nehme ich an', gab Bonewhite ebenso still zurück, während er beobachtete, wie Adder Anweisungen gab, bevor er sich selbst von einem Dart erfassen ließ. Zwei der schlanken Jäger flogen in Richtung des Sternenrings, die anderen landeten bei den verbliebenen Truppen, die nun die Forschungseinrichtung zu untersuchen begannen. ‚Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie von Iceflame und den anderen Wissenschaftlern erfahren!', fügte er hinzu und schob verärgert den Unterkiefer vor.

‚Wenn du meinst die Einrichtung zu sprengen, sollte das kein Problem sein', entgegnete Blueface, ‚ich kann eine Überlastung der Energiezellen programmieren. Dazu müssten wir aber zunächst wieder dort hinein kommen…'

‚Das wiederum sollte für mich kein Problem sein', meinte Bonewhite und ein Lächeln huschte über sein sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht. ‚Es tut gut, dich wiederzuhaben.'

Blueface biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. ‚Was ist mit Guide und Ease?'

‚Darum kümmern wir uns danach. Guide hat bisher noch jeden davon überzeugen können, ihn am Leben zu lassen – bis er entweder selbst fliehen konnte oder… er findet einfach immer einen Weg', antwortete Bonewhite und unterdrückte ein kehliges Knurren. ‚Zuerst müssen wir von diesem Baum herunter… ohne gesehen zu werden. Oder gehört. Schaffst du das?'

‚Ich werde mir Mühe geben… und… nein… doch! Ich habe eine Idee! Kennst du die Anwahl von Dreamers Hive?', fragte Blueface und stieg vorsichtig zusammen mit seinem Freund den Baumstamm hinab.

‚Nein, woher sollte ich?', fragte Bonewhite zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Nun… das macht nichts, nehme ich an. Wenn der Sternenring unbewacht ist, bekomme ich das heraus…'

Sie waren auf dem Boden angekommen und Bonewhite schaute seinem Freund kurz in die Augen. ‚Ich hoffe, dass wir beide niemals auf gegnerischen Seiten stehen werden… du kannst ganz schön unheimlich sein, weißt du das?'

‚Ja', meinte Blueface und grinste.

Wieder in die Einrichtung zu gelangen stellte wirklich kein allzu großes Problem dar, nachdem die Hälfte der Truppen abgezogen worden war, um zurück auf den Hive zu kehren. Ein unbewachter Nebeneingang und eine unachtsame Drohnenpatrouille später waren sie im Untergeschoss angekommen und Blueface machte sich daran, an der Energieversorgung des Gebäudes zu arbeiten.

„Du hattest mir vorhin einige Granaten abgenommen… könnte ich die bitte wiederbekommen?", fragte er geistesabwesend und hielt einfach nur seine linke Hand offen hin, während er mit der rechten in den Eingeweiden einer Gezom-Zelle wühlte.

‚Leise!', ermahnte ihn Bonewhite, ‚bist du wirklich der Meinung, dass du und Granaten eine gute Kombination sind?'

‚Wollen wir diesen Bau nun sprengen oder nicht? Dann ist es die beste Kombination, die ich mir denken kann!'

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich an diese Strahlen… was ich ziemlich bedenklich finde", brummte Ease und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Ja… seit Bonewhites mutierte Drohne nicht mehr ist, wurde ich nicht mehr so oft betäubt", knurrte Guide.

„Was denkst du, was Dreamer für uns als Preis haben will?", fragte Ease und erhob sich, um durch die Gitterstäbe ihrer Zellentür auf den Gang zu spähen.

„Für dich wird sie nicht einmal ein schwindsüchtiges Herdentier verlangen können", erwiderte Guide grimmig und stellte sich neben den Blade. „Sie wissen anscheinend nicht, was sie mit unserer Ausrüstung anstellen sollen… gut, gut…" Auf einer Ablage gegenüber ihrer Zelle lagen ihre vier Taschen mit den Datenkristallen, ihre Waffen und ihr restliches Gepäck.

Ease tastete sich in das mentale Netzwerk des Hives, auf dem sie festgehalten wurden, und runzelte die Stirn. ‚Von Bonewhite und Blueface keine Spur. Sie werden ihnen entkommen sein, hoffe ich…'

‚Und ich hoffe, die beiden kommen nicht auf dumme Ideen und spielen Helden. Sie sollen sofort auf unseren Hive zurück und Snow Verhandlungen aufnehmen', gab Guide still zurück und straffte sich, als Schritte zu hören waren.

Es war Adder, der sich grimmig vor ihrer Zelle aufbaute und die Zähne fletschte. Er stammte wie Ease aus der Moonstonelinie, allerdings schmälerten seine wilden Haarkordeln und der verfilzte Bart erheblich seine Attraktivität. „Sie will euch sehen", fauchte er und die Zellentüren öffneten sich.

Von acht Drohnen eskortiert folgten sie dem Blade, der immer noch die Tracht aus der Zeit des Krieges bevorzugte, in den Thronsaal des Hives. Von der Königin war nichts zu sehen, als sie auf eine Art niedriges Podest geführt wurden. Adder trat in die Schatten, die von grünen Laserstrahlen durchbrochen wurden.

‚Kein Thron?', fragte Ease still.

‚Nein. Dreamer ist nicht wie andere Königinnen', erwiderte Guide mental, bevor er laut meinte: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, nach so langer Zeit noch einmal von euch empfangen zu werden, Königin Dreamer!"

„Ach Guide", seufzte eine der schönsten Königinnen, die Ease je zu Gesicht bekommen sollte, hinter ihnen, „und wieder bereitest du mir Kummer…"

Guide wendete sich ihr zu und verbeugte sich höflich. „Es wäre kein Kummer, wenn Ihr mir gestatten würdet, mich zu erklären…"

„Dann erkläre mir zuerst, wer dieser hübsche junge Mann hier ist", schnurrte Dreamer und warf ihre weißen Locken in den Nacken, bevor sie Ease durch das Gesicht streichelte.

_Grundgütiger_, dachte Ease und schluckte. Er hatte viele Geschichten von der grausamen Dreamer, der Nemesis ihrer Allianz gehört – aber nicht, was für wundervolle, rote Lippen diese Königin besaß. Das eng anliegende Lederkleid unterstrich die gefährliche Erotik, die sie ausstrahlte, aber Ease empfand mehr Furcht als Lust, nachdem er einen oberflächlichen Blick auf ihren Geist werfen konnte.

„Nur ein leicht zu beeindruckender Pallax meiner Königin, Verehrteste", antwortete Guide und lächelte breit.

„Nun… dann sollte er jetzt genug beeindruckt sein, um sich in seiner Zelle ruhig zu verhalten", beschloss Dreamer und ließ Ease wieder abführen. „Und du, was ist mit dir? Gehörst du auch immer noch zur Zenana dieser unwichtigen Snow?"

„Wie Ihr wohl nur zu gut wisst, Schönste der Schönen, bin ich der letzte Gefährte meiner Königin und ihr treu ergeben", antwortete Guide und schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter. Snow war nicht unwichtig. Sie war seine Königin. Die Tochter ebenso wie ihre Mutter vor ihr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich diese Treue einmal mehr auf die Probe stellen…", kicherte Dreamer und strich nun Guide über die Wange.

A/N: So Leid es mir tut: die Oger-Drohne Riese ist irgendwann in den letzten Jahrtausenden in einen neuen Lebenszyklus eingetreten… aber in meinen Geschichten zur Zeit des Krieges darf er noch viele, viele Male den guten Ease jagen und betäuben, versprochen *g*

Adder und Dreamer sind im WDC bekannt unter den Namen „Eddie" und „Betty" und tauchen in den Folgen „Die verlorenen Männer" und „Der Bienenstock" auf.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

‚War's das jetzt?', fragte Bonewhite gereizt, der so schnell wie möglich die Forschungseinrichtung verlassen wollte.

‚Nur noch ein kleineres Kabel, falls die anderen doch nicht…'

‚Wir haben mittlerweile mehr Kabel eingesammelt als wir auf die ganze Mission mitgenommen hatten!'

Blueface schmollte. ‚Wenn wir unsere Ausrüstung hätten, bräuchten wir hier nicht alles zusammen zu suchen – ich hatte universelle Verbindungen eingepackt, aber die gab es noch nicht, als dieses Gebäude verlassen wurde.'

‚Noch einmal werden wir nicht so viel Glück haben wie eben! Dreamers Männer sind gut und wir haben noch einiges an Wegstrecke vor uns! Viele Möglichkeiten, entdeckt zu werden', gab Bonewhite zurück.

‚Wäre es dir lieber, wenn wir am Sternenring ankommen und feststellen, dass wir noch einmal zurück müssen, weil eine Kleinigkeit nicht passt?' Auch wenn Blueface sich sonst sehr schnell fügte, in seine Arbeit ließ er sich nicht hineinreden.

‚Dann gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit, zurück auf unseren Hive zu kehren und dort alles Notwendige zu holen', erwiderte Bonewhite, dem der irrwitzige Plan seines Freundes so gar nicht passen wollte. Andererseits war er so verrückt, dass er durchaus Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte…

‚So, nun haben wir alles. Wir können los', meinte der Cleverman lächelnd und folgte dem verärgerten Blade durch die Gänge des Geheimlabors nach draußen.

Sie schlugen sich in die Büsche und liefen mehr als zwei Stunden durch den mittlerweile nächtlichen Urwald, bis sie eine gewaltige Explosion vernahmen.

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Blueface verwirrt, „was haben die denn alles angeschlossen, dass die Zellen so früh bereits überlastet sind?"

„Zu viel", antwortete Bonewhite zischend, „das dann zu dem Teil mit ‚unbemerkt bis zum Sternenring kommen' – ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

„Was wissen?", fragte Blueface und hielt im Laufen an.

„Komm weiter", drängte Bonewhite, aber der Cleverman rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Was hättest du wissen müssen?", fragte er stattdessen nach und legte den Kopf schräg, „dass mein Plan ohnehin schief geht?"

„Das und dass immer alles anders und viel chaotischer kommt als gedacht", knurrte Bonewhite und bedeutete seinem Freund, sich wieder in Gang zu setzen, „ich verbringe schon fast mein ganzes Leben damit, Guide aus den von ihm angerichteten Desastern zu retten – nur um dann noch oft genug festzustellen, dass er es auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft hätte!"

Blueface warf die Taschen ab, die er mit den eingesammelten Gerätschaften und Kabeln gefüllt hatte und sagte: „Wenn unser Commander sich eh selbst befreit, können wir ja auch gleich zurück auf unseren Hive! Dann kann ich mir die Arbeit ersparen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Bonewhite irritiert und starrte den Cleverman fassungslos an, „natürlich werden wir es trotzdem versuchen… wenn du sagst, deine Erfindung funktioniert, versuchen wir es!"

„Ach?", erwiderte Blueface spitz, „auf einmal vertraust du mir wieder?"

Bonewhite entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Aber das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun!", verteidigte er sich, „es ist… Grundgütiger, wieso sollte ich dir nicht vertrauen?"

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass du es hättest wissen müssen, dass…"

„Oh Blueface, belass es einfach dabei! Wir hatten einen schrecklichen Tag. Du noch mehr als ich und… ich will mich nicht streiten. Ich bin es manchmal einfach nur Leid…", stammelte Bonewhite und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte gehofft… aber stattdessen…"

„Was? Dass wir deinen Bruder finden und er mit uns zurückkommt?", fragte Blueface nach, „aber stattdessen rennst du mit mir durch den Urwald und musst wieder einmal Guides Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen? Ist es das, was du hättest wissen müssen?"

„Ja, so ungefähr", antwortete Bonewhite gequält und atmete tief durch. Er hasste Unterhaltungen wie diese. Früher hatte er sich beinahe täglich mit Fever auf diese Art gestritten. Fever war immer der emotionale von ihnen gewesen, der berühmt-berüchtigte Wutanfälle bekommen und ihn mit Diskussionen über Gefühle in den Irrsinn treiben konnte. Blueface war seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich, hatte aber bisher auf solche Debatten mit ihm verzichtet.

„Aber vorher müssen wir noch Guide und Ease retten. Oder zumindest Guides kleines Datenpad, wo er eine Anwahladresse gespeichert hat…"

Bonewhite lächelte leicht. „Ja, lass uns das Datenpad retten…"

Guide brannte der Rücken. Er war wirklich nicht mehr so jung wie früher. Wortlos ließ er sich von einigen Drohnen zurück in die Zelle führen, die er sich schon zuvor mit Ease geteilt hatte. Als sie allein waren, fragte Ease: „Wo warst du so lang? Was haben sie mit dir angestellt?"

„Ich habe nichts verraten, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst", knurrte Guide und setzte sich an der hinteren Zellenwand auf den Boden.

„Das habe ich dir auch nicht unterstellen wollen", entrüstete sich Ease, „ich fing nur gerade an, mir Sorgen um dich zu machen…"

„Du? Sorgen um mich?", lachte Guide auf, „wohl eher, was du unserer Königin erzählen musst, wenn mir etwas geschehen sollte!"

„Ja, genau", fauchte Ease und fletschte die Zähne, wobei er Witterung aufnahm. Dann hielt er inne und witterte genauer. „Das kann jetzt nicht sein…"

„Halt den Mund", grollte Guide und ließ seinen Nacken knacken.

„DU? Du und Dreamer? Gerade eben?" Ease fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. „Was… wieso…"

„Halt einfach den Mund, wie ich dir befohlen habe, Grünschnabel!"

„Du hast dich bestechen lassen! Unsere Königin verraten!" Der jüngere Blade sprang auf seinen Commander los, und gemeinsam rollten sie verbissen ringend über den Zellenboden, bis Guide es schaffte, sich loszureißen und aufzuspringen. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später war auch Ease auf den Beinen und machte sich bereit für den nächsten Angriff.

„Hör mir zu!", donnerte Guide los, aber Ease fiel ihn erneut an und knurrend und fauchend gingen sie wieder zu Boden.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Bisher hatte Bonewhite von sich selbst immer gedacht, recht viel Ahnung von Technik zu haben. Aber Blueface belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Auch darüber, wie gutmütig der kleine Cleverman sein konnte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an dem unerträglichen Gestank, den die Sümpfe rund um den Sternenring verbreiteten, dass Blueface ungehalten Befehle zischte, wie die von ihnen mitgebrachten Teile angeschlossen werden zu hatten. Schließlich waren der Sternenring und das Anwahlgerät dicht verkabelt und der Cleverman brummte missmutig: „Das dauert mir zu lang… Technik der Urzeit… Verwesungsmief…"

Der Blade atmete angestrengt nur durch die Nase ein. Auch ihn bissen die Dämpfe in den Augen und er wünschte sich so weit weg wie nur möglich von den blubbernden Moddertümpeln. Er lauschte, dann meinte er: „Anscheinend gab es Überlebende… die auf dem Weg hierher sind. In einem Dart."

Blueface schaute auf und seine Augen blitzten vor Begeisterung. „Oh, das ist gut!" Auf den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes meinte er: „Wir gehen in Deckung, die wählen mit dem Dart ihren Hive an, wir bekommen die Adresse schneller und können endlich weg von diesem Ort!"

_Ist das Zwangsoptimismus oder Wahnsinn?_, fragte Bonewhite sich, half aber mit, das Kabelwirrwarr rund um den Sternenring mit Pflanzen zu bedecken, bevor sie sich hinter einem grellrot blühenden Gebüsch versteckten. Der Dart näherte sich, offensichtlich wurde er von keinem allzu erfahrenen Piloten gesteuert – oder war von der Explosion beschädigt – denn er schlingerte ziemlich. Er schaute zu Blueface, der an einer der riesigen Blüten roch und schüttelte den Kopf. _Vorhin hat er sich ständig übergeben bei dem Gestank und kaum ist er wieder er selbst, beschnüffelt er auch noch das Unkraut…_

Der Sternenring war von dem unsicher fliegenden Dart angewählt worden und nacheinander leuchteten die Symbole einer Adresse auf dem Ring auf – allerdings konnte Bonewhite sie von seiner Position aus so nicht erkennen und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Blueface hielt ihn zurück. Er zeigte ihm ein mit dem Ring verkabeltes Datenpad, auf dem die angewählten Symbole ebenfalls angezeigt wurden und lächelte. ‚Mit den Gerechten ist auch das Glück', zitierte er einen Satz ihrer religiösen Grundlehren, was Bonewhite erneut dazu brachte, die Stirn zu runzeln. Bereits vor zwei Jahren hatte Guide ihn gebeten herauszufinden, wie gläubig Blueface wirklich war. _Es bringt uns nichts, wenn unsere Forschung von religiösen Dogmen eingeengt wird_, hatte Guide damals gesagt. Auch wenn Blueface beteuerte, vor allem ein Wissenschaftler zu sein, beunruhigten Bonewhite die gelegentlichen frommen Äußerungen seines Freundes.

Das Wurmloch schloss sich hinter dem trudelnden Dart und Blueface sprang auf. „Los, weg hier – sonst muss ich spucken bei diesem Gestank!"

„Und ich dachte, du hättest Gefallen an der Flora dieses Sumpfes gefunden", spottete Bonewhite, während er eine Adresse anwählte, die sie auf einen noch nicht wieder vergebenen Weidegrund von Königin Nightlily bringen sollte. Diese unglückliche Herrscherin wurde vor einiger Zeit von Dreamer besiegt und ihre Territorien waren noch nicht unter den Hives der Allianz aufgeteilt worden. Ein relativ neutraler Ausgangspunkt also.

Blueface schnaubte. „Ich hatte gehofft, diese Blüten würden die Ausdünstungen der Sümpfe überdecken können – aber sie stinken nur nach Aas, um Insekten anzuziehen, was ich noch widerlicher finde!"

Der Blade seufzte. Sein Freund mochte in vielerlei Hinsicht schrullig sein, aber seine Neugierde und Pragmatismus fügten sich höchst effektiv zusammen. _Wie Guide und ich_, dachte Bonewhite, _er ist neugierig und ich… bin sachlich_.

Gemeinsam durchschritten sie den Ereignishorizont und kamen auf einer sonnigen Grasebene heraus. Beide atmeten tief durch. Frische Luft war ein kostbares Gut – besonders nach dem Fäulnisgeruch der letzten Stunden.

„Gut… und jetzt unseren Hive anwählen… ich hoffe nur, Hasten ist gerade im Labor!", meinte Blueface und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er begann die Adresse ihres Heimatschiffes in das planetare Anwahlgerät einzugeben.

Bonewhite knurrte leise. Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, die strikten Vorschriften ihrer Gemeinschaft zu umgehen… aber Lightning würde auf jeden Fall zu verhindern wissen, dass sie sich noch einmal zu einer Rettungsmission aufmachten. Außer, Snow würde ihn überstimmen, was sie allerdings bei der derzeitigen angespannten Lage sicher nicht tun würde. Nein, es war für alle Beteiligten sicherer, wenn sie auf eigene Faust handelten. So konnte ihre Königin die Schuld gänzlich von sich weisen, sollte etwas schief gehen.

„Warte", sagte Bonewhite und hielt seinen Freund am Ellenbogen fest, „dir ist bewusst, dass wir uns auf dünnes Eis begeben, wenn wir…"

„Allerdings", unterbrach Blueface ihn, „aber ich… wenn mir dieses Abenteuer eines gezeigt hat, dann das, dass ich mich Iceflame und seinen Männern anschließen werde, wenn wir sie finden. Ich bin so Vieles so derart leid… du bist mein bester Freund, aber…"

Der Blade atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: „…wenn Iceflame wirklich mein Bruder Fever sein sollte, werden wir beide mit ihm gehen. Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren."

„Und wenn er das nicht ist?", fragte Blueface leise, „wirst du mich dann aufhalten?"

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel an den Philosophie-Unterricht als ich noch ein Jüngling war", antwortete Bonewhite ernst, „dort hieß es, wenn jemand einem wirklich etwas bedeutet, sollte man dessen Entscheidungen respektieren. In Frage stellen, aber respektieren. Bestenfalls verstehen und akzeptieren."

Blueface nickte. „Ja. So ähnlich wurde es auch mir beigebracht." Er wusste, dass Bonewhite seinen Entschluss verstand – spätestens, nachdem er ihm vor einigen Stunden erst von den Folterungen auf seiner Flucht erzählt hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Freund es nie wirklich akzeptieren würde, wenn er ihn allein zurückließ. _Bleibt nur zu hoffen, das Iceflame wirklich Fever ist_, dachte er und schaute auf.

„Wähl weiter", befahl Bonewhite tonlos und löste seinen Griff um den Arm des Cleverman.

Das Wurmloch bildete sich und Bonewhite zog das Funkgerät hervor, dessen Gegenstück sich mit der restlichen Ausrüstung, die sie zuvor auf den Hive geschickt hatten, nun im Laborbereich befinden sollte. „Hasten, melden."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann antwortete ein verwirrter Ingenieur: „Bonewhite? Bist du das?"

„Ja", erwiderte der Blade knapp, „bist du allein?"

„Grundgütiger, ja! Es ist Mitte der zweiten Wache der Nachtzeit – ich wäre nicht mehr im Labor, wenn ihr nicht so viel Material geschickt hättet! Ich bin nicht einmal zur Hälfte…", ereiferte sich Hasten, wurde jedoch von Blueface unterbrochen, der sich neben Bonewhite gestellt hatte und nun ins Funkgerät sprach: „Hasten, vergiss das Zeug. Bist du in _meinem_ Labor?"

„Äh… ja?"

„Gut. Hör mir zu…"

„Hey, wie wäre es mit etwas Wasser für uns?", fragte Ease laut durch die Gitterstäbe ihrer Tür in den leeren Gang.

„Vergiss es", brummte Guide und streckte sich. „Die werden uns hier noch ein wenig schmoren lassen, bis ihre Hinterhältigkeit mal wieder etwas Abwechslung benötigt…"

„Na dann… hoffe ich, sie hat den Staub, den du in ihrem Bett hinterlassen hast, schon wegfegen lassen", gab Ease höhnisch zurück, „ich bevorzuge frische Laken."

„Besser den Staub des Alters hinterlassen als Flecken der Nährlösung aus einer Schlupfzelle, wie es bei dir noch sein dürfte, Grünschnabel", giftete Guide zurück, „außerdem, wieso glaubst du, dass Dreamer dich überhaupt für solche Dienste in Betracht zieht?"

„Tz. Als ob nicht jede Königin nach deinen Auftritten…"

„RUHE!", grollte Adder, der urplötzlich vor ihrer Zellen aufgetaucht war, „du da – mitkommen!" Er wies auf Ease und die Gittertür öffnete sich. Zwei Drohnen zerrten den Blade heraus, der sich noch einmal umdrehte und zwinkernd meinte: „Siehst du? Ich hatte Recht…"

Guide sprang auf, aber das Gitter schloss sich vor ihm und er konnte nur kurz hinterher schauen, wie Ease abgeführt wurde.

_Oh, das sieht nicht gut aus_, dachte Ease, als man ihn nicht wie erwartet in den Thronsaal, sondern in ein Labor brachte.

„Hier", meinte Adder zu einem Cleverman, der an einer Konsole stand und arbeitete, „an dem hier kannst du deine Tests durchführen."

„Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht so degeneriert sein, Experimente an lebenden Angehörigen eures eigenen Volkes durchzuführen, oder?", fragte Ease ungläubig lachend, während ihn die Drohnen an einen Untersuchungstisch fesselten.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich zuvor töten würde?", fragte der Cleverman ungerührt und zog den Kolben einer Spritze mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit auf.

Adder zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ das Labor.

A/N: Tja. Das dürfte Ease jetzt doch ein wenig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben, was? *fg*


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

„Halt den Grünschnabel da raus!", forderte Guide, als Adder einige Zeit später wieder an seiner Zelle auftauchte.

Ein höhnischer Zug umspielte den Mund von Dreamers Commander, als er antwortete: „Deine Selbstüberschätzung kennt wohl gar keine Grenzen, oder?"

„Was immer es ist, es kann nichts mit diesem Naseweis zu tun haben. Bis vor ein paar Stunden kannte er gerade mal den Namen deiner Königin und…", begann Guide, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Es mag ja sein, dass dieser Schönling nur ihren Namen kennt – was allerdings nicht auf dich zutrifft!", zischte Adder, „bereits zum zweiten Mal hast du dich in ihr Bett geschlichen. Nach dem ersten Mal wurde darüber schon eine Heldengeschichte geschrieben – nicht wahr, _Blade Hawk_?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit meinst", entgegnete Guide fest, obwohl ihm die Ohren glühten.

„Was werden deine Bewunderer erst nach dieser Wiederholung über dich zu schreiben wissen?" Adder kochte vor Wut und ballte die Fäuste. „Dass die schöne und grausame Königin ihres eigentlichen Gefährten überdrüssig geworden war, aber der tapfere Hawk sich, statt an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, wieder auf den Weg machte, die Abenteuer unserer Galaxie zu finden? Oh nein, so eine Geschichte werde ich zu verhindern wissen!"

Guide runzelte die Stirn. „Es geht nur um diese Schundgeschichten? Du bist beleidigt durch ein paar haarsträubende und dumme Fiktionen, die nur heimlich hinter verschlossenen Türen gelesen werden, weil sie so derart schlecht sind?"

„Es geht darum, dass du meine Autorität untergraben hast! Mehrfach!", knurrte Adder und trat noch näher an die Gitterstäbe. „Concise wird deinen Begleiter leiden lassen… bis er um Gnade winselt. Bis auch dem Letzten hier an Bord bewusst ist, dass man sich besser nicht über mich lustig macht!"

„Nun… dann wird dieser Concise nicht viel zu tun haben. Ease war noch nie der Tapferste… von Anstand keinerlei Spur und das Bemerkenswerteste an ihm war schon immer sein loses Mundwerk", meinte Guide Schultern zuckend und wendete sich von seinem Besucher ab, „keine große Herausforderungen, so jemanden zum Weinen zu bekommen… Ich halte ihn ja persönlich für nicht viel mehr als einen zu groß geratenen Schlüpfling, aber… nun ja."

„Und warum hast du dich dann eben noch so sehr für ihn eingesetzt?", fauchte Adder und packte die Gitterstäbe der Zellentür, um seine Wut an irgendetwas wenigstens halbwegs ableiten zu können, „glaubst du wirklich…"

„Ach, was soll der ganze Unsinn! Wir kennen uns lang genug. Ease ist das derzeitige Lieblingsspielzeug meiner Königin – ich wäre nicht traurig darum, wenn er dieses Abenteuer nicht überleben würde", meinte Guide trocken, „sie wird sich bald einen neuen hübschen, aber dummen Blade zur Abwechslung suchen und ich werde auch diesen wieder in ihrer Gunst sinken sehen. Wir beide sind aus gutem Grund die Gefährten unserer Herrinnen, Adder!" Er trat wieder näher ans Gitter und meinte beinahe sanft: „Sie wissen, was sie an uns haben. Darum kommen sie immer wieder auf uns zurück. Oder hast du je erlebt, dass sich Dreamer länger als ein paar Erntemonate mit ein und demselben Pallax dauerhaft beschäftigt hätte, ohne sich zwischendurch deinen Rat zu holen?"

Adder antwortete nicht, sondern fixierte sein Gegenüber mit finsterem Blick.

„Die Bengel, die sie sich gelegentlich in ihr Bett holen, sind keine Gefahr für uns", fuhr Guide fort, „und ich bin es für dich noch weniger als jeder andere. Dreamer mag eine der schönsten und anmutigsten Herrscherinnen unserer Art sein, aber Snow ist meine Königin. Ich fühle mich ein weiteres Mal geschmeichelt, dass deine Königin mein Erbgut für wertvoll genug für eine flüchtige Intimität hält, aber…"

„Schweig!", für Adder ihn an, „noch ein Wort und ich schneide dir die Kehle durch!"

Schritte im Gang ließen beide die Köpfe herum drehen. Zwei Drohnen schleiften den schlaffen Körper von Ease zwischen sich und Adder trat einen Schritt zurück, als sie die Zelle öffneten, um den erschöpften Blade hineinzuwerfen.

Das Gitter schloss sich wieder und Guide wendete sich nach einem kurzen, mitleidlosen Blick auf Ease wieder an Adder und meinte: „Wie ich schon sagte: dieser hier bereitet kaum Mühe. Oder gar Kopfzerbrechen."

Der Commander schnaubte verächtlich und entfernte sich außer Sichtweite. Die Drohnen bezogen Stellung etwas weiter unten im Gang, wo immer noch der blutjunge Tender Wache schob.

Ease stöhnte und zog sich an der Zellenwand in den Sitz hoch und würgte hervor: „Na, das war ja was…"

„Ach, sei still!", fuhr Guide ihn an, setzte jedoch mental hinzu: ‚Was haben sie dir angetan? Adder erwähnte einen Concise, der dich foltern sollte."

‚Ach, so heißt dieser Cleverman? Selten ein derart unhöfliches Exemplar unserer Gattung erlebt', entgegnete Ease still und schüttelte sich vor Unbehagen, ‚zuerst haben er und seine Assistenten mich mit Spritzen traktiert, dann haben sie mir bergeweise Früchte in den Hals gestopft.' Er wies auf seinen deutlich gerundeten Bauch und atmete tief durch. ‚Jetzt ist mir schlecht.'

‚Ich mache mir hier Sorgen um dich und du lässt dich mit Obst füttern?', fragte Guide fassungslos.

‚Du hast dir auch Sorgen um mich gemacht?' Ease lächelte gequält. ‚Ich wusste doch, dass du mich magst!'

Guide verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. ‚Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, was du unter der Folter wohl alles gestehen magst! Zum Beispiel die direkte Anwahladresse für unseren Hive, oder…'

‚Ach, komm schon', meinte Ease, ‚streiten können wir uns zu Haus noch genug. Viel wichtiger wäre jetzt…' Weiter kam er nicht, denn er musste sich in einem heftigen Schwall übergeben.

Guide rümpfte die Nase.

„Das ist mir jetzt unangenehm", stöhnte Ease, bevor er sich erneut erbrach.

„Und mir erst", entgegnete Guide, bevor er an die Zellentür trat und den Gang hinunter zur Wache rief: „Ob hier wohl mal jemand den Dreck aufwischen könnte?"

Sie hatten lang darauf gewartet, dass der Sternenring auf Morrka angewählt wurde, aber schließlich bildete sich ein eingehendes Wurmloch und verschiedene Taschen mit technischer Ausrüstung flogen schwungvoll durch den Ereignishorizont.

„Na endlich", sagte Blueface und begann, in den Taschen zu wühlen.

Bonewhite hingegen hatte den Sternenring nicht aus den Augen gelassen und meinte, als das Wurmloch sich schloss: „Von dir war eigentlich keine Rede gewesen…"

Hasten zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte vorsichtig einen Transportkasten ab, bevor er antwortete: „Mit Lightning als kommandierendem Offizier auf dem Hive zu bleiben oder mit euch ein Abenteuer erleben… was erscheint da wohl weniger gefährlich?"

Blueface hob erstaunt den Kopf und schaute den Ingenieur mit großen Augen an. „Wo ist…"

„Hier", meinte Hasten und deutete auf den Kasten, den er selbst durch das Wurmloch getragen hatte, „ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass es zerstört wird."

„Hat dich jemand gesehen, als du den Hive verlassen hast?", fragte Bonewhite, bevor die beiden Cleverman zu fachsimpeln beginnen konnten.

„Natürlich", lachte Hasten auf und sein leicht gewelltes Haar flog im Wind auf, „ich habe Lightning weis gemacht, dass ich auf Derva die Mineralienmine aufsuchen müsste – und das Verschleierungsprogramm von Blueface genutzt, um die Adresse aus dem System zu löschen, die ich anwählte, um hierher zu gelangen."

So sehr Bonewhite den fast bullig wirkenden und groß gewachsenen Hasten auch mochte, solche Aktionen riefen ihm immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, wie leicht die Clevermen doch die Kaste der Blades zu betrügen vermochten, wenn sie es darauf anlegten. „Trotzdem warst du leichtsinnig. Kehre sofort auf den Hive zurück, das hier ist nichts für dich."

„Oh, ich könnte seine Hilfe durchaus gebrauchen", sagte Blueface und hob mit leuchtenden Augen eine gut kopfgroße Kugel aus dem Transportkasten, „außer natürlich, du hast ebenfalls eine Ausbildung in Strahlenphysik und kennst dich mit Wellengeneratoren besser aus als Hasten…"

Der Ingenieur zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte den Blade entschuldigend an, bevor er sich zu Blueface begab, um mit diesem das Material in den Ausrüstungstaschen zu sichten.

Verärgert schob Bonewhite den Unterkiefer vor und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Während er den beiden Clevermen bei der Arbeit zuschaute, drifteten seine Gedanken immer weiter in die Vergangenheit ab, zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er seinen Bruder Fever das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

‚Es ist in Ordnung', hatte Fever ihm damals übermittelt, als er von Stormeyes Drohnen zu deren Fähre geführt wurde, ‚pass auf dich auf und stell keinen Blödsinn an, mein Bruder!'

Entsetzt hatte Bonewhite sich nicht rühren können, bis Guide ihn anstieß und meinte: „Reiß dich zusammen! Wir haben einen Krieg zu führen, trauern können wir anschließend!"

Die Wochen darauf hatte Bonewhite sich nach außen zusammengerissen. Aber sobald er allein war, hatte er nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt und seine Trauer bekämpft. Er war innerlich gelähmt gewesen, nichts interessierte ihn noch. Hätte Guide ihn damals nicht aus seiner Starre geholt… und nun mussten sie Guide retten. Wieder einmal. Ob das Gefühl, Guide etwas zu schulden, jemals vergehen würde?

A/N: Ja… er ist definitiv etwas verkorkst *hüstel*


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Tender stand fassungslos am Gitter ihrer Zellentür und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie Ease sich immer wieder erbrach.

„Was ist, du Milchbart? Willst du nicht deinen Drohnen befehlen, hier sauberzumachen?", knurrte Guide den jungen Blade an.

„…wenn er noch einen Moment wartet, könnte er alles auf einmal erwischen", keuchte Ease und übergab sich erneut. „Ja, nun ist alles raus. Hoffe ich."

„Lass mich raten: du gehörtest zu denjenigen, die froh waren, damals endlich zum Nähren übergehen zu können", meinte Guide zu Ease und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und diese Ernährung und alles Erniedrigende, was dazu gehört, ein für alle Mal hinter mir lassen zu können? Natürlich, was für eine Frage!", entgegnete Ease und rappelte sich an eine Zellenwand gestützt langsam wieder auf.

„Und wie war das bei dir, Milchbart?", knurrte Guide nun den immer noch untätig dastehenden Tender an, „so lang kann das ja bei dir noch nicht her sein…"

Der junge Blade riss sich zusammen und fauchte kurz. Dann meinte er zu den vier Drohnen, die er befehligte: „Öffnen und säubern."

Die Drohnen schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Ease lachte auf: „Grundgütiger! Wer hat diesem Anwärter nur ein Vierer-Schwadron unterstellt?"

„Ich bin kein Anwärter mehr!", empörte sich Tender und ballte die Fäuste, „Ich führe seit acht Erntemonden dieses Schwadron und…"

„Junge", unterbrach Ease ihn streng, „ich bin der Erste Wachkapitän und Meister der Drohnen von Königin Snow. Bei mir wärest du mit deinem derzeitigen Können wohl kaum mehr als Anwärter der vierten Stufe. Wahrscheinlich eher der Dritten, wenn ich das Gelächter deiner _Schwadron_ richtig deute."

„Sie lachen nicht über mich", gab Tender entrüstet zurück, „das würden sie nicht wagen!"

„So ungern ich es zugebe: mein Mitgefangener mit dem schwachen Magen hat leider Recht: deine Drohnen haben dich nur deshalb noch nicht als Zwischenmahlzeit in Betracht gezogen, weil du ein Liebling deines Vorgesetzten bist", sagte Guide und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung, worauf Ease hinaus wollte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Tender entgeistert.

„Oh man…", stöhnte Ease und trat nun neben Guide ans Gitter der Zellentür, „jetzt sag nur nicht, du kannst ihre Unterhaltungen der zweiten Ebene nicht verfolgen!"

„Drohnen haben keine zweite mentale Unterhaltungsebene!", antwortete Tender fest, „nicht einmal durch Berührungen!"

„Du hast recht: ein Milchbart", sagte Ease zu Guide und seufzte theatralisch, „natürlich haben Drohnen auch eine tiefere Ebene der Kommunikation. Allerdings sollte man diese als Wachoffizier bei seinen Kriegern auch überwachen können – sonst könnte es sein, dass sie einen im Ernstfall hängen lassen." Er wendete sich Tender nun wieder direkt zu und meinte sanft: „Wenn sie sich schon weigern eine verschmutzte Zelle für dich zu säubern, glaubst du ernsthaft, sie würden sich für dich im Kampf opfern?"

„Öffnen und säubern!", fuhr Tender nun seine Drohnen an, die sich daraufhin endlich bewegten und taten, was er ihnen befahl.

‚Hast du sie?', fragte Guide still Ease, als die Drohnen sich an ihnen vorbei in die Zelle drängten.

‚Ja. Bist du so nett und schaltest den Jungen aus?', fragte Ease höflich zurück und biss die Zähne zusammen, um die Kontrolle über die Drohnen zu behalten. Seine immer noch anhaltende Übelkeit und das Erbrechen zuvor hatten ihn nicht unerheblich geschwächt. Allerdings war es erstaunlich einfach gewesen, die Krieger der mentalen Führung des unerfahrenen Jung-Blades zu entwenden.

‚Aber sicher doch', antwortete Guide ebenso höflich, trat einen Schritt auf Tender zu und schlug ihn mit einem wohl gezielten Schlag auf die Halsschlagader bewusstlos.

„Klassisch aber effektiv", kommentierte Ease diesen Schlag und ließ die Drohnen, die er nun beinahe mühelos kontrollieren konnte, den Gang absichern.

„Du weißt doch, ich als Mumie bevorzuge nun einmal das Althergebrachte", brummte Guide und trat hinüber zu der Ablage, wo ihre Ausrüstung aufbewahrt wurde.

„Die _Mumie_ nimmst du mir echt übel, was?", lachte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf, als er über bewusstlosen Blade stieg, um ebenfalls die Zelle zu verlassen. „Zu schade um diesen Bengel", brummte er mitleidig, „mit ein wenig mehr Erfahrung und Anleitung könnte aus ihm einmal ein recht guter Wachoffizier werden."

Guide seufzte. „Wir müssen noch durch den halben Hive, wenn wir durch den Sternenring flüchten wollen, willst du da wirklich diesen Rotzlöffel mitschleppen?"

Eases Lächeln sagte alles.

„…das sieht gut aus", brummte Hasten und Blueface nickte bestätigend, „wir sollten es versuchen."

Bonewhite seufzte innerlich. Stundenlang hatte er die beiden Clevermen beobachtet und versucht, aus deren kryptischen Halbsätzen schlau zu werden. Natürlich ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass diese Art der Technik weit über sein Verständnis hinausging. Er selbst hatte es vor Urzeiten gerade einmal zum Technik-Anwärter geschafft und sich seit seinem Wechsel zu den Blades nur noch wenig mit der Materie beschäftigt. Was Hasten und Blueface da gerade ausheckten war fortgeschrittene Wellenmechanik und für einen Fast-Laien wie ihn kaum auch nur im Ansatz zu begreifen.

„Gut", meinte Blueface und erhob sich, „wir sind dann so weit."

_Nicht doch_, dachte Bonewhite zynisch, _bei unserem Glück und diesem Tempo wartet Guide bereits auf unserem eigenen Hive auf uns und wird uns für diese Tollkühnheit bestenfalls nur degradieren!_ Laut sagte er: „Adresse anwählen."

Blueface ging hinüber zu dem Anwahlgerät und gab die Symbole ein, die sie auf Cestren _erbeutet_ hatten, als ein Dart von Dreamer durch den dortigen Sternenring nach Haus zurückkehrte. Zischend schlug der Vortex aus dem Ringinneren hervor, während sich das Wurmloch etablierte.

„Schicke Sonde los", sagte Hasten und startete eine faustgroße Metallkugel, die kurz darauf im Ereignishorizont verschwand. „Empfange erste Bilder… sieht wirklich nach dem Hangar eines Hives aus!"

„Dann schickt die Vorrichtung los", befahl Bonewhite knapp und schaute Hasten über die Schulter, um ebenfalls auf das Datenpad schauen zu können, auf dem sie die Bilder der Sonde empfingen.

Blueface legte vorsichtig die kopfgroße Sphäre vor dem Ereignishorizont nieder und aktivierte sie, woraufhin ein weißes Energienetz um sie herum aufleuchtete. Mit einem Stupser seines Stiefels schickte er sie durch den Sternenring. „Aktiviert und unterwegs…"

„Ich sehe sie", rief Hasten aus, „sie ist eben auf dem Schiff angekommen." Auf dem Datenpad konnten sie erkennen, wie mehrere Drohnen auf die Kugel zu feuern begannen.

„Zündung… jetzt", sagte Blueface und drückte auf eine Fernbedienung, die er auf den Ereignishorizont gerichtet hielt.

„Wir haben die Sonde verloren", meldete Hasten und biss sich enttäuscht auf die Lippen.

„Was war denn zuletzt zu sehen?", fragte Blueface wissbegierig mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Eine blitzartige Entladung. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er von einem der Stunner der Drohnen kam oder von unserer Bombe", antwortete Hasten.

„Besitzen wir noch eine Sonde?", fragte Bonewhite äußerlich ungerührt.

„Dutzende. Alle fein säuberlich in einem Lager unseres Hives untergebracht", Hasten zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich dachte nicht, dass wir mehrere benötigen würden und…"

„Dann wird es eben ein Gang ins Ungewisse", unterbrach Bonewhite den Ingenieur, „das Wurmloch steht noch, also steht auch noch der Sternenring auf Dreamers Hive. Bewaffnet euch und weiter geht es."

„Bewaffnen?", fragte Blueface ungläubig. Er hatte noch nie einen Stunner oder gar ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten.

‚Manchmal beneide ich die Nachkriegsgenerationen um ihre Unschuld', übermittelte Hasten dem Blade der kurz die Augen schloss, bevor er meinte: „Nimm dir einen der Stunner, die Hasten mitgebracht hat und los jetzt!"

Unsicher griff der kleine Cleverman nach einem Handstunner und folgte Bonewhite und Hasten durch den schimmernden Ereignishorizont.

A/N: Laut Dr. Keller in „Die Königin" (5. Staffel) sind alle Wraith anatomisch dazu in der Lage, normales Essen zu verdauen. Da es sie aber nicht (mehr) mit Nährstoffen versorgt, verzichten sie darauf. In „Verurteilung" (2. Staffel) meint der Wraith-Commander, es gäbe nur noch Wenige seiner Art, die sich noch den _schönen Dingen _wie Essen hingeben würden. Ellia in „Instinkt" (ebenfalls 2. Staffel) konnte anscheinend noch Nahrung zu sich nehmen, obwohl sie sich schon einige Jahre heimlich wie ein erwachsener Wraith nährte, weil sie anders nicht mehr gesättigt wurde. Die Legacy-Autorinnen gehen davon aus, dass die Wraith in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend vor allem durch Früchte ernährt werden. In meinem nächsten Schreibprojekt werde ich noch etwas näher darauf eingehen ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

„Ich glaube, da stehen noch ein paar Feinjustierungen für die Betäubungsbombe an, bevor sie in Serie gehen kann", kommentierte Blueface den rund um den Sternenring angerichteten Schaden und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Dieser Gedanke drängt sich auf, ja", brummte Hasten und untersuchte eine der noch glühenden Drohnenleichen in der Nähe genauer.

Bonewhite schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Cleverme_n, dachte er. Dass noch kein Alarm losgegangen war konnte bedeuten, dass noch niemand weiter von der mittelschweren Explosion im Hangar wusste. Entweder, weil alle in der Nähe tot oder (wie ursprünglich geplant) betäubt waren. Er durchsuchte vorsichtig das restliche mentale Netzwerk, bis er vertraute Gedankenmuster fand. ‚Guide! Seid ihr wohlauf?', fragte er mental.

‚Bonewhite? Was zum… ja, mir geht es gut. Ease auch wieder – später dazu mehr. Wo bist du?', entgegnete Guide erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich, bevor sich Sorge in seine Gedanken mischte.

‚Wir sind im Hangar am Sternenring, seid ihr in den normalen Zellen an Backbord untergebracht?', erwiderte der Blade. Die meisten Hives waren nach dem gleichen traditionellen Muster erbaut.

‚Waren wir – dazu später auch mehr. Jetzt stecken wir in der Nähe der Brücke fest und kommen nicht weiter – irgendetwas hat für Unruhe gesorgt… ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?', fragte Guide und setzte noch hinzu: ‚Wer ist wir? Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa Blueface mitgeschleppt?'

‚Unter anderem, dazu später mehr', entgegnete Bonewhite, ‚wir haben einige Waffen dabei, mit wie vielen Gegnern habt ihr es zu tun?'

‚Danke, wir sind selbst bewaffnet… aber wenn ihr einige Türen versperren könntet, damit nicht noch mehr…'

‚Wird erledigt', gab Bonewhite zurück, während er Hasten mit einer Geste untersagte, die verkohlte Leiche zu öffnen und an Ort und Stelle zu obduzieren.

Blueface hatte sich bereits an die nächste noch intakte Konsole begeben und sich Zugang zu der Schiffssteuerung verschafft. „In welchem Trakt sind sie untergebracht?", fragte er und ließ die Finger über die Bedienmembran gleiten, um einen schiffsweiten Alarm zu unterbinden.

„Sind schon unterwegs hierher", antwortete Bonewhite. Auf den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes meinte er nur: „Frag nicht… es ist Guide. Er findet immer einen Weg. Sie sind irgendwo in der Nähe der Brücke und wollen einige Türen verriegelt haben. Kommst du in diese Systeme?"

Blueface schmollte beleidigt. „Wenn ich ihnen eine Schneise freihalten soll, muss ich genauer wissen wo sie stecken." _Was für eine Frage_, dachte er, _ich könnte diesen Hive von hier aus zur Landung zwingen und er fragt mich, ob ich ein paar Türen verriegeln kann_…

„Genauer weiß ich es auch nicht – er meinte, in der Nähe der Brücke. Hasten und ich gehen ihnen entgegen. Sobald wir weg sind, verschließt du alle Zugänge zum Flugdeck und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, verstanden?" Still fügte Bonewhite noch hinzu: ‚Du kannst mich doch mental orten, oder, mein Freund?'

‚Sicher kann ich das, mein Freund', gab Blueface schon wieder versöhnter zurück. ‚Warum soll Hasten dich begleiten?'

Bonewhite schmunzelte. ‚Glaube mir, in ihm steckt mehr als nur ein Cleverman. Es ist zwar lang her, aber ich habe mit Hasten schon Abenteuer erlebt…' Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wendete sich wieder dem Ingenieur zu: „Bereit, die Brücke zu stürmen?"

„Nicht den Thronsaal? Ich bin beinahe enttäuscht", antwortete Hasten grinsend, „fast wie in alten Zeiten, was?"

„Hoffentlich mit weniger Verlusten als damals", seufzte Bonewhite und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Konsterniert schaute Blueface den beiden hinterher. Er wusste, dass Hasten zur Zeit des Krieges als Pionier viele Schlachten technisch vorbereitet hatte, aber nicht, dass er auch daran teilgenommen hatte. _Ich möchte nie an einem Krieg teilnehmen_, dachte er und biss die Lippen zusammen.

Hasten und Bonewhite rannten verwaiste Flure und Treppenaufgänge entlang. Überall lagen bewusstlose Wraith – anscheinend hatte die Betäubungswelle in größerer Entfernung nicht eine ganz so fatale Wirkung gehabt. Der Ingenieur spürte das Unbehagen seines alten Kampfpartners und meinte, als sie sich der Brücke näherten: „Eigentlich war die Bombe auf menschliche Organismen eingestellt. Sie auf unsere Körperstruktur umzuprogrammieren war gewagt, besonders wenn man bedenkt…"

„Lass gut sein", unterbrach ihn Bonewhite im Laufen, „ich hoffe nur, dass die Wirkung anhält bis wir von diesem Hive wieder herunter sind." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Und dankbar dafür, dass es nicht alle an Bord gegrillt hat wie die Drohnen am Sternenring…_

„Das… könnte problematisch werden", meinte Hasten betreten und lief im Gesicht dunkel an.

Bonewhite stoppte unvermittelt sein Laufen und blieb stehen. Mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht starrte er Hasten an, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war und schuldbewusst dreinschaute.

„Wir wissen nicht, wie lang die Betäubung anhält", gab der Cleverman zu und hüstelte leicht.

Bonewhite entgegnete nichts, sondern durchbohrte Hasten nur weiter mit Blicken.

„Es kann sein, dass die Meisten sich in wenigen Minuten wieder erheben…"

Bonewhite schwieg.

„…es war von Anfang an ein riskanter Plan!", rechtfertigte sich Hasten.

Der Blade starrte ihn stumm an.

„Darum sollten wir uns etwas beeilen…", drängte Hasten und schaute betreten zu Boden.

Langsam schob sich Bonewhites Unterkiefer etwas vor und er atmete tief ein, während er seinen Zorn unterdrückte. „Dann sollten wir laufen… schnell."

Hasten musste sich beeilen, um mit Bonewhite Schritt halten zu können, als dieser sich urplötzlich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Einige Decks höher waren sie in der Nähe der Brücke und spürten Guides Präsenz nun deutlich.

‚Wo seid ihr?', fragte Bonewhite ihn.

‚Auf der Brücke… wir waren so frei sie zu übernehmen… kurzfristig.' In Guides Gedanken schwang Amüsiertheit mit. ‚Schaut doch mal vorbei…'

Wenige Minuten später trafen Bonewhite und Hasten auf der Brücke ein und staunten: Ease befehligte einige Drohnen die Schiffssysteme zu sabotieren, während Guide mit zufriedenem Grinsen über den bewusstlosen Körper von Adder gebeugt stand. „.. ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Natter, die ich dir in den Hals stopfen könnte", brummte er den feindlichen Commander an und seufzte theatralisch. Dann drehte er sich um und erblickte Hasten. „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Helfen Sie zu befreien, Sir", antwortete der Ingenieur verstört.

„Ah ja…", meinte Guide.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte Bonewhite, der sich seine Verwunderung angesichts einer Drohne, die einen bewusstlosen jungen Blade trug, nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Schade… aber wir sollten wahrscheinlich wirklich los, bevor Ihre Gehässigkeit und Ihr oberster Büttel wieder zu sich kommen", knurrte Guide, nicht jedoch ohne ein Schmunzeln. „Grünschnabel, bist du fertig?"

„Aber sicher doch, mein Commander", entgegnete Ease fröhlich, „die werden jetzt erst einmal einige Stunden im Kreis fliegen, denke ich… es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass sie die Korona der Leberzta-Sonne ein bisschen streifen… nur am Rande, natürlich. Dafür aber bei jeder Runde aufs Neue…"

‚Will ich wissen, was hier geschehen ist?', fragte Bonewhite still Guide, der daraufhin nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Zu Blueface meinte der Blade: ‚Wir machen uns auf den Rückweg, wie schaut es bei dir aus?'

‚Nicht so gut', gab Blueface zurück und übermittelte das Bild einer glühenden Tormembran zum Hangar, ‚anscheinend wäre gerade Wachwechsel und die Piloten waren zum Zeitpunkt der Bombenexplosion zu weit entfernt um von den Betäubungswellen betroffen zu sein… sie haben sich gleich durchgeschossen!'

‚Aktiviere den Sternenring und geh zurück nach Morrka – wir kommen nach!', befahl Bonewhite ihm und wendete sich an Guide: „Wir haben ein Problem…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

„…willst du damit sagen, dass wir uns verlaufen haben?", fragte Guide ungläubig.

„Ich sage nur, dass dieser Hive vom normalen Bauplan abweicht", antwortete Hasten.

„Also doch verlaufen", knurrte Ease.

„Nein! Der Hangar ist hinter dieser Wand!", rechtfertigte sich der Ingenieur, „nur befindet sich keine Tür dort, wo sie sein sollte…"

„In was für einer geistigen Umnachtung habe ich dich eigentlich zu einem Meister der Clevermen ernannt?", brummte Guide.

„Wie lang hält die Wirkung der _Betäubungsbombe_ eigentlich noch an?", fragte Ease, der bei einer bewusstlos daliegenden Drohne im Gang rechts von ihnen eine Bewegung gesehen zu haben glaubte.

„Nicht mehr lang", gab Hasten kleinlaut zu, „wir sollten uns beeilen…"

„Oh, wir hatten uns beeilt! Bis du uns in diese Sackgasse geführt hast!", fauchte Guide und ballte die Fäuste.

Bonewhite, der bisher nur schweigend dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, zog seine Schwerter und begann, auf die Wand vor ihnen einzudreschen.

„Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte Guide und faste den Blade an die Schulter, um ihn zu bremsen.

‚Wir müssen in den Hangar, es gibt keine Öffnung, also schaffe ich eine!', gab Bonewhite mental mit einer gewaltigen Portion Zorn zurück und fletschte die Zähne.

‚Blueface hat es durch den Ring geschafft und ist außer Gefahr - wir werden es auch noch von diesem Schiff schaffen, ohne Wände einreißen zu müssen', meinte Guide, der die Verzweiflung seines ehemaligen Schützlings trotz dessen vorgeschobener Wut spürte, ‚wir müssen nur ein Tor zum Flugdeck finden…'

‚Dann solltet ihr damit anfangen eines zu suchen, anstatt euch hier sinnlos zu streiten', gab Bonewhite zurück und fauchte.

„…wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müsste es einen Wartungstunnel in dieser Sektion geben, der… Bonewhite, könntest du unter Umständen mal in diese Wand hacken?", fragte Hasten und sprang beiseite, als der Blade ohne zu Zögern mit seinen Schwertern zu einem kräftigen Schlag ausholte und eine Spalte in die Bordwand schlug.

„Na bitte", meinte der Ingenieur und trat an das Loch heran. Er blickte hinein und lächelte. „Wenn die Herrschaften mir bitte folgen würden?"

Nacheinander schlüpften sie in die Spalte, die Drohnen zuletzt, wobei sie den betäubten Tender an einem Arm hinter sich her zogen. Die Enge des Tunnels empfand keiner der Wraith als angenehm, aber da sie spüren konnten, wie die feindliche Besatzung allmählich erwachte, war dieser Weg wohl mit einer der sichersten.

„Hm", brummte Hasten, „eigentlich sollte es jetzt nach rechts und nicht nach oben gehen…"

„Was für ein Cleverman bist du eigentlich?", fauchte Ease, dem sein sonst so stoisches Lächeln schon längst aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Ingenieur mit Schwerpunkt Waffentechnik, das weißt du ganz genau", fauchte Hasten zurück, „wenn ihr einen Architekten wollt, der sich mit so verrückt gebauten Hives wie diesem hier auskennt, hättet ihr Glow wecken müssen!"

„Als ob der je…", begann Ease, wurde jedoch von Guide unterbrochen, der donnerte: „Ruhe jetzt, verdammt! Hasten, führe uns augenblicklich in den Hangar oder ich verfüttere dich an eine der Drohnen! Und du, Grünschnabel, halt dich gefälligst zurück, sonst bist du der nächste, an dem ich meine Wut auslasse!"

Leise knurrend krochen die Wraith weiter, bis Hasten einen Dolch zog und sich an einer dünnen Tunnelmembran zu schaffen machte. Nach wenigen Schnitten steckte den Kopf durch das entstandene Loch und schaute sich um. Er zog sich wieder zurück und flüsterte: „Gut, wir können hier in den Hangar gelangen. Weniger gut ist allerdings, dass der voller schlecht gelaunter Piloten ist, die mir höchst wachsam vorkommen!"

„Lass mich schauen", verlangte Guide flüsternd und schob sich an dem Ingenieur vorbei, um selbst einen Blick in den Hangar werfen zu können. Nach kurzer Zeit zog er sich wieder zurück um rümpfte die Nase. An Bonewhite gewendet meinte er still: ‚Ich habe eine Idee… ich weiß nur nicht, ob…'

Blueface verharrte auf Morrka und unterdrückte seine Nervosität. Immer wieder war er versucht, die Adresse ihres Hives anzuwählen und zurückzukehren. Aber was sollte er Lightning dann berichten? Außerdem hatte Bonewhite ihm befohlen, auf sie hier zu warten. _Cud hat damals auch auf mich gewartet_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Nun, der Blade hatte nicht wirklich auf ihn gewartet, damals, als sie noch auf der Flucht gewesen waren, aber er war jeden Tag zu ihrem Treffpunkt zurückgekehrt um nachzuschauen, ob der kleine Cleverman doch noch auftauchte.

Um sich abzulenken hatte Blueface die Ausrüstung, die Hasten mitgebracht hatte, wieder in ihre Transporttaschen gestopft und lief nervös um den Gepäckhaufen herum. _Warum habe ich mir nur nicht besser die Adresse von Bronns gemerkt?_, dachte er, _dann könnte ich jetzt dorthin und mich Iceflame anschließen!_ Nach einer Weile dachte er: _Aber was wäre dann mit Bonewhite? Ich kann ihn doch nicht zurücklassen! Unsinn. Der kommt allein zurecht. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich eh nicht gehen lassen, wenn Iceflame nicht sein Bruder Fever ist…_

Sein Herz klopfte laut, als der Sternenring angewählt wurde. Das Wurmloch etablierte sich und fast unverzüglich schoss ein Dart aus dem Ereignishorizont hervor. Der Cleverman warf sich vor Schreck zu Boden und bemerkte nur noch das Kribbeln des Transporterstrahls, bevor sich die Umgebung veränderte und er wieder rematerialisiert wurde. Er schaute sich um und sah außer Ease, Bonewhite und Hasten zu seinem Erstaunen vier Drohnen, von der eine einen bewusstlosen jungen Blade geschultert hatte. In unmittelbarer Nähe ging der Dart nieder und Guide sprang aus dem Cockpit. „Wunderbar. Alle wieder vereint und auf dem geheimnisumwitterten Planeten Bronns. Blueface, schau nicht so verwirrt, sag uns lieber, wo sich das Labor befinden soll!"

Der kleine Cleverman schluckte, zückte seinen Scanner und schaute sich um. Die Szenerie war atemberaubend. Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe des Sternenringes, die von rotem Gras bewachsen war, das sanft in der warmen Brise wogte. Um die Lichtung herum erhoben sich stattliche Bäume, die in den unterschiedlichsten Gelb-, Rot- und Brauntönen erstrahlten. Das Sonnenlicht hier war sanft und leicht orange, die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft fremdartiger Blumen und dem Gezwitscher hunderter Vögel, die in den Bäumen nisteten. _Was für ein herrlicher Ort_, dachte er, dann blickte er auf seinen Scanner und wies in nördliche Richtung. „Dort, auf dem Hügel gibt es eine schwache Energiesignatur…"

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg. Auch wenn es – bis auf Blueface – niemand zugegeben hätte: sie waren überwältigt von der Schönheit dieses Planeten. _Fever hat den Herbst geliebt_, schoss es Bonewhite durch den Kopf. Dieser Ort, an dem immer die Farben des Herbstes vorzuherrschen schienen, wäre sicher ganz nach dem Geschmack seines Bruders gewesen. Wieder loderte in ihm das Gefühl verzweifelter Hoffnung auf und der Blade biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was… was soll das?", fragte eine junge Stimme und die kleine Truppe hielt an. „Wo bin ich?"

„Ah, dein Spielzeug ist erwacht", brummte Guide Ease zu, der zu ihrem Gefangenen ging und breit grinste. „Hallo! Erinnerst du dich noch an mich?", fragte er und befahl der Drohne, den entgeisterten Tender zu Boden zu lassen. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass dir noch etwas Unterricht fehlt, um ein Wachoffizier zu werden. Also betrachte dich ab sofort wieder als Anwärter – der vierten Stufe. Unter meinem Kommando."

Der junge Blade lief im Gesicht dunkel an, bevor er brüllte: „Los, packt sie!"

„Wenn du damit die Drohnen meinst… die haben sich schon mit dem Wechsel der Machtverhältnisse abgefunden", meinte Ease und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das… das kann doch nicht sein", heulte Tender auf und begann zu zittern.

„Doch, doch… wie gesagt, ich bin ein Meister der Drohnen. Wie Bonewhite hier vor mir. Nun… wir müssen noch weiter. Entweder du fügst dich oder wir betäuben dich wieder. Deine Wahl." Lächelnd legte Ease den Kopf schräg und sagte auf das zögerliche Nicken des jungen Blades: „Gut. Und jetzt los…"

Sie setzten sich wieder in Gang und näherten sich dem bewaldeten Hügel, wo sie bald eine gebäudeähnliche Struktur erkennen konnten. „Ja, hier sind wir richtig", meinte Blueface leise und scannte weiter die Umgebung.

Guides Augen blitzten vor Freude, als sie an dem Labor ankamen. „Vollkommen unversehrt!"

„Ja… und vollkommen verlassen", kommentierte Hasten, der bis ihre eigenen keine Lebenszeichen von Wraith oder anderen höher entwickelten Spezies erhielt.

Enttäuschung fraß sich wie ein eiskalter Schauer in Bonewhites Eingeweide und er glaubte ein wenig zu straucheln. Besorgt schaute Blueface zu ihm auf und fasste kurz nach dessen Hand, um seinem Freund etwas Wärme und Zuversicht zu übermitteln. Wie es ein Bruder getan hätte.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?"; fragte Tender schüchtern.

„Einer, an dem wesentlich schlauere Männer als du wesentlich schlauere Fragen gestellt haben", antwortete Guide begeistert, „und sich wohl auch gleich beantwortet haben!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Das Gebäude war nicht mehr zusätzlich gesichert. Aber wozu sollte man auch eine Einrichtung noch zusätzlich schützen, die auf einem geheim gehaltenen Planeten lag? Wer hierher fand, hatte wohl auch alle Berechtigung dazu. Außerdem gab es in dieser Galaxie wahrscheinlich keine Sicherung, die dem vereinten Können von Guide, Hasten und Blueface dauerhaft widerstanden hätte.

Gemeinsam durchsuchten die Wraith das Gebäude und als sie auf der riesigen Konstruktionsplattform auf der Spitze des Hügels, der gleichzeitig das Dach der Einrichtung darstellte, ankamen, staunten sie mit offnen Mündern. Selbst Bonewhite konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen.

„Sie haben sich einen eigenen Hive gebaut?", fragte Blueface und zerrte etwas von den Pflanzenranken beiseite, die mittlerweile die Ebene überwachsen hatten.

„Eher einen Kreuzer", brummte Guide, „etwas größer als ein normaler Kreuzer, aber kleiner als ein Hive… dafür ist die Ebene nicht groß genug."

Hasten und Blueface untersuchten die restlichen Versorgungsleitungen, die von dem Schiffsbau übrig geblieben waren und tauschten sich still aus. Guide trat zu Bonewhite und meinte: „Wir werden ihre Spur weiter verfolgen…"

Der Blade schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir das können. Wahrscheinlich ist das Schiff mittlerweile zerstört. Zumindest wäre es jemandem aufgefallen in den letzten Jahrtausenden."

„So schnell gibst du auf?", fragte Guide entsetzt.

„Ich bin realistisch", entgegnete Bonewhite eisig, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und wendete sich ab, um den Wald um sie herum beobachten zu können.

_Realistisch, wem willst du etwas vormachen?_, dachte Guide, _du hast nur Angst davor Hoffnung zu empfinden, du sturer Dickschädel_. Zu den Clevermen meinte er: „Lasst uns erst einmal die Archive durchgehen, bevor wir uns hier festsetzen. Wir werden unten wahrscheinlich eher herausfinden, was genau sie hier konstruiert haben!" Ease befahl er, die nähere Umgebung zu untersuchen, was dieser mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigte.

Nachdem die beiden Clevermen und der Commander ins Innere zurückgekehrt waren, wendete Ease sich Bonewhite zu, der sich komplett verschlossen hatte. „Ich glaube, ich habe einige verwilderte Purasbäume in der Nähe gesehen, als wir hierher kamen."

Bonewhite nickte.

„… und Effrasträucher", sagte Ease, „ich glaube nicht, dass die hier ursprünglich gewachsen sind. Wohl eher angepflanzt."

Bonewhite nickte.

Ease wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als Bonewhite mit dem Kinn in südliche Richtung wies, wo gerade ein Rudel weißer Hirsche aus dem Wald auf eine Lichtung getreten war. Dem Meister der Drohnen gefror das Dauerlächeln, dann lachte er auf: „Dein Bruder hatte schon immer einen schrägen Humor!"

Bonewhite nickte und starrte weiter über die Baumwipfel.

Immer noch leise lachend befahl Ease den Drohnen und Tender, ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen das Gebäude und erkundeten die nähere Umgebung. Nach einer Weile war Ease es leid, die ungeschickten Versuche des jungen Blades, die Drohnen wieder zu übernehmen zu unterdrücken und er hielt inne, wendete sich Tender zu und sagte: „Was glaubst du wird mit dir geschehen, falls du es zurück auf Dreamers Hive schaffst?"

Verwirrt wendete Tender den Blick ab biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Du warst von Anfang an das Bauernopfer, junger Anwärter", erklärte Ease, „wie oft hattest du zuvor schon Wache im Zellentrakt?"

„Heute das erste Mal", sagte Tender kleinlaut und schaute schüchtern zu Ease hinüber, der ernst die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

„Du hast geklonte Drohnen befehligt, die von Queen Death abstammen. Aus den letzten Tagen des Großen Krieges", sagte Ease, „auch für so junge Blades wie dich keine schwere Aufgabe, solang man es nicht mit ernsthaften Gegnern zu tun hat. Aber Guide und ich _waren_ ernsthafte Gegner… wir kannten Queen Death beide… Guide sogar schon, als sie noch Coldamber genannt wurde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann deine Drohnen beschlossen, dass es mehr Sinn machte, auf einen von uns Älteren zu hören…"

Tief getroffen biss sich Tender auf den Lippen herum und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Dreamer und Adder _wollten_, dass wir entkommen – um den diplomatischen Verstrickungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die durch unsere Gefangennahme entstanden wären", fuhr Ease fort, „dich für deine Inkompetenz zu töten wäre nur eine Formsache gewesen."

_Will er damit etwa sagen, es wäre gnädig von ihnen gewesen, mich zu entführen?_, dachte Tender und reckte trotzig das Kinn.

„Hätten Bonewhite und diese beiden verrückten Clevermen nicht den halben Hive betäubt, wäre unsere Flucht wohl noch etwas… aufregender geworden", sagte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Brücke zu übernehmen war zu einfach. Die Piloten abzulenken, sich einen Dart anzueignen: zu einfach. Besonders, wo Hasten noch so lang benötigte, um den Peilsender zu deaktivieren, bevor wir starteten. Nein, das war alles Absicht…"

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!", fauchte Tender mit geballten Fäusten.

Ease lächelte schal. „Nun, dann nicht. Aber dir ist schon bewusst, dass du deine Rückkehr wohl kaum sehr lang überleben würdest, oder?"

Tender straffte sich und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. Der ältere Blade hatte sicher Recht: würde er ohne wichtige Informationen zurückkehren, war sein Leben verwirkt. Er konnte genauso gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und… die Zeit würde es zeigen.

„Ich biete dir die Gelegenheit, ein wirklich guter Wachoffizier zu werden. Vielleicht auch einmal ein Meister der Drohnen, denn die Anlagen dazu besitzt du", sagte Ease streng, „aber dafür musst du noch viel, sehr viel lernen. Nimmst du mein Angebot an?"

„Was für eine Alternative bliebe mir denn sonst?", knurrte Tender.

„Nun, du könntest versuchen, auf einem neutralen Hive Zuflucht zu finden… Keeper sucht angeblich immer gute Männer", antwortete Ease ernst.

Tender versuchte, sich seine Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auf diese Idee war er noch gar nicht gekommen.

„Ich lasse dir Zeit für deine Entscheidung bis wir abreisen", sagte Ease, „unter der Bedingung, dass du deine armseligen Versuche unterlässt, wieder die Oberhand über die Drohnen gewinnen zu wollen. Und jetzt komm weiter, wir sind noch nicht einmal halb um das Gebäude herum…"

Im Inneren des Gebäudes kamen die Clevermen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. „Woher haben sie nur die lanteanischen Energiespeicher bekommen?", fragte Hasten, als er die leeren Sockel im Hauptlabor untersuchte.

„Von den Widernatürlichen, nehme ich an", brummte Guide, „Iceflame war es, dem es gelang, den Angriffsbefehl der Maschinenwesen auszuschalten. Warum nicht deren Heimatplanet aufsuchen und sich bedienen? Bei den Möglichkeiten, die sie hier entwickelt haben…?"

„Sie haben mit Tarntechnik, Phasenverschiebung und… Dimensionswechsel gearbeitet!", rief Blueface aus, der sich in fast wie in einem Paradies fühlte. Jedes Archiv, jede Datei die er aufrief, barg neue Überraschungen. Teilweise bestätigten sie seine eigenen Theorien oder zeigten, dass viele der neuen Errungenschaften der Wraith schon mehrere tausend Jahre früher von dieser Clevermen - Konklave erdacht und realisiert worden waren, aber den größten Teil machten völlig neue, bahnbrechende Überlegungen und Forschungsberichte aus.

„Ah, ich habe etwas zu dem Schiff gefunden, das sie gebaut haben…", brummelte Guide, „die Hauptenergie sollte von Lanteanerspeichern kommen, nur die Notreserve von Gezom-Zellen… Wachstumsrate… hm…"

Schweigend arbeiteten die Clevermen weiter, bis Ease mit seiner kleinen Gruppe zu ihnen stieß. Hasten schaute kurz auf, aber Blueface war zu tief in der Arbeit versunken. Guide unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als Ease sich zu ihm gesellte. „Keine Auffälligkeiten in der Umgebung", meldete der Blade, mental meinte er zu Guide: ‚Du solltest dich schlafen legen. Du hast als Einziger von uns bisher noch nicht geruht, seit wir aufgebrochen sind.'

‚Es gibt hier viel zu viel zu tun', entgegnete Guide halbherzig. Er konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten.

‚Das rennt dir nicht weg', meinte Ease lächelnd und deutete zu Blueface hinüber, ‚es könnte höchstens sein, dass dieses Genie bis zum Morgengrauen schon alles durchgelesen hat. Seine Begeisterung ist ja kaum auszuhalten…'

‚Oh, es ist schon Nacht?', fragte Guide verwirrt.

‚Ja – eine sternenklare noch dazu. Ich kenne keine der Sternkonstellationen, die man von hier sieht…', entgegnete Ease lächelnd. Er wusste, wie gern sein Commander in den Sternenhimmel schaute, um sich zu entspannen.

Guide nickte und deutete ein Lächeln an. ‚Ich werde es mir anschauen. Pass du auf diese beiden Chaosforscher auf, damit sie sich nicht noch selbst in die Luft jagen. Hasten hatte da vorhin etwas entdeckt, das ein Sprengstoff sein könnte…'

‚Wie mein Commander befiehlt…', meinte Ease lächelnd und schaute Guide hinterher, als dieser sich auf den Weg zur Konstruktionsplattform machte.

Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes stand Bonewhite immer noch mit hinter den Rücken verschränkten Händen da wie eine Statue. Guide trat zu ihm und schaute nach oben. Auch er erkannte keine der Sternkonstellationen.

„Wir könnten tatsächlich in einer anderen Galaxie sein, das weißt du, nicht wahr?", fragte Guide seinen ehemaligen Schützling, der daraufhin nur stumm nickte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es ihnen gelungen sein soll, einen Sternenring hierher zu bringen und von unserer Galaxie aus anwählen zu lassen, ohne…" Er verstummte. Bonewhite würde nicht mit ihm reden. Sein Freund kämpfte mit sich und seiner Enttäuschung. Wenn er sich wieder gefasst hatte, würde er zu ihm kommen.

Schweigend suchte Guide sich eine Stelle, wo er sich zum Schlafen hinhocken konnte, nachdem er noch eine Weile die fremden Lichter am Himmel beobachtet hatte. Es dauert nicht lang und er schlief ein. Wie immer begannen seine Träume damit, dass er in seinem Hive die Korridore und Gänge entlang ging. Angenehmes Zwielicht und der frische Nebel, der sich um seine Knöchel schmiegte, während er immer tiefer in das Innere des Schiffes vordrang, das Summen der Gedanken der anderen Wraith um ihn herum, immer jünger fühlte er sich, bis er schließlich vor seinem Labor stand und jemanden sah, den er schon lang, zu lang, vermisst hatte…

A/N: Wie versprochen heute ein Update – das Ende der Geschichte naht…


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

„Fever!", rief er aus, „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie spät es mittlerweile ist?"

Der junge Cleverman entriss sich nur mühsam seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt und schaute sich verwirrt um. „Meister?"

„Warst du nicht mit deinem Bruder verabredet?", fragte Guide und legte das Datenpad, das er mit zur Königin genommen hatte, auf seinen eigenen Arbeitsplatz.

„Ja, wieso…? Oh." Fever schaute auf die Uhrzeitanzeige seines Monitors und sog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Drei Stunden… zu spät."

„Dann kenne ich jemanden, der ziemlich wütend mittlerweile sein dürfte." Missbilligend legte Guide den Kopf etwas schräg und beobachtete seinen Schützling, der es mittlerweile selbst zu einem Meister der Cleverman gebracht hatte.

„Bisher hat er mir noch immer verziehen", meinte Fever und speicherte sein letztes Projekt, über dem er die Zeit völlig vergessen hatte, ab. „Heute wird es nicht anders sein." Er lächelte und stand auf.

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht_, dachte Guide und schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. „Das hier ist kein Traum!", sagte er und schaute Fever direkt in die Augen.

Je länger er den Cleverman anstarrte, desto mehr veränderte sich dessen Erscheinung. Die Gesichtszüge verloren das jugendlich weiche, der Blick verlor die Unschuld, ein harter Zug bildete sich in den Mundwinkeln. „Vermutlich nicht, nein", sagte Fever und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist es dann? Eine Einprägung ins Unterbewusstsein? Eine phasenverschobene Übertragung?", fragte Guide und blickte sich um: er konnte sich selbst nahe des Einganges zum Gebäudeinneren hingehockt schlafen sehen. Außerdem Bonewhite, der immer noch einige Schritte entfernt unbewegt dastand und ins Nichts starrte.

Fever lächelte. „Ja, etwas in der Art könnte es sein. Etwas komplizierter, aber nahe dran."

„Warum erscheinst du mir? Warum nicht Bonewhite? Oder deinem Nachkommen Blueface?", fragte Guide, während er Fevers Kleidung, den Schmuck, die Haartracht genauer anschaute.

„Nun… du bist derjenige, der gerade ruht, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Fever immer noch lächelnd, „außerdem… Bonewhite ist gerade nicht erreichbar. Für niemanden."

„Er leidet", sagte Guide, „er glaubt, es wäre allein seine Schuld, dass du von Stormeye ausgewählt wurdest."

„Dass dem nicht so ist, weißt du nur zu genau", sagte Fever daraufhin mit einem scharfen Unterton. Sein Lächeln bekam etwas Gefährliches, zeigte zu viele Zähne, zu kalt blitzende Augen.

„Ja. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn Firehead bestrafen lassen, damit er ohne Diskussionen sofort dessen Posten übernehmen konnte", gab Guide zu, „ich wollte doch nur das Beste für ihn… für euch. Damit er nicht mehr den Hive verlassen musste…"

Fever lachte auf. „Oh ja, das _Beste_… nein, Guide, du hast schon immer deine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Bonewhite wusste das und er warnte mich oft genug davor, dir zu sehr zu vertrauen. Mein Weggang gab dir erst die Gelegenheit, ihn richtig an dich zu binden. Du hast ihn von Ease ferngehalten, damit er einsam genug war, um dir zu vertrauen, dich als seinen einzigen Verbündeten und Freund zu betrachten…"

„Unfug!", protestierte Guide, „weißt du was geschehen wäre, wenn Ease und Bonewhite sich damals angefreundet hätten? Sie wären gemeinsam losgezogen, um dich zurückzuholen! Sie hätten sich durch nichts und von niemandem aufhalten lassen – wahrscheinlich sogar zu einem Bruch unserer Gesellschaft beigetragen, mitten im Krieg! Was wäre wohl geschehen, wenn wir Wraith uns uneinig geworden wären und die Lanteaner gesiegt hätten? Es gäbe uns nicht mehr!"

„Siehst du das nicht etwas zu dramatisch?", meinte Fever trocken.

Guide stutzte und betrachtete Fever genauer. „Du hast sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Bruder… jetzt noch mehr als früher."

„Vielleicht bin ich ja endlich erwachsen geworden", sagte Fever und biss die Lippen zusammen.

„Was ist eigentlich geschehen, nachdem sie dich auf Stormeyes Fähre gebracht hatten?", fragte Guide.

„Nun… wahrscheinlich haben sie mir die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Oder aber", antwortete Fever grimmig, „die Tatsache, dass du mit mir und meinen Talenten bei jeder sich nur bietenden Gelegenheit prahlen musstest, rettete mir das Leben. Weil der damalige Commander von Stormeye schon von mir gehört hatte und er mich unbedingt in seinem Stab der Clevermen haben wollte."

„War dem so?", fragte Guide nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir", entgegnete Fever bissig.

„Du bist doch Iceflame – oder nicht? Du hast den Code der Widernatürlichen umgeschrieben und bist der Vorvater von Blueface, nicht wahr?", fragte Guide nun leicht verärgert.

„Blueface… ein recht begabter Junge." Fever lächelte wieder. „Ein bisschen chaotisch, aber… wenn man von ihm spricht…" Er deutete in Richtung der Zugangstür zum Gebäude, aus dem gerade der kleine Cleverman gestürmt kam, sich umschaute und den schlafenden Guide vorfand.

„Was…", fragte Guide und beobachtete, wie Blueface sich zu seinem schlafenden Körper hinunterbeugte, den Kopf schüttelte und hinüber zu Bonewhite ging.

„Sieh nur, wie viel Vertrauen er in Bonewhite setzt. Er kommt sonst niemandem so nah", erklärte Fever und lächelte traurig, „und auch mein Bruder öffnet sich sonst für niemanden."

„Ja", meinte Guide, der es unheimlich fand, dass weder Blueface noch Bonewhite ihn und Fever sehen oder hören konnten. Aber auch er konnte nicht hören, was die beiden miteinander besprachen.

„Darum hast du doch dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden mehr miteinander zu tun bekamen", konstatierte Fever, „am Liebsten wäre dir, wenn sie Brüder werden würden, nicht wahr?"

Guide nickte. „Bonewhite hatte sich selbst von allem zu sehr isoliert. Er vermisst dich bis heute. Jeden Tag."

„Darum erscheine ich ihm auch nicht mehr", seufzte Fever, „anfangs habe ich ihm so oft es mir möglich war gezeigt, dass es mir gut ginge. Dass er sich keine Sorgen um mich machen bräuchte. Aber das machte alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Dein Enkel tut ihm gut – auf seine seltsam anarchische Art", meinte Guide und runzelte die Stirn.

„Blueface ist Iceflames Enkel", sagte Fever, „natürlich tut er ihm gut. Iceflame war ein Rebell, ein Querdenker, jemand, den auch eine Königin wie Stormeye nicht bändigen konnte."

„Ja – und du bist Iceflame, oder?", fragte Guide, der nun endlich eine vernünftige Antwort haben wollte.

„Bin ich das?", fragte Fever wieder mit dem scharfen Unterton, der sein Lächeln Lügen strafte, „oder bin ich nicht viel mehr eine Ausgeburt deiner regen Phantasie und lang unterdrückter Schuldgefühle?"

„Fever, ich…", begann Guide, doch der Cleverman unterbrach ihn lächelnd: „Zeit zum Aufwachen, alter Mann!"

„Sir…", hörte er Blueface sagen, als dieser seine Schulter sanft berührte um ihn zu wecken.

„Was…", murmelte Guide schlaftrunken, „Fever, wo… Blueface?"

„Sir, wir haben herausgefunden, was für ein Schiff Iceflame und seine Männer gebaut haben", berichtete Blueface munter und hielt dem Commander ein Datenpad unter die Nase, „ein Forschungsschiff, das tatsächlich größer als ein Kreuzer geriet, da es seine Energie aus einem lanteanischen Energiespeicher bezog und zunächst unkontrolliert weiter wuchs, bis sie das Wachstum stoppen konnten."

Guide rappelte sich auf und zwinkerte den letzten Schlaf hinweg, während er die Daten durchblätterte. Er stutzte, las genauer und schaute dann den kleinen Cleverman genau an. „Hast du das schon Bonewhite gezeigt?"

„Nein", antwortete Blueface und schüttelte den Kopf, „er meinte, Sie sollten das zuerst lesen."

_Natürlich – der Dickkopf wieder_, dachte Guide und meinte zu Blueface: „Geh wieder hinunter, ich komme gleich nach."

Nachdem der kleine Cleverman gegangen war, trat Guide neben Bonewhite und seufzte. „Sie haben nicht nur unsere Galaxie verlassen, sondern auch unsere Dimension."

Bonewhite biss sich schweigend auf die Lippen.

„Sie hatten es sich zum Ziel gemacht eine Wirklichkeit zu finden, in der sie ungestört leben konnten. Mit genügend Menschen als Nahrung für ihre kleine Gruppe, ohne von anderen Wraith verfolgt zu werden", fuhr Guide fort, „ohne Königinnen, ohne Blades."

„Ja", sagte Bonewhite leise, „auf der Suche nach dem Paradies für Clevermen."

„Hm", brummte Guide, „was für ein schöner Sonnenaufgang, nicht wahr?"

Bonewhite entgegnete nichts. Auch Guide schwieg und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie rosiges Sonnenlicht die Wipfel der Bäume erstrahlen ließ. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel wurde lauter und allmählich verblasste die Nacht vollends.

A/N: Ja, ich bin gemein, ich weiß. Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie Fever finden könnten, oder? Andererseits… vielleicht ist der Gute ja nie wirklich weit weg… hm? ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilog**

„Was ist denn hier los?", rief Guide aus, als sie durch den Sternenring ihres Hives traten.

Der gesamte Hangar war in Aufruhr, Darts wurden gestartet, überprüft, Clevermen rannten zwischen Piloten hin und her.

„Gut, dass Sie zurück sind, Commander!", grüßte Deeper, kurz bevor er eine Fähre bestieg.

„Commander!", rief jemand hinter ihnen und die Heimkehrer drehten die Köpfe. Es war Sudden, der eilig zu ihnen lief und meinte: „Meinen aufrichtigen Dank für Ihre Empfehlung, mich zum Meister der Darts zu ernennen!"

Ease gefror das Lächeln, Bonewhites Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Ja, ja, schon gut", wehrte Guide ab, „erklär mir lieber, was hier gerade geschieht!"

„Ach ja, die Mitteilung hatte Sie ja nicht erreichen können", meinte Sudden und erklärte: „Unsere Königin wurde zu einem Zusammentreffen bei der Primary gerufen. Dort beschloss man gegen die Dreamer-Allianz zu Felde zu ziehen… der Hive ist bald starbereit und wird dann unverzüglich zum Sammelpunkt aufbrechen!"

Guide nickte. Im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie der junge Blade namens Tender, den Ease unbedingt hatte mitnehmen wollen, bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. „Gut – verrichte weiter deine Arbeit, ich werde mich mit der Königin beraten."

‚Ist das dein Ernst?', fragte Bonewhite ihn mental, ‚wie kannst du nur empfehlen, Sudden in dieses Amt zu setzen? Deeper hätte es verdient, Meister der Darts zu werden und nicht dieser inkompetente…'

‚Still jetzt!', entgegnete Guide, ‚es ist besser, Sudden ständig unter Beobachtung zu haben als allein dort draußen auf einem Kreuzer! Deeper übernimmt sein Kommando, damit haben wir jemanden, dem wir trauen können. Er wird ganz sicher nicht so eigenmächtig handeln wie Sudden vor kurzem…'

‚Ich hätte nichts dagegen, Sudden samt seinem Kreuzer für die nächste Zielübung zu nehmen', meinte Bonewhite und bleckte die Zähne. ‚Sonst noch irgendwelche Überraschungen, von denen ich besser jetzt schon wissen sollte?'

‚Abgesehen davon, dass Snow dich nun endgültig zum Obersten Taktikoffizier ernennen wird und Shade deine Nachfolge als Waffenoffizier antritt – sofern sie auch hier meiner Empfehlung entspricht… nein.' Guide runzelte die Stirn. Dann wendete er sich an seine Reisebegleiter: „Nun gut, wir haben alle zu tun. Hasten, Blueface, bringt die Ausrüstung ins Labor, wir können sie später auswerten. Ease… kümmere dich um deine Mitbringsel… besonders um den _Anwärter_… Bonewhite, du solltest besser gleich in die Taktikzentrale gehen, wir unterhalten uns, sobald ich mit der Königin gesprochen habe."

Die Clevermen schauten sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und baten Ease, den Drohnen zu befehlen, ihre Ausrüstung noch bis zum Datenverarbeitungslabor zu transportieren. Als sie dort ankamen, stutzten sie. „Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie in meinem Labor?", fragte Blueface den Fremden, der dort an der Hauptkonsole stand und die Archive durchblätterte.

„Oh, Blueface nehme ich an… und Hasten, der Ingenieur, der lieber ein Blade wäre… man nennt mich Morningstar und ich bin seit einigen Tagen auf Geheiß von Königin Snow ihr Oberster Cleverman", erwiderte der Fremde und drehte sich zu ihnen herum, „weshalb ich auch jedes Recht habe, mich hier umzuschauen."

Wieder schauten Hasten und Blueface sich an, dann meinte letzterer: „Willkommen auf dem Hive. Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Tonwahl, ich wusste nicht…"

„Schon verziehen", unterbrach Morningstar und lächelte breit, „das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf die Daten, die Sie im Gepäck haben. Das muss eine aufregende Mission gewesen sein! Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch einmal so etwas erleben…"

„Nun… solang Guide unser Commander ist, mangelt es kaum an Gelegenheiten dazu", sagte Blueface und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Auch Hasten biss sich auf die Lippen.

„So schlimm, ja?", fragte Morningstar und legte den Kopf schräg, bevor auch er grinste.

_Zumindest hat er Humor_, dachte Blueface und nickte amüsiert. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann Guide das Amt des Obersten Cleverman endgültig abgeben musste. Aber Blueface hätte lieber jemandem auf diesem Posten gesehen, der schon länger auf dem Hive war – einschließlich sich selbst.

Im Heckbereich des Hives zeigte Ease dem jungen Tender, wo er von nun zu trainieren hatte. Mit anderen Drohnen, nicht denen, die sie von Dreamers Hive mitgenommen hatten. Diese überließ er erfahreneren Wachoffizieren. „Claw wird dir ein Quartier zuweisen und dir die Uniform unseres Hives bringen. Derzeit habe ich keine freien Ausbilder, darum übernehme ich das selbst", sagte Ease wie immer lächelnd, „wenn du glaubst, das wäre ein Privileg, dann irrst du. Die meisten meiner ehemaligen Anwärter kamen irgendwann an einen Punkt, an dem sie mir zu gern die Kehle aufgeschnitten hätten."

Tender bleckte kurz die Zähne. An diesem Punkt war er jetzt schon – auch wenn er vorerst beschlossen hatte, sich Ease unterzuordnen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, genug wichtige Informationen zu sammeln, um wieder nach Haus zurückkehren zu dürfen.

Ease fauchte kurz. Ihm war bewusst, dass dem jungen Blade nicht zu vertrauen war – noch nicht. „Aber jetzt habe ich zu tun. Sieh dir den Kampfstil unseres Hives an und trainiere ihn schon mit, wenn du es dir zutraust. Übungswaffen sind dort hinten…"

Bonewhite betrat die Taktikzentrale und wurde von den Blades dort freundlich begrüßt. Keiner der Männer hier verlor viele Worte, die meiste Zeit arbeiteten sie schweigend. Er trat zu der Projektion in der Mitte des Raumes und runzelte die Stirn. Dies waren zum großen Teil Daten, die sie von Darkmoon und Silverfox übermittelt bekommen hatten. _Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich unsere Königin besser zu dem Zusammentreffen begleitet hätte… oder wenigstens Guide_, dachte er, _ich traue dem Frieden nicht…_

Auch Snow war nicht glücklich. „Ich traue dem Frieden nicht", sagte sie zu Guide, als sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen hatten. Sie wollte mit ihrem Vater nicht öffentlich im Thronsaal reden.

„Zu Recht, würde ich sagen", brummte Guide, während er die Aufzeichnungen eines Datenpads überflog, „wir sind zu sehr von diesen beiden Königinnen und was sie uns an Daten übermitteln abhängig."

Snow nickte. „Ja. Aber der Primary reicht das aus, um gegen Dreamer vorzugehen. Mir wäre auch lieber, wenn Mirage sich uns anschließen würde…"

„Hm… was nicht ist kann noch werden", brummte Guide und zwinkerte seiner Königin und Tochter zu, „ich denke…"

„Oh nein… nein, nein, nein!", wehrte Snow ab, „keine Alleingänge! Ausnahmsweise stimme ich Lightning uneingeschränkt zu: wir sind der Primary zur Treue verpflichtet und wir werden sie nicht hintergehen!"

„Wir würden sie ja nicht hintergehen", meinte Guide unschuldig, „eher ohne ihr Wissen für zusätzliche Unterstützung sorgen – wenn alles gut geht."

„Wenn alles gut geht?", fragte Snow nach und lachte, „du bist unverbesserlich!"

Ein wütender Schrei erklang aus der Zenana und Guide horchte auf. „Wer war das?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich Ease, der gerade über seine eigene Unordnung gestolpert ist…", antwortete Snow und grinste breit. Sie hatte den Humor ihres Vaters geerbt.

**ENDE**

A/N: Tja… Fever wurde nicht gefunden, dafür aber genug Stoff für eine Fortsetzung ;)

Trotzdem schreibe ich gerade an einer anderen Geschichte, die sich mit der Kindheit zweier ganz bestimmter Wraith beschäftigen wird – Titel: „Zwei Brüder", demnächst auf !


End file.
